Milo de Escorpión
by FlorEscorpio
Summary: La vida de Milo antes y después de convertirse en caballero de Escorpión
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, en excepción de algunos como Leenah, todos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

**Prólogo**

En un pequeño pueblo de Grecia, vivía un niño de largos cabellos color azul marino y bellos ojos color turquesa. Su nombre era Milo. Milo, no era querido por su padre, ya que cuando el nació, su madre murió. Era maltratado constantemente desde que nació, hasta hoy, el día en que se fue de su casa para siempre, y se encontró con una joven bastante extraña, y de ahí comienza su vida en el Santuario de Athena.

**Capítulo 1**

**El Comienzo**

En la casa de Milo se oían gritos y cosas que se rompían. El padre de Milo había llegado ebrio a su casa, y le gritaba a Milo, mientras trataba de golpearlo con una zapatilla.  
_ ¡Eres un inútil! Gritó el padre colérico mientras arrojaba la zapatilla que Milo logró esquivar. Ya no soportaba mas. Estaba cansado de tener que ser golpeado y humillado todo el tiempo por la persona que se hacía llamar su padre… Entonces corrió hacia la puerta antes de que su padre lo alcanzara, salió a toda velocidad mientras cerraba de un portazo la puerta delante de su padre, y corrió lo mas rápido que le daban los pies sin rumbo alguno. Cuando ya había perdido de vista el pueblo, pensó que su padre ya no lo encontraría.

Comenzó a caminar, se encontró en un pequeño bosque, lo atravesó, hasta llegar como a un pequeño campo. Ahí pudo ver a una joven que de una sola patada, derribó un gran pino. Milo se asustó al ver que la joven ya se había percatado de su prescencia pero le pareció mas extraño ver que el rostro de la joven estaba cubierto por una máscara plateada. El cabello de la chica era rubio, ondulado y llegaba mas o menos bajo los hombros, y estaba vestida con ropas de entrenamiento. Se acercó a el y le dijo con una voz que lo intimidó un poco:

_ ¿Quién eres tú?¡Contesta!  
_ Mi nombre es Milo..

_ ¿De dónde vienes?

_ Del pueblo que está aquí cerca.. ¿Por qué derribas los árboles?

_ Por que es una buena forma de entrenar.  
_ ¿Entrenar? Preguntó Milo intrigado.  
_ Asi es, para ganar mi armadura.

_ ¿Armadura? Milo no entendía. Había visto una vez a dos soldados del Santuario en el pueblo, pero no sabía quienes eran.  
_ Yo soy aspirante a caballero de plata, entreno por la armadura plateada del Lince. Mi nombre es Leenah, es un placer- dijo ella, ahora un poco mas tranquila, calmando a Milo.

_ Yo.. necesito ayuda..  
_ ¿Por qué?  
_ Mi padre.. bueno.. siempre me maltrata, y hoy decidí escapar de casa, pero no tengo a donde ir.  
_ Mira, yo puedo ayudarte, pero el único camino que te puedo mostrar yo es el de los caballeros.

_ ¿Caballeros?

_ Son guerreros que entrenan arduamente varios años para ganar armaduras, esas armaduras son usadas para proteger a Athena y a la paz y la justicia de la tierra.

_ Entonces.. ¿ tu puedes convertirme en caballero?

_ No, yo puedo mostrarte el camino de cómo hacerlo..

En ese momento, un hombre vestido con una túnica blanca con bordes dorados, una máscara y un casco apareció frente a ellos. Leenah se hincó frente a el y le hizo un gesto a Milo con la mano para que el lo hiciera también.

_ Su Santidad. – Dijo Leenah con voz educada.  
_ Leenah, ¿que haces aquí a estas horas? Ya casi anochece…  
_ Solo me entrenaba Santidad, no volverá a pasar…  
_ Asi lo espero.. ¿Quién es el? Dijo el patriarca del Santuario mirando fijamente a Milo  
_ El es Milo Santidad, es de un pueblo de aquí cerca, quiere convertirse en caballero.  
_ ¿Ah si? Bueno, yo hablaré con el, Leenah adelantate, déjanos solos.  
_ Si Santidad, nos vemos luego, que tengas suerte – Dijo volteandose a Milo  
_ Gracias, adiós Leenah. – Dijo Milo, Leenah hizo una reverencia delante del patriarca y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el Santuario.

_ Mi nombre es Shion, soy el patriarca del Santuario, ¿alguna vez has escuchado del Santuario Milo?

_ N..no Santidad – Dijo Milo, algo nervioso

_ Bueno, hay tres rangos de caballeros, bronce, plata, y el rango mas alto son los caballeros de oro. Presiento un gran cosmos dentro de ti Milo, creo que tu deberías entrenarte para ser caballero dorado..  
_ ¿De verdad? El patriarca asintió con la cabeza.  
_ Ven, iremos al Santuario para que aprendas más, te harás compañero de Leenah, ahora que ya se conocen, ella te mostrará el Santuario y te dirá todo lo que necesites saber.  
_ E..esta bien..

Llegaron a una gran entrada, donde esperaban dos soldados que hicieron una reverencia ante el patriarca cuando él y Milo llegaron, y los escoltaron adentro. Leenah estaba sentada en la fuente, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su cabeza sostenida por sus manos. Dio un salto cuando los vió aparecer y corrió hacia ellos. Hizo una reverencia frente al patriarca y volteó hacia Milo.  
_ Leenah – dijo el patriarca mirando fijo a la muchacha rubia – Quiero que tú le enseñes todo sobre el Santuario a Milo, que le muestres dónde dormirá mientras permanezca aquí y dónde entrenará, en general, todo lo que el debe saber para entrenarse bien.

_ Si su Santidad – dijo Leenah determinada.

_ Bien, me retiro a mis aposentos, hasta mañana.  
_ Hasta mañana su Santidad – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el patriarca se fué Leenah condujo a Milo hacia la cabaña donde dormiría y le dijo:

_ Aquí es dónde te quedaras mientras permanezcas en el Santuario, mañana te mostraré todo y comenzaremos a entrenar.. buenas noches Milo.  
_ Buenas noches Leenah – al poco rato de irse Leenah, Milo se quedó profudamente dormido.


	2. Chapter 2: Primer día de entrenamiento

**Capítulo 2 **

**Primer día de entrenamiento**

Milo estaba profundamente dormido. El día anterior había sido verdaderamente cansador. Tan dormido estaba, que ni siquiera escuchó a Leenah entrar en su cabaña. Ella trató de despertarlo llamándolo, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna, comenzó a sacudirlo para despertarlo. Milo despertó de golpe y abrió los ojos para ver quién lo zarandeaba. Vio a Leenah parada frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

_ Ahh Leenah, eres tú – Ella lo miró extrañada - ¿Qué hora es?

_ Las nueve de la mañana, las vida aquí empieza temprano hombre, ya levántate y vístete, hoy te mostraré los alrededores del Santuario y después comenzaremos a entrenar. – Dijo Leenah.

_ Está bien – Milo se levantó y se fue al baño a lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Cuando volvió Leenah le dio unas ropas.  
_ Estas son las ropas de entrenamiento, es lo que usamos aquí.

Milo se puso la ropa y ambos salieron de la cabaña. Cuando iban saliendo, un joven de lacios y azules cabellos se acercó a ellos.

_ ¡Leenah! Gritó el joven y se detuvo frente e ellos.

_ ¡Hola Camus! Dijo amablemente Leenah.

Su nombre era Camus, era alto, su cabello era azul grisáceo y largo, por la mitad de la espalda. Tenía ojos azul oscuro, y piel blanca.

_ ¿Dónde te habías metido ayer? Te busqué por todas partes… - Le dijo a ella.

_ Solo salí a entrenar fuera del Santuario, para probar algo nuevo… - Dijo sonriendo debajo de la máscara, luego se volteó hacia Milo – Milo, él es Camus, también es aspirante a caballero dorado como tú.

_ ¡Hola! – Dijo el joven Camus alegre – yo entreno por la armadura dorada de Acuario, ¿y tú?

_ Yo… no lo sé… - dijo Milo dudoso.

_ ¡Ah, eso! Casi se me olvida… que signo eres Milo? – Preguntó Leenah.

_ Escorpio…

_Entonces veremos si puedes entrenar por la armadura dorada de Escorpio. Oye Camus, le mostraré a Milo todo el Santuario y le enseñaré a entrenar, ¿vienes con nosotros?

_ Por supuesto…

Cuando Leenah y Camus terminaron de mostrarle todo el Santuario a Milo, se dirigieron hacia el Coliseo para entrenar.

Cuando llegaron, se pararon en la entrada al ver a dos personas entrenando ahí, un hombre alto, castaño, y otro más bajo, también con cabello color castaño claro, parecían hermanos, por el parecido entre ellos. Las dos personas terminaron de entrenar, se despidieron, el más alto se dirigió a la otra entrada del Coliseo y se fue. El más pequeño caminó hacia ellos.

_ ¡Hola! Dijo alegremente - ¿Ustedes también son aspirantes a caballeros?

_ Ehhh, si – Dijo Leenah – Me llamo Leenah, soy aspirante a la armadura plateada del Lince.

_ Yo soy Camus, aspirante a la armadura dorada de Acuario.

Milo no dijo nada, estaba desconcentrado pensando si fue buena idea venir al Santuario. Leenah se dio cuenta de ello y dijo:

_ El es Milo, es aspirante a la armadura dorada de Escorpio. Milo solo sonrió.

_ ¡Genial! Me llamo Aioria, soy aspirante a la armadura dorada de Leo, el hombre que estaba conmigo es mi hermano, él es el caballero dorado de Sagitario, es un placer conocerlos…

_ Igual – Dijo Camus – Oye Aioria, le enseñaremos a entrenar a Milo, ¿nos acompañas?

_ ¡Claro! Dijo alegremente Aioria.

Milo y Aioria se quedaron en un costado, mientras que Camus y Leenah se dirigían al centro del Coliseo.

Se pararon uno frente al otro, más o menos a unos cinco metros de distancia. Se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que Leenah decidió atacar primero. Se acercó corriendo a Camus, saltó en el aire y aterrizó con una fuerte patada que Camus logró esquivar. Él se dio vuelta rápidamente e intentó golpear a Leenah con su puño pero ésta le agarró los brazos y le dio un fuerte puntapié en el abdomen. Milo dio un respingo al ver a Camus caer al suelo pero Aiora lo tranquilizó diciéndole:

_ No te preocupes, así es como se entrena, no se hacen daño de verdad.

Camus se levantó con una velocidad increíble y sin darle a Leenah tiempo de reaccionar, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, lo que la hizo caer de rodillas. Camus se acercó a ella y la levantó del suelo.

_ ¿Estás bien? Le dijo a Leenah amablemente mientras la levantaba.

_ No te agrandes, estoy bien – Dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara debajo de la máscara.

Caminaron hacia Aioria y Milo, y Leenah le dijo a Milo:

_ ¿Entendiste algo de cómo se hace?

_ Sí, creo que sí. – Respondió.

_ Ahora les toca a ustedes – Dijo Camus poniéndose los brazos en el cuello.

Milo y Aioria se posicionaron en el centro al igual que Camus y Leenah, a la misma distancia.

Aioria atacó primero. Corrió hacia Milo y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago. Milo se recuperó e intentó golpearlo, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido, Aioria lo esquivó sin problema y le propinó un puñetazo en la barbilla que lo hizo caer al suelo. Camus miraba impaciente, mientras que Leenah no parecía inmutarse ante los fuertes golpes que Aioria le daba a Milo, estaba segura que eso pasaría, pues Milo era solo un chico de pueblo.

Aioria levantó a Milo del suelo, que tenía un brazo lastimado y le dolía el estómago. Leenah y Camus se acercaron a ellos.

_ Me parece que aún te falta mucho por aprender Milo… - Dijo Leenah riéndose.

_ No te burles de mi – respondió Milo adolorido.

_ No me burlo, ¿estás bien?

_ Creo que si…

_ ¿Por qué no vamos a La Fuente por unos vendajes? Propuso Camus.

_ A mí me parece una muy buena idea. – Dijo Leenah, examinando el brazo de Milo.

_Vamos entonces. – Añadió Aioria.

La Fuente era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso, lleno de flores y árboles, y a su alrededor, muchas habitaciones dónde alojaban a los heridos.

Camus, Milo y Aioria esperaron afuera mientras Leenah iba a buscar los vendajes. Cuando regresó, ayudaron a Milo a vendarse el brazo y se dispusieron a salir. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, se toparon con el patriarca.  
Los cuatro se arrodillaron frente a él en cuanto lo vieron.  
_ Santidad – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, y se levantaron cuando el patriarca les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se paren.

_ Buenas noches jóvenes, Milo, ¿Cómo va el primer día de entrenamiento?

_Muy bien Santidad, aún me falta mucho por aprender, pero bien.

_ Me alegro, confío en que te esforzaras mucho y entrenarás bien para conseguir la armadura.

_ Por supuesto Santidad – Dijo Milo.

_ Bueno, me retiro, que tengan buenas noches jóvenes aspirantes.

_Buenas noches Santidad – Dijeron los cuatro y cuando el patriarca se fue, se dispusieron a irse a sus cabañas. Cuando llegaron, se despidieron para irse cada uno a su respectiva cabaña.

_Buenas noches Leenah – Dijeron los tres.

_Buenas noches chicos – Respondió amable Leenah con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara, y se fue hacia el recinto de las amazonas, donde vivían todos los caballeros femeninos del Santuario.

Los tres se dividieron, cada uno hacia su cabaña.  
Milo entró a la suya, y se acostó en la cama sin ni siquiera cenar, su cuerpo estaba muy cansado, pero su mente seguía activa. Tenía una gran duda: ¿Por qué Leenah usaba esa máscara plateada que tapaba su rostro? Esta pregunta no lo dejaba dormir. Se quedó un largo rato mirando el techo hasta que decidió salir a caminar.  
Caminó un largo rato por el Santuario. Se sentó un rato en las gradas del Coliseo, pensativo. Seguía pensando si fue buena idea venir al Santuario.

_ Será mejor que regrese… - Pensó, y se levantó para irse a su cabaña.

Cuando llegó se acostó en su cama, pensando en muchas cosas, cuando finalmente decidió no dejar que las dudas y las preguntas lo agobiaran y trató de dormir. Al poco rato, se quedó profundamente dormido.


	3. Chapter 3: La Ley de la Máscara

**Capítulo 3 **

**La Ley de la Máscara**

Pasaron dos meses desde que Milo llegó al Santuario. Ahora era tan fuerte y poderoso como sus compañeros, tenía un cosmos verdaderamente poderoso. Lo que también había crecido bastante era la relación con sus compañeros sobre todo con Leenah y Camus. Se hizo mejor amigo de Camus, ya que pasaba más tiempo con él, pues Leenah era entrenada por su hermano Shura de Capricornio y Aioria por su hermano Aioros de Sagitario. Entrenaban juntos todo el tiempo y parecía que en dos meses se habían vuelto como hermanos.  
Milo se levantó esa mañana, se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes, se vistió y se dirigió hacia el Coliseo, donde los cuatro se reunían a veces para entrenar.

Sólo estaba Leenah ahí, ella siempre era la más puntual. Estaba sentada en las gradas viendo a los diferentes grupos de aspirantes a caballeros entrenar juntos. Sus rubios mechones de cabello se mecían con el viento. Leenah era una chica determinada, desconfiada y bastante ruda, pero con sus amigos mostraba ser una persona diferente, alegre y amable, sobre todo con Milo. De sus tres amigos, Milo era con quién mejor se llevaba, y hasta le confiaba cosas que no se atrevía a decirle a Camus o Aioria. Era bastante orgullosa, no le gustaba que la humillaran, y por eso, a la hora de la batalla, era muy mala perdedora. Aprendió de su hermano a no confiarse demasiado y a no subestimar a los oponentes.

Milo se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

_Buenos días Milo… - Dijo con una voz demasiado tranquila, no muy común en ella.

_Buenos días Leenah, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

_ Necesitaba algo de aire… - Su voz sonaba rara, como si dejara un rastro de preocupación. Él no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro que algo la inquietaba. – Me aburro Milo, ¿te parece si comenzamos a entrenar ya?

_ Me parece bien… - Dijo Milo, mientras la observaba. Estaba seguro que algo le sucedía, pero era difícil saber que le pasaba, a ella no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos y sus miedos, y normalmente callaba lo que sentía.

Entrenaron un rato hasta que llegó Camus y se unió a ellos.

Poco después los tres estaban exhaustos, y se disponían a tomarse el resto del día, cuando el gran patriarca Shion caminó hacia ellos. Detrás de él venía un joven aspirante a caballero.

_ Buenos días jóvenes. – Dijo el patriarca mientras los otros tres hacían una reverencia frente a él.  
_Buenos días Santidad – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Leenah miró extrañada al chico que venía detrás del patriarca.

_ Chicos, él es mi alumno – Dijo mientras empujaba hacia delante al joven – Su nombre es Mu, es aspirante a caballero dorado. Es nuevo aquí y me gustaría que lo acompañen.  
El joven tenía cabello largo y lacio de un color lila oscuro, tenía ojos verdes azulados y dos pequeños puntos en su frente.  
El patriarca los dejó solos y el muchacho se dispuso a presentarse.

_ H...hola, me llamo Mu, soy aspirante a caballero dorado de Aries.

_ ¡Hola! Dijo el castaño – Yo soy Aioria, aspirante a la armadura de Leo.  
_ Yo soy Milo, entreno por la armadura de Escorpio, encantado de conocerte.

_ Yo me llamo Camus, aspirante a la armadura de Acuario.

_ Soy Leenah, peleo por la armadura plateada de Lince.

Cuando ya se habían presentado, se pusieron a charlar para conocerlo mejor. Les explicó que era de un lugar llamado Tíbet, y que fue acogido por el patriarca cuando llegó al Santuario.

Estaban aburridos, habían pasado todo el día charlando y entrenando, entonces decidieron dar una vuelta fuera del Santuario.

_ Ustedes vayan – Dijo Leenah indiferente.

_ ¿No vienes con nosotros? Preguntó Camus extrañado.

_ No tengo muchas ganas, vayan no se preocupen…

_ ¿Seguro que estas bien? Añadió Aioria.

_ Si seguro, diviértanse. – Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el recinto de amazonas.

Milo se disponía a irse con sus compañeros, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Se quedó parado.

_ ¿Qué pasa Milo? Le preguntó Camus.

_ Yo… yo me quedo con Leenah, ustedes diviértanse. – Camus iba a objetar, pero Milo ya había salido corriendo detrás de Leenah. Logró alcanzarla antes que entrara al recinto de amazonas. Se paró frente a ella cerrándole el paso.

_ ¿Qué haces Milo? déjame pasar… - Dijo la rubia, extrañada por la actitud de Milo.

_ No hasta que me digas que te pasa.

_ ¿A mí? No me pasa nada…

_ No me mientas Leenah, has estado actuando raro…

_ Te digo que no me pasa nada Milo.

_ Está bien – Dijo Milo, y de la nada la tomó por la muñeca y la condujo a donde estaban las columnas destruidas, la sentó en una, y se sentó frente a ella. – Cuéntame.

Leenah no era una persona fácil de persuadir, pero sabía que no iba a poder zafarse de Milo.

_ E…está bien Milo, te contaré. – Dijo algo nerviosa. Milo le sonrió. – Tiene que ver con mi máscara… ¿tú sabes por qué debo usarla?

_ No, no lo sé.

_ Es por una ley que Athena creó, llamada La Ley de La Máscara. Todas amazonas del Santuario deben usar máscaras, ya que las mujeres no están permitidas, es como un simbolismo de que al momento de ponerse la máscara, se deshacen de su feminidad.

_ Entiendo, pero, ¿es esa ley la que te tiene así?

Leenah le hizo un gesto con la mano de que esperara. Entonces continuó:

_ Cuando un hombre, ve el rostro de una amazona, ésta tiene dos opciones: matar o amar al hombre que vio su rostro. Ayer salí del Santuario, y fui al pueblo, para descansar un poco. Entré al bosque, y como no había nadie, me quité la máscara, pero aparecieron dos jóvenes, que se pararon frente a mí. No tuve otra opción que matarlos Milo… - Su voz empezó a quebrarse – Eran personas inocentes… que no se lo merecían…

Milo entendía perfectamente la situación de Leenah, y se sentía mal por su amiga, era realmente difícil ser amazona, pero ella fue fiel a Athena y cumplió con su deber, a pesar del sufrimiento que a veces traía…

_ Leenah, tu no debes sentirte culpable, si me preguntas a mí, yo creo que lo que hiciste es de una verdadera amazona… cumpliste con tu deber a pesar de saber que sufrirías por ello… - Milo la abrazó para consolarla, lo que realmente la ayudó. Milo era con la única persona que no tenía miedo de expresar lo que sentía, y se sentía contenida.

_Gracias Milo…

_ No me agradezcas.

Comenzaron a caminar por alrededor del Coliseo, ella le contó su vida antes de llegar al Santuario, y Milo se asombró al saber que Leenah tenía un pasado muy parecido al suyo…

_ Mis padres nunca me quisieron. – Dijo Leenah, algo triste.

_ ¿Por qué? Le preguntó Milo.

_ No lo sé. Siempre adoraron a mi hermano mayor Shura, y hasta había días en los que yo ni comía. Mi hermano siempre me cuidó y me defendió, a veces hasta recibía los golpes de mis padres por mí. Un día me golpearon tanto que me desmayé, mi hermano ya había comenzado a entrenarse para convertirse en caballero dorado, y siempre me decía que yo tenía un gran cosmos dentro de mí, me dijo que sintió que mi cosmos se desvanecía, y corrió hacia el pueblo. Llegó justo antes de que mis padres me mataran. Me salvó y me trajo aquí, y comenzó a entrenarme para ganar la armadura plateada del Lince.

_ Tenemos un pasado bastante parecido Leenah – Dijo Milo, conmovido por la historia.

_ Así es, pero yo aprendí a olvidarlos, a demostrarme a mi misma que puedo ser mejor y dejar de ser esa niña indefensa que era antes.

Lo que Leenah acababa de decirle, dio mucho que pensar a Milo, el siempre le había guardado rencor a su padre, pero ahora sabía que lo mejor era olvidarlo, para así poder continuar con su vida…

En ese momento llegaron Camus, Aioria y Mu.

Era tarde, los amigos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas.

Leenah ya no se sentía mal, estaba feliz y pudo dormir bien. Igual que Milo, decidió olvidar a su padre y a las cosas malas de su pasado, y así poder vivir tranquilo su nueva vida…


	4. Chapter 4: Separación

**Capítulo 4**

**Separación**

Ya era un año desde que Milo llegó al Santuario. En ese tiempo, los cinco aprendieron a desarrollar técnicas de cosmos. Milo estaba en el Coliseo, con Camus y Leenah, hoy era el día en que los tres tratarían de realizar las técnicas que habían estado desarrollando durante tanto tiempo. Los tres estaban parados frente a un montón de rocas. Camus fue el primero. Se paró frente a las rocas, y las examinó un momento.

_ Suerte. – Le dijo Milo.

_ Estoy segura que lo harás bien. – Añadió Leenah.

Camus soltó un suspiro, y se preparó. Puso sus brazos extendidos frente a él, con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados, y un aura de color celeste lo rodeó. Se empezó a sentir un frío helado, y Camus exclamó:

_ _**¡Polvo de Diamantes! **_De sus manos salió un rayo celeste que golpeó las rocas, convirtiéndolas instantáneamente en hielo. Camus aún no lo podía creer. Milo lo sacudió para reaccionara, mientras que Leenah observaba satisfecha una gran roca totalmente convertida en hielo.

_ ¡Eso fue increíble! Le dijo Milo a Camus.

_ ¿Ustedes creen?

_Totalmente. – Le dijo Leenah tomando del suelo unas de las piedras congeladas. – Te toca Milo… - Dijo Leenah haciéndose a un lado para dejar a Milo en medio.

Milo estaba algo nervioso pero si muy seguro. Se puso frente a las rocas congeladas de Camus y comenzó a encender su cosmos. Extendió su brazo derecho frente a él, con el puño cerrado excepto el dedo índice, apuntó a las piedras de hielo. Un aura color rojo lo rodeó, y de repente, la uña de su dedo índice comenzó a crecer, tomando un color rojo oscuro.

_ _**¡Aguja Escarlata! **_Grito Milo, y dos pequeños rayos color escarlata salieron de su uña, golpeando y destruyendo en pedazos todas las rocas.

Milo comenzó a saltar de alegría, zarandeando a Leenah y gritando:

_ ¡Lo logré, lo logré! ¿Viste eso?

_ Está bien, está bien, cálmate – Le dijo Leenah tratando de calmar a Milo que saltaba de alegría – Te salió verdaderamente excelente Milo – Dijo con voz alegre y una sonrisa debajo de la máscara.

_ Bien Leenah, ahora es tu turno. – Dijo Camus dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Leenah se paró frente a las grandes rocas que quedaban, dudosa.

_ ¿Y si no me sale?

_ Te va a salir. – Dijo Milo seguro.

_ ¿Pero y si no?

_ Leenah, si te pones así de negativa, seguro que no te va a salir, confía en ti misma… - La animó Camus.

_ Está bien… lo intentaré… - Dijo Leenah, ahora un poco más segura.

Elevó sus brazos hacia arriba, juntó sus manos como si sostuviera una bola invisible en el aire y encendió su cosmos. Un aura color turquesa rodeó su cuerpo. Entonces una bola cosmos turquesa intenso se formó en sus manos.

__** ¡Llamas del Lince! **_Cuando gritó esto, lanzó la bola de cosmos hacia las rocas, primero haciéndolas pedazos, después pulverizándolas, sin que quede ningún rastro de ellas. Leenah se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, estupefacta.

Milo y Camus miraron asombrados un momento, después se tiraron al piso junto a Leenah y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

_**Seis meses después…**_

Ya manejaban sus técnicas sin ningún tipo de problema, Milo perfeccionó la suya, mientras que Leenah y Camus desarrollaron unas nuevas. Milo y Camus se dirigieron temprano en la mañana al Coliseo. Cuando llegaron, observaron algo asombrados a Leenah entrenar fuertemente con su hermano Shura, tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, de la espada sagrada de su hermano, Excalibur. Su hermano era el Santo Dorado de Capricornio, su poder era tan fuerte, gracias a la espada que le fue concedida junto con su armadura dorada, su mano, era una espada sagrada capaz de cortar absolutamente todo, creada por los dioses, llamada Excalibur.

Milo y Camus se quedaron mirando un rato a los hermanos. En ese momento llegaron Aioria y Mu.  
_Oigan, ¿sabían que hoy anunciaran donde nos van a enviar para ganar las armaduras?

_ ¡¿De verdad?! Preguntaron asombrados Camus y Milo.

_ Sí, me lo dijo mi maestro Shion.

_ Mi hermano me dijo que hoy solo nos dirán adonde iremos, primero anunciaran a los aspirantes caballeros de bronce, luego a los de plata, y luego vamos nosotros.

Leenah se acercó a ellos vendándose los cortes de espada que tenía en los brazos. Los saludó y se sentó mientras Mu la ayudaba con las vendas.

_ ¿Supiste que hoy nos dirán adonde nos enviarán para ganar las armaduras?

_ Sí, mi hermano me dijo algo. – Dijo Leenah algo adolorida.

_ ¿Tienes alguna idea de adonde nos enviarán Mu? Preguntó Milo.

_No, mi maestro no me dijo nada de eso…

Dos soldados entraron al Coliseo:

_El gran patriarca solicita la presencia de todos los aspirantes a caballeros. Habrá una reunión en los en la cámara del Patriarca donde les dirán el lugar al que serán enviados para obtener las armaduras. – Anunciaron los soldados a todos los aspirantes y aprendices que se encontraban entrenando ahí. Los soldados se retiraron y los cinco se miraron preocupados.

Cuando llegaron a los aposentos del patriarca, Leenah se fue con los aspirantes a caballeros de plata. El Patriarca se levantó de su silla, desenrolló un pergamino, y anunció los lugares donde irían los caballeros de bronce. Cuando terminó, pasó a los caballeros de plata. Milo, Camus, Aioria y Mu escuchaban atentos para cuando llegara el turno de Leenah.

_ Leenah – Dijo el patriarca cuando leyó su nombre en el pergamino – Tu irás a Italia, allí es dónde entrenaras para ganar la armadura plateada de Lince. – Leenah dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, y asintió con la cabeza.

Ahora era el turno de los caballeros de Oro. El patriarca fue nombrando a los aspirantes en el orden de los signos del zodíaco, por lo tanto, Mu fue el primero.

_ Mu, tú serás enviado a un lugar llamado Jamir, ahí está la armadura dorada de Aries. _ Mu asintió con la cabeza, y se hincó delante del patriarca.

Luego era el turno de Aioria. De todos, él era el que más nervioso estaba.

_Aioria, tú te quedarás aquí en el Santuario, ya que la armadura dorada de Leo, está aquí. – Aioria se sentía sumamente aliviado.

_Está bien Santidad. – Respondió.

Ahora era el turno de Milo. No estaba nervioso, solo algo inseguro.

_Milo, tu irás a la Isla Milos, ahí tendrás un maestro que te ayudará a entrenar para ganar la armadura de Escorpio. – Milo no conocía la isla, solo había escuchado de ella una vez, y sabía que era una tierra desértica.

_Camus, la armadura dorada de Acuario yace, en los hielos eternos de Siberia, ahí es donde irás. – Camus también asintió satisfecho.

Cuando la reunión terminó, los cinco salieron en silencio, muy pensativos. Allí se toparon con un hombre que tenía una armadura dorada puesta. Milo lo observó un momento, era un hombre alto, corpulento y fuerte, su mirada demostraba autoridad. Tenía cabello largo hasta debajo de la cintura, color azul marino y ojos de mismo color. El hombre los miró un momento y después dijo con una fuerte voz:

_ Asique ustedes son los aspirantes a caballeros dorados…

_ Ehh, si – Respondió Milo.

_ Mi nombre es Saga, soy caballero dorado de Géminis. – Saga observó a Milo. – Tú pequeño, tienes un gran cosmos dentro de ti, no tengo duda que regresarás con la armadura…

_ G…gracias – Dijo Milo algo nervioso. El caballero de Géminis sonrió y revolvió el cabello de Milo.

_Que tengan mucha suerte.

_Gracias caballero – Dijo Aioria.

Saga salió del pasillo y se fue. Los cinco se quedaron pensando en el caballero que acababan de conocer.  
_ Mi maestro me contó sobre él, Saga de Géminis, Shura de Capricornio y Aioros de Sagitario son los únicos caballeros dorados que hay hasta ahora en el Santuario. – Dijo Mu, que siempre le daba información a sus compañeros sobre lo que pasaba en el Santuario.

En dos semanas, los aspirantes comenzarían a abandonar el Santuario, para ir a los lugares donde estaban las armaduras. Los cinco amigos se propusieron a pasar juntos las últimas semanas que les quedaban en el Santuario, ya que poco a poco, cada uno se iría yendo a su respectivo lugar de entrenamiento.

Leenah pasaba bastante tiempo con su amiga Shaina, aspirante a la armadura plateada de Ofiuchus, Camus y Milo entrenaban juntos todos los días, mientras que Aioria y Mu, que se habían hecho muy amigos en los últimos meses, entrenaban juntos también.

Después de dos una dos semanas y media, el lamentable día llegó, uno de ellos se iría durante diez años para ganar su armadura, había llegado la hora, uno de ellos, debía partir…


	5. Chapter 5: La despedida

**Capítulo 5**

**La despedida**

El momento había llegado. Uno de ellos partiría lejos del Santuario, donde entrenaría durante diez años, y ganaría el derecho de portar una de las armaduras de Athena.  
Quien se iba era Mu. Su maestro Shion lo enviaba a Jamir por la armadura de Aries.

Se levantaron temprano en la mañana para despedir a Mu.

Fue una despedida llena de lágrimas y palabas de aliento. Cuando terminaron de despedirse, dos soldados escoltaron a Mu hacia el puerto, donde un gran barco esperaba para zarpar su rumbo hacia Jamir. Cuando Mu se fue, los cuatro se fueron a entrenar, Milo y Camus juntos, y Leenah y Aioria con sus hermanos.

Se sentían tristes. El saber que después de haber sido amigos por casi dos años, y ahora tener que separarse era muy difícil.

_**Una semana después…**_

Quien se iba ahora era Camus. Sería enviado a Siberia, donde están los Hielos Eternos, por la armadura de Acuario.

A quien más le afectó fue a Milo. Ambos se habían hecho inseparables amigos, Camus era más que su amigo, era como su hermano, sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero también sabía que sufriría demasiado.

Estaban en la Cámara del Patriarca, Camus frente al patriarca con las valijas a un costado, y Milo, Leenah y Aioria detrás de él. Milo trataba de contener las lágrimas.  
_Los dejaré solos un momento para que se despidan… - Dijo el patriarca, y salió de la habitación.

Cuando el patriarca se fue, Camus se dio vuelta y abrazó a Leenah.

_Tienes que prometernos que te esforzarás mucho y volverás con la armadura… - Le dijo Leenah mientras lo abrazaba.

_Lo prometo Leenah… - Susurró Camus, tratando de no llorar.

Luego soltó a Leenah, le sonrió, y abrazó a Aioria.

_ Ten mucho cuidado…

_ Lo tendré Aioria, no te preocupes...

Camus soltó a Aioria, y volteó hacia Milo. Ambos se miraron por un momento, entonces se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que ninguno de los dos se pudo contener, y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

_Tienes que sobrevivir, ¿Entendiste? Sobrevivir, y volver con la armadura… - Le dijo Milo.

_Te lo prometo Milo – Dijo, soltando a Milo y mirando a sus amigos - les prometo que volveré con la armadura, estoy seguro que pronto volveremos a reunirnos, entonces, todos seremos caballeros de Athena.

_Así será Camus, estoy segura de ello… - Dijo Leenah

_ Yo también – Agregó Aioria.

Entonces entró el patriarca. Camus se secó las lágrimas y se paró frente a él.

_Ya es hora Camus, dos soldados que te acompañarán en el viaje. – Dijo el patriarca, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Camus – Que tengas mucha suerte.

_Gracias Santidad, entrenaré duro y volveré con la armadura.

_Creo en que así será… - Dijo el patriarca – Ya debes irte.

_ Sí, adiós Santidad.

_Adiós. – Respondió Shion, serio.

Milo, Leenah y Aioria acompañaron a Camus al puerto. Cuando llegaron, Camus les dio un último abrazo a sus amigos y se subió al barco. Los tres se quedaron observando cómo el barco se alejaba, hasta que se perdió de vista.

_Debo ir con mi hermano, después nos vemos. – Dijo Aioria.

_Hasta luego Aioria. – Respondió Leenah, Milo no dijo nada, se notaba la tristeza en su mirada, ella se dio cuenta. Puso su mano en el hombro de Milo.

_No será la última vez que los veamos Milo… estoy más que segura que nos volveremos a encontrar todos…

_Lo sé… - Murmuró Milo, poniendo su mano sobre la de Leenah. – Vámonos de aquí.

_Está bien.

Desde que se fue Camus, Milo y Leenah pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos. Aioria pasaba más tiempo con su hermano. Eran muy amigos, se querían bastante, Milo era el único en el que Leenah confiaba para expresarse, ya que nunca lo hacía con los demás.

_**Cinco días después…**_

El peor momento para Milo había llegado. Leenah debía irse. La armadura plateada del Lince la esperaba allá en Italia. Aún no se recuperaba de la partida de Camus, y ahora tenía que separarse de Leenah.

Leenah era muy importante para Milo, gracias a ella, el había llegado al Santuario. Se pasó la noche pensando que ahora que Leenah partía, el se quedaba solo, no era tan cercano a Aioria. Sus amigos siempre lo alentaron y ayudaron desde el momento en que llegó, ahora, debía entrenar por su cuenta, para alcanzar eso por lo que tanto había peleado hasta ahora.

Leenah tampoco durmió en toda la noche, pensaba en que le aguardaría allá, y los peligros que tendría que enfrentar. Pero ella no tenía miedo. Había entrenado fuertemente desde que tenía cuatro años para ese momento. También pensaba si reconocería a sus amigos al volver, solo eran niños, ella tenía nueve años, Milo once, Camus diez, Aioria nueve y Mu diez, al regresar, ya no serían esos niños revoltosos que eran, serían adultos, caballeros de Athena que entregarían su propia vida por preservar la paz, el amor y la justicia de la tierra.

Milo y Aioria fueron a al recinto de amazonas, pero Leenah no estaba ahí, entonces pensaron que ya estaría en la Cámara del Patriarca. Cuando llegaron, Leenah abrazaba a su hermano. Se quedaron en la puerta observando a Shura, arrodillado frente a Leenah, dándole palabras de aliento. Se abrazaron una vez más, y Leenah volteó para ver a sus amigos parados en la puerta. El patriarca observaba sin hablar desde su silla. Aioria y Milo se acercaron.

Leenah abrazó a Aioria. Después de unos segundos, lo soltó, y abrazó fuertemente a Milo.

_Te extrañaré… - Dijo Leenah con voz cortada.  
_Lo sé… yo también te extrañaré mucho Leenah... – Dijo Milo, mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

_Te juro que entrenaré como nunca y obtendré la armadura.

_Se que lo harás, eres fuerte. – Al escuchar esto, Leenah no pudo evitar dejar salir una lágrima, que se deslizó por su rostro debajo de la máscara, cayendo por su cuello. Milo la separó de su cuerpo y le sonrió. Leenah tomó maleta y miró a su hermano Shura.

_Gracias al entrenamiento que me has dado, te juro hermano, que volveré siendo el caballero plateado de Lince.

Dicho esto, hizo una reverencia delante del patriarca, y salió hacia el puerto. Cuando llegó, subió al barco a toda prisa. El barco zarpó hacia Italia unos minutos después.

Shura hizo una reverencia delante del patriarca, y salió hacia la casa de Capricornio, muy orgulloso de su hermana.

Aioria le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Milo, hizo también una reverencia hacia el patriarca, y salió, dejando a Milo solo, delante de Shion.

El patriarca entendía muy bien a Milo. Una de las cosas más importantes de los caballeros, era la amistad.

_Volverán a verse Milo… - Le dijo el patriarca.

_Lo sé – Susurró Milo, dio media vuelta, y se fue.

La última semana, se la paso entrenando, algunas veces con Aioria, y otras veces solo.

Su destino, siempre había sido el de convertirse en caballero. Agradecía el día que se marchó por su cuenta, gracias a eso, ahora era un joven libre, que tenía algo por que luchar y dar la vida. Sentía que ahora ese era su deber. Pelear por la felicidad y el amor, la paz y la justicia. Convertirse en un verdadero hombre, que no se doblegara por el dolor, o huyera ante el miedo. Dar su vida por aquellos que amaba y proteger a Athena. Ya no sería más el niño indefenso que era antes, ahora haría frente a sus enemigos, para ser un verdadero caballero.

El momento tan esperado había llegado. Dos soldados aparecieron en su habitación una mañana, una semana y media después de la partida de Leenah. Los soldados le dijeron que el patriarca lo esperaba en sus aposentos.

Milo se vistió, se peinó, y se dirigió a la Cámara del Patriarca. Al llegar, el patriarca lo esperaba, sentado en su silla. Se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Milo para que se acercara.

_Milo, mañana te vas.

_ ¿Mañana?

_Así es. Mañana partirás a la Isla Milos, donde entrenarás por la armadura dorada de Escorpión. Mañana a primera hora te quiero aquí, ¿entendido?-

_Si Santidad. – Respondió Milo.

_Bien, vete a preparar tus cosas.

_Está bien, adiós Santidad.

_Adiós Milo.

Milo hizo una reverencia y salió de la Cámara del Patriarca.

Caminó hacia la cabaña de Aioria para avisarle que se iría al día siguiente. Tocó la puerta.

_Hola Aioria, vengo a decirte que mañana me voy a Milos…

_ ¡¿Mañana?!

_Sí, vengo de la Cámara del patriarca, me dijo que mañana a primera hora zarpa el barco hacia la Isla…

El aspirante a caballero dorado de Leo se entristeció un poco. Significaba que se quedaba solo, ya que el no iría a ninguna parte porque la armadura dorada de Leo se encontraba ahí mismo. Aioria ayudó a Milo a preparar sus cosas, y luego se fueron a entrenar juntos.

Al terminar el día, Milo se sentía agotado. Estaba ansioso y preocupado, el entrenamiento que realizaría en la Isla Milos era mucho más intensa y fuerte que le que realizaba en el Santuario. Tanto, que hasta varios aspirantes que iban ahí a entrenar por la armadura dorada de Escorpio, ni siquiera sobrevivían al duro entrenamiento. Pero él se propuso a no dejarse vencer por nada ni nadie, sabía que su destino había sido marcado, su destino era ser el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio.


	6. Chapter 6: El siguiente paso

**Capítulo 6**

**El siguiente paso**

Milo estaba exhausto. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando en Milos.

Cuando se hizo la hora, se levantó, se vistió, y preparó sus cosas. Mientras arreglaba todo, tocaron la puerta.  
_Hola Milo, vine a acompañarte… - Dijo Aioria.

_ Ahh sí… Ahora vamos. – Aioria ayudó a Milo con las maletas, y ambos salieron hacia los aposentos del Patriarca. Cuando llegaron, Shion los esperaba.

_ ¿Nos dejas solos un momento Aioria? Preguntó el Patriarca a Aioria.

_Si Santidad. – Respondió, y salió de la sala.

_Milo… - Dijo Shion, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia Milo que estaba arrodillado frente a él. – Desde el primer día que te vi, supe que tenías las agallas y la fuerza para llegar hasta aquí, y mucho mas. Me has demostrado ser un joven fuerte, determinado y seguro, y además, albergas un inmenso cosmos dentro de ti, lleno de bondad, fuerza y valentía, que son las cualidades que una persona necesita para convertirse en caballero. Tu destino fue el que te trajo hasta aquí, el que te hizo internarte en un bosque para conocernos a Leenah y a mí y venir al Santuario, tu naciste para convertirte en Caballero Milo…

Milo no decía nada, solo escuchaba las hermosas palabras del Patriarca, lleno de orgullo de sí mismo, de lo que había logrado.

_ Yo le prometo Santidad, que entrenaré como nadie para ganar esa armadura, y me convertiré en caballero dorado de Escorpio. – Dijo determinadamente Milo.

_Estoy más que seguro que así será… eres valiente y fuerte. – Shion puso sus manos en los hombros de Milo. – Debes irte ya, el duro entrenamiento por tu armadura comienza ahora Milo, debes estar bien preparado para lo que te espera.

_Lo estoy Santidad.

_Muy bien, entonces llamaré a tu amigo para que te acompañe al puerto y se despidan allá. – El Patriarca le pidió a unos soldados que llamaran a Aioria. Unos segundos después el castaño entró a la sala.

_Que tengas mucha suerte Milo. – Dijo el Patriarca.  
_Gracias, adiós Santidad, gracias por sus palabras y por la oportunidad que me dio.

_Adiós Milo…

Milo y Aioria hicieron una reverencia y salieron al puerto. Cuando llegaron, se despidieron.

_Que tengas mucha suerte Milo… - Dijo algo triste Aioria.

_Gracias Aioria, te deseo mucha suerte a ti también.

_Gana la armadura.

_Te juro que lo haré, tu también esfuérzate y gana la armadura de Leo.

_Por supuesto.

Se abrazaron, y Milo se subió al barco. Aioria se quedó en el puerto, cuando el barco se perdió de vista, se fue a entrenar con su hermano.

Fueron unas pocas horas de viaje, pero para Milo se hacían interminables. Cuando finalmente divisó la isla a lo lejos, dio un salto y recogió sus cosas. Un soldado se asomó y le dijo:

_Ya casi llegamos a la isla.

_Lo sé, gracias. – Milo contemplaba la pequeña isla a la cual se acercaba, se podía ver que era totalmente desértica, no había ni un rastro de verde. Cuando el barco tocó tierra, pudo ver que un hombre se acercaba. El hombre se paró frente a Milo y el soldado que estaba junto a él.

_ ¿Es él? Preguntó el hombre, examinando a Milo.

_Si, es él. – Contestó el soldado.

_Muy bien, puede irse, déjenmelo…

El soldado hizo una pequeña reverencia y se subió al barco, que zarpó de vuelta al Santuario minutos después.

El hombre era bastante alto, estaba vestido con una larga túnica negra con hombreras doradas. Tenía ojos verdes, y pelo corto, ondulado, y negro como el carbón. Miró por un momento a Milo y después dijo:

_Mi nombre es Adeiros, yo seré tu maestro aquí, yo te entrenaré para que te conviertas el caballero dorado de Escorpio… ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

_Me llamo Milo.

_Milo… ¿Habías escuchado alguna vez de Milos?

_Una vez…

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué escuchaste?

_ Que es una tierra desértica, y por lo que veo – Dijo Milo, mirando a su alrededor. – es cierto…

_Si, es cierto. Aquí no hay bosques, ni lagos, ni nada por el estilo, por eso, la mayoría de la gente que viene a entrenar aquí no soporta el duro entrenamiento en esas condiciones… pero veo una gran fuerza dentro de ti joven Milo, y espero que sobrevivas.

_Sobreviviré, me propuse ganar esa armadura, y no pararé hasta lograrlo.

_Me gusta esa actitud... muy bien, acompáñame así te muestro todo el lugar.

_Ehh, está bien.

Adeiros llevó a Milo a recorrer casi toda la isla, la cual no era muy grande. Cuando terminaron de recorrer la isla, Adeiros condujo a Milo a una pequeña casa, no era muy grande, pero sí bastante cómoda. Tenía varias habitaciones, las cuáles contaban de una cama, una pequeña mesa junto a ella, una cajonera y un pequeño modular. Adeiros guió a Milo hacia una de las habitaciones.

_Ésta es tu habitación, espero que te sientas cómodo.

_Sí, muchas gracias.

_Por hoy descansa, mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.

_Está bien… maestro… - Dijo Milo. Al oír esto, Adeiros sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Milo desempacó sus cosas, se puso su pijama, y se recostó en la cama, pensando en ese día, años atrás, en que conoció a Leenah al patriarca, ese momento que había cambiado su vida para siempre. Desde que llegó al Santuario, siempre pensó que, el haber seguido a Shion, y el haber entrado al Santuario, fueron las mejores decisiones que tomó en su vida. Se quedó profundamente dormido con ese pensamiento.

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano, se dio un baño, se vistió, se peinó, y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando apareció, Adeiros estaba desayunando.

_Vaya que dormiste bastante…

_Si, lo sé, es que ese viaje fue muy cansador. – Dijo Milo, mientras se sentaba en la mesa enfrente de su maestro.

Adeiros se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió a un pequeño refrigerador, tomó una manzana y se la arrojó a Milo, que la atrapó en el aire.

_Apúrate, así podemos empezar con el entrenamiento.

_Si si. – Dijo Milo, tragando un pedazo de manzana. Cuando terminó, los dos salieron de la casa.

_Bien Milo, como ya sabes, varias personas han venido aquí para entrenar, y no han durado más de medio año en estas condiciones, si quieres sobrevivir, tienes que acostumbrarte a ésta tierra, tu cuerpo debe aprender a soportar el calor del día, y el frío de la noche. ¿Has entendido?

_Sí señor.

_Bien… Por lo general, cuando vienen aquí, tienen una técnica desarrollada… ¿Tienes alguna Milo?

_Sí, pero tengo solo una…

_No importa, mientras estés aquí podrás desarrollas más. Dime en qué consiste tu técnica.

_Mi técnica consiste en ir disparando pequeños rayos, tantos como yo quiera, que al impactar al enemigo, se asemejan a la picadura de un escorpión, además de producir un agudo e insoportable dolor. – Adeiros escuchaba fascinado. – Las picaduras son quince, igual que las estrellas de la constelación de Escorpio, y la última se llama Antares, que es el golpe definitivo. – Adeiros estaba asombrado, no creía que Milo fuera capaz de crear una técnica por sí solo, de ese nivel.

_Fascinante, realmente fascinante… quisiera verte probarla…

_ Pero… ¿En qué? Adeiros comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando un lugar para que Milo le mostrara su técnica.

_Mmm, ¿Qué te parece en esa gran roca? Preguntó Adeiros, señalando una gran roca que se encontraba unos metros frente a ellos.

_Ehh, si me parece bien… - Dijo Milo, y se dirigió hacia ella. Se posicionó frente a la roca, con Adeiros a un costado. Comenzó a elevar su cosmoenergía, mientras que un aura roja rodeaba el lugar. Apuntó a la roca con su dedo índice derecho mientras que su uña empezaba a crecer tomando un color escarlata. Luego gritó:

_**_ ¡Aguja Escarlata! **_Un pequeño y finísimo rayo se desprendió de la uña de Milo y asestó la roca, destruyéndola en pedazos. Adeiros comenzó a aplaudir, mientras que Milo disminuía su cosmoenergía y su uña volvía a ser como antes.

_Realmente impresionante, ninguno de los alumnos que he tenido han logrado desarrollar una técnica de ese calibre, por supuesto que se vería mejor si lo realizaras en una persona… ¿Alguna vez has utilizado la Aguja Escarlata contra alguien Milo? Preguntó Adeiros.

_No, la verdad es que nunca, solo la he realizado en rocas, y en una ocasión en un animal, pero nunca en personas…

_Muy bien, ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? Quiero ver la velocidad de tu técnica.

_Quiere decir, ¿Qué la prueba en usted? Preguntó extrañado Milo.

_Así es.

_Pero…

_Nunca contradigas las órdenes de tu maestro.

_E…está bien… - Milo se paró frente a Adeiros.

_ _**¡Aguja Escarlata! **_Cinco rayos salieron de la escarlata uña de Milo directo hacia Adeiros. Logró evadirlos sin medio problema, excepto uno, que se asestó en su pecho, lo que lo hizo hincarse en el suelo, mientras que los otros cuatro fueron a dar a una gran montaña que detrás de ellos.

_ ¿Se encuentra bien maestro? Preguntó Milo, corriendo hacia él.

_Tu técnica es excelente, pero demasiado lenta, esquivé cuatro de tus Agujas Escarlata, pero dejé que una me golpeara apropósito, para conocer más tu técnica.

_Ahh, y… ¿Qué le pareció?

_Verdaderamente excelente, puedo sentir el veneno del escorpión recorrer mi cuerpo, pero para una persona como yo, no es nada… ahora… - Milo lo miró extrañado.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

_Que te ayudaré a que la perfecciones, acuérdate que los caballeros dorados deben moverse a la velocidad de la luz, estuvo bien, pero no lo suficiente. – Dijo Adeiros, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

_Entiendo…

_Mientras estés aquí deberás aprender a moverte a la velocidad de la luz, al igual que lanzar golpes y técnicas a dicha velocidad, pero no solo te enseñaré como moverte físicamente, sino que también te enseñaré estrategias que deberás usar a la hora de enfrentarte a un enemigo, y cómo hacer para incrementar mas tu cosmos, para que puedas utilizarlo en otras cosas más que en la pelea.

_E… está bien. – Adeiros esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Luego se quedó parado unos segundos, y después clavó uno de sus dedos en su pecho. Milo no entendía lo que su maestro hacía.

_Maestro… ¿Qué hace?

_Es un punto vital. – Adeiros desenterró su dedo de su pecho, y la sangre que brotaba de la herida que le causó Milo, cesó. – Es para detener la hemorragia.

Milo miraba asombrado la herida que había dejado de sangrar instantáneamente.

_Asombroso, yo… yo quiero que me enseñe como hacerlo.

_Por supuesto, pero después, ahora quiero ver tus habilidades físicas.

_Está bien.

Entrenaron durante horas, hasta que anocheció.

_Es todo por hoy Milo, mañana continuaremos.

_Si maestro.

Ambos entraron a la casa, cenaron, y luego se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar. Milo estaba tan exhausto, que se quedó dormido casi al instante. Adeiros se quedó recostado en su cama, pensando en su nuevo alumno.

_De todos los alumnos que he tenido, ninguno es como el… creo que pronto la Armadura Dorada de Escorpio volverá a tener dueño… - Dijo en voz baja para sí mismo, luego se dio vuelta, y se quedó profundamente dormido.


	7. Chapter 7: La prueba final

**Capítulo 7 **

**La prueba final**

Pasaron 6 años desde que Milo llegó a Milos, ya tenía dieciséis años. Ahora podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz sin ningún tipo de problema, manejaba la Aguja Escarlata con total perfección y la realizaba a una velocidad increíble. Adeiros lo ayudó a desarrollar una técnica nueva, llamada Restricción, la cual consistía en lanzar ondas mentales a su oponente para causarle parálisis y limitar sus movimientos, y hacerle sentir una sensación de pánico y miedo, inspirándolo a morir.

Había llegado el día en que Milo haría la prueba final, por la armadura de Escorpio. Si lograba pasar esta prueba vivo, se convertiría en el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio.

El día de la prueba se levantó temprano, se dio un baño, se vistió, se peinó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba su maestro leyendo pacíficamente un libro.

_Buenos días maestro.- Dijo Milo en cuanto entró a la cocina y vio a su maestro sentado en la mesa.

_Buenos días Milo, ¿Estás preparado?

_Si, supongo que solo algo nervioso.- Respondió Milo.

_Se te nota.- Dijo sarcástico Adeiros.

Milo solo esbozó una sonrisa. Se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso de vidrio, se la tomó de un solo sorbo, dejó el vaso, y se sentó frente a Adeiros.

_Maestro… - Dijo en voz baja Milo, mirando fijamente el vaso vacío.

_Dime Milo… - Respondió tranquilamente Adeiros, sin apartar la vista de su libro.

_ ¿Y si no lo logro? Preguntó el joven de azules cabellos. Esta pregunta hizo que Adeiros levantara la vista de su libro y lo mirara fijamente, extrañado por la inseguridad de Milo

_ ¿Por qué dices eso? Preguntó el maestro.

_No lo sé… Estoy seguro de que he entrenado y me he preparado muy bien pero… por primera vez me siento inseguro de poder lograrlo…

Adeiros dejó su libro a un lado, se acomodó en la silla, y dijo tranquilamente:

_Escucha Milo, es normal que sientas nervios, porque has entrenado durante muchos años para llegar hasta este momento, pero eso no significa que debas dudar de tus habilidades y de tu experiencia. Recuerda que tú prometiste a tus amigos y a mí que sobrevivirías al entrenamiento y ganarías la armadura… - Milo no decía nada, solo miraba fijo a su maestro mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía. – Estabas tan seguro hace unos días, ¿Por qué dudas ahora?

_No lo sé maestro, últimamente me he estado preguntando si realmente soy lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo… - Respondió Milo, y apoyó su cabeza en su mano.

_Por supuesto que lo eres, eres el único que ha logrado llegar hasta aquí. No debes preocuparte Milo, la esperanza es lo más importante de un caballero, debes tener fe y confianza y ti mismo, pero eso no significa que debes despreocuparte de todo y confiarte de más, ¿entiendes?

_Si, entiendo maestro, le agradezco mucho… - Dijo un ahora más tranquilo y confiado Milo. Adeiros sonrió.

_Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, antes que se haga más tarde.

_Si, está bien. – Respondió Milo .

Ambos salieron de la casa, y emprendieron el camino hacia el lugar donde Milo realizaría la prueba por la armadura dorada de Escorpio.

Caminaron un largo rato, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un oscuro y gigantesco bosque. Era el único lugar verde de toda la isla, pero era un lugar al que nadie entraba. Para los aldeanos de la isla, entrar ahí, era prácticamente un suicidio, ya que estaba repleto de horribles criaturas y bestias, pero lo peor de todo, es que era el hogar de todos los escorpiones que habían en la isla. La prueba de Milo consistía en internarse en el bosque, encontrar la armadura dorada que estaba escondida ahí dentro, vigilada por millones de escorpiones, encontrar el camino fuera del bosque, y salir vivo con la armadura.

Milo y Adeiros estaban parados frente a la entrada del bosque. Milo observaba fijamente la oscuridad de aquel lugar, lleno de nervios.

_Es hora Milo. – Dijo Adeiros. – Yo se que tu, más que nadie puede hacerlo. – Milo soltó un gran suspiro.

_Gracias maestro. – Milo se paró frente a su maestro. – Ahora es el momento de poner a prueba todo lo que me ha enseñado en estos seis años… Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí…

Adeiros puso sus manos en los hombros de Milo.

_Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Milo, de todo lo que has logrado en estos años. – Milo abrazó a su maestro. Cuando se soltaron, dio media vuelta, y se adentró en el bosque. Adeiros se quedó observando desde la entrada hasta que Milo se perdió de vista

Milo comenzó a caminar. Pasó un largo rato caminando sin que nada ocurriera y sin ningún rastro de la armadura, hasta que empezó a oír un montón de ruidos. Miró para todos lados para averiguar de dónde provenían, pero no vio nada. Hasta que en un momento, sin previo aviso, un gran tigre de bengala saltó de las malezas y se le tiró encima. Milo cayó al suelo. Cuando se levantó, notó que tenía una gran herida en el brazo, producida por las garras del tigre.

_Demonios. – Dijo Milo agarrándose el brazo. El tigre estaba parado frente a él, en posición de ataque. Cuando el tigre saltó para volver a atacarlo, unos segundos antes, Milo gritó:

_ _**¡Restricción! **_El tigre cayó al suelo antes de atrapar a Milo, y comenzó a lanzar aullidos y gritos de dolor. Adeiros pudo escuchar los gritos del animal desde dónde estaba. Milo lo tenía atrapado, después de unos segundos de tener al tigre dominado por la Restricción, le propinó una fuerte patada que rompió el cuello del animal, que cayó muerto al instante.

Milo dejó salir una bocanada de aire. Clavó su dedo índice en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, y la hemorragia de su brazo se detuvo al instante.

Unos minutos después mientras caminaba, sintió que algo se deslizaba entre sus pies. Cuando miró hacia abajo, descubrió una serpiente enredada en su pierna derecha. Intentó quitársela, pero era demasiado tarde; la serpiente había clavado sus colmillos en la pierna de Milo.

_ ¡Aaahhhhhhhh! Milo soltó un alarido de dolor ante la picadura de la serpiente. Furioso, logró atrapar al bicho, y lo apretujó con su puño hasta que el animal reventó. Se hincó en su rodilla izquierda aferrándose a la pierna herida.

_No me puedo dejar vencer, esto no es nada, debo continuar… - Se dijo Milo para sí, se levantó con dificultad, y siguió caminando.

Llevaba una hora y media en el bosque, Adeiros comenzaba a impacientarse. Caminó por un largo rato, buscando por todos lados la armadura, pero no había signos de ella. Pasaron unos veinte minutos del incidente con la serpiente. Milo sentía el veneno correr por su cuerpo, de vez en cuando tropezaba, no podía ver claramente ni moverse con mucha agilidad. Cuando pensó que ya no podía ser peor, un montón de murciélagos aparecieron de la nada, volaron por encima de la cabeza de Milo, lo que lo obligó a tirarse al suelo y cubrirse la cabeza. Cuando la bandada se perdió de vista, se levantó del suelo. No tenía muchas fuerzas para moverse, pero igual siguió adelante.

Diez minutos después, Milo no podía más. El veneno de la serpiente había hecho total efecto en el. Ya no soportó más el peso de su cuerpo y cayó de cara al suelo.

_Diablos… si pierdo, no podré volver con mis amigos, no podré convertirme en caballero… - Pensó Milo. Entonces comenzó a sentir una gran cosmoenergía, que parecía llamarlo y darle fuerzas. Levantó la cabeza, aclaró la vista, y pudo observar un destello dorado. Hizo un esfuerzo, y se levantó. Caminó lentamente hacia la luz dorada, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, descubrió una caja hecha completamente de oro puro, con un gran escorpión grabado: La Armadura Dorada de Escorpio estaba frente a él, incrustada en una gran roca.

Al ver la armadura se llenó de alegría, y olvidó el dolor que sentía. La armadura dorada parecía haberlo revivido por completo. Ahora podía ver y oír claramente y moverse ágilmente.

Se acercó a la urna sagrada y la acarició.

_Creí que nunca te encontraría… - Susurró Milo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras acariciaba la caja. Luego intentó sacarla de la roca, y para su sorpresa, miles y miles de escorpiones empezaron a salir de las cavidades de la roca. Milo retrocedió unos pasos, estupefacto. Nunca en su vida había visto tantos escorpiones juntos. Los pequeños bichos comenzaron a trepar por sus piernas y a picarlo, mientras que Milo hacía lo que podía para quitárselos de encima, pero era inútil.

El dolor que sentía era insoportable, y podía sentir la horrible sensación del veneno de los escorpiones correr por su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de caer, hasta que algo increíble sucedió: La urna sagrada del escorpión celestial se abrió por sí sola, dejando al descubierto la figura de un escorpión dorado, que brillaba intensamente. La armadura se dividió, y cubrió el cuerpo de Milo.

Milo comenzó a elevar su cosmoenergía, y en una explosión de cosmos, logró quitarse a los escorpiones que tenía encima. Luego se echó a correr. Mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, los escorpiones seguían trepando por sus piernas y picándolo, pero Milo no se detuvo, siguió corriendo, hasta que pudo ver una luz blanca y brillante, y pudo sentir el viento. Hizo un esfuerzo más, y minutos después, se encontró en la salida, frente a Adeiros.

_ ¡MILO! Gritó de alegría su maestro al verlo. Milo no aguantó más, y cayó. Adeiros alcanzó a atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

_Ma…estro, lo… lo logré… - Dijo cortadamente Milo, y segundos después, se desmayó en los brazos de su maestro.

_Por supuesto que lo lograste… - Susurró Adeiros, con una gran sonrisa. Luego levantó a Milo, y lo llevó a la casa para curarlo.

_**Cinco días después…**_

Milo estaba acostado en su cama. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de picaduras. Adeiros había logrado curarlo, pero desde el día de la prueba, no había despertado. Adeiros entró a la habitación con una vasija de agua. Tomó un pequeño trapo, lo sumergió en la vasija, y lo colocó en la frente de Milo.

En el preciso instante en el que Adeiros le puso el trapo mojado, Milo despertó.

Con una velocidad increíble, se quitó el trapo de la frente y agarró a Adeiros de la túnica.

_Cálmate Milo soy yo, Adeiros, tu maestro. – Lo calmó Adeiros. Milo se tranquilizó y soltó a Adeiros, luego se sentó en la cama.

_Lo lamento maestro, no sé qué me pasó… - Se disculpó Milo.

_Está bien Milo, estaba seguro que tendrías una reacción como esta cuando despertaras. – Respondió Adeiros, acomodándose la túnica.

_ ¿Cuantos días llevo inconsciente?

_Cinco.

_ ¿Tanto? Pensó Milo. Luego intentó levantarse de la cama, pero un fuerte dolor lo obligó a quedarse sentado.

_ ¡Ouch!

_ ¿Qué te pasa? Le preguntó Adeiros.

_Mi cuerpo… me siento muy adolorido…

_Es porque recibiste muchos piquetes de escorpiones, será mejor que te acuestes y descanses hasta que estés totalmente recuperado.

_Está bien… - Milo se recostó en la cama, y se quedó totalmente dormido.

_**Tres años después…**_

Después de la prueba, Milo decidió quedarse un tiempo con su maestro, para que le enseñara como utilizar la armadura dorada.

Ahora que manejaba perfectamente la armadura dorada, estaba listo para partir de regreso al Santuario, y para reencontrarse con sus amigos, y tomar su lugar como el nuevo Caballero dorado de Escorpio, ya no era solo Milo, ahora era Milo de Escorpio.


	8. Chapter 8: El esperado reecuentro

**Capítulo 8**

**El esperado reencuentro**

Era temprano en la mañana. Milo ya estaba listo para partir de regreso hacia el Santuario, y tomar su lugar como el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio.

Se levantó bien temprano, para poder pasar el último rato con su maestro. Entrenaron un rato, y cuando se cansaron, se metieron a la casa y almorzaron.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se pusieron a platicar.

_Se está haciendo tarde. – Dijo Adeiros, mirando el reloj de la pared. – Raro que aún no hayan llegado por ti.

_Ya vendrán en cualquier momento. – Dijo Milo, que a pesar de parecer tranquilo, daba vueltas por toda la casa. Se sentía algo mal por dejar solo a Adeiros, pero se moría de ganas de ver a sus amigos después de tantos años.

_Quieres ver a tus amigos ¿No?

_Más que nada… - Respondió Milo, sin dejar de dar vueltas.

_Milo, ¿Te podrías quedar quieto de una buena vez? Me mareas.

_Lo siento… - Se disculpó Milo, y se sentó en una silla frente a Adeiros.

Unos minutos después sintieron que alguien tocaba la puerta. Adeiros se levantó a abrir, mientras que Milo miraba expectante desde su silla. Cuando Adeiros abrió la puerta, se encontró con dos soldados del Santuario.

_Buenos días caballeros, supongo que vienen a buscar a Milo… - Les dijo Adeiros a los soldados.

_Si, a Milo de Escorpio.

_Esperen unos minutos. – Adeiros se dio vuelta para decirle a Milo que vaya por sus cosas, pero Milo ya había salido como una flecha hacia su cuarto y ya volvía con su maleta.

Ambos salieron de la casa.

_Lo esperaremos en el barco señor. – Dijo uno de los soldados a Milo.

_Me parece bien. – Respondió el dorado.

Cuando los soldados se fueron, Milo abrazó a su maestro.

_Lo extrañaré mucho maestro… - Dijo Milo, mientras abrazaba a Adeiros.

_Yo también te extrañaré mucho Milo… Estoy más que orgulloso de ti.

_Gracias maestro, gracias por todo lo que me enseñó, por todo lo que hizo por mí en estos años…

_No me agradezcas… - Los dos escucharon que el barco estaba listo para zarpar.

_Adiós maestro…

_Que tengas suerte, Milo de Escorpio.

Milo sonrió, le dio un último abrazo a su maestro, y salió corriendo hacia el barco. Cuando llegó, subió rápidamente, y dejó sus cosas. Cuando el barco empezó a moverse, saludó con la mano a Adeiros. Cuándo se perdió la isla de vista, se fue a su camarote a descansar, ya que el viaje duraría un día y medio. Después de varias horas, se levantó, buscó algo de alimento, y luego se dirigió a la cabina del capitán.

_ ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Preguntó Milo al capitán.

_Solo unas pocas horas señor. – Le contestó.

_Muy bien, gracias.

Milo salió de la cabina y se puso a contemplar el mar. Se puso a imaginar cómo se verían sus amigos después de diez años. En todo ese tiempo, los había extrañado muchísimo, y había veces en las que se sentía demasiado solo. Estuvo un largo rato observando el mar, pensando en diversas cosas, hasta que apareció un soldado.

_Señor Milo, casi hemos llegado. – Le dijo el soldado.

Milo se dio vuelta y pudo observar Atenas. Una gigantesca felicidad lo invadió.

_Si, gracias. – Le respondió Milo sin dejar de mirar el Santuario.

Cuando el barco tocó tierra, se puso su armadura dorada, bajó, y se dirigió al Coliseo a toda velocidad. Estaba repleto de gente, pues era el mes que todos los caballeros que se habían ido hace diez años para comenzar el entrenamiento por sus armaduras, empezaban a llegar. Trató de buscar a alguno de sus amigos, pero no encontraba a nadie. En eso logró ver a un joven alto de cabello lila, lacio y muy largo, con dos puntos en su frente, y una armadura dorada, de la cual sobresalían dos grandes cuernos del pecho. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

_ ¡Mu! ¡Mu! Comenzó a gritar Milo. El joven se percató de que alguien a sus espaldas lo llamaba. Se dio vuelta, y vio a Milo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

_ ¿Milo? Mu lo miró sorprendido - ¿Eres tú?

_Si soy yo. – Le respondió Milo, y corrió hacia él. Los amigos se abrazaron y luego se miraron por un momento.

_Caray, no te había reconocido… ¿Cuándo llegaste? Le preguntó un alegre Mu.

_Hace un rato, estaba buscando a ver si los encontraba, y justo te vi.

_Me alegra verte de nuevo Milo. – Le dijo sonriendo Mu.

_Si, a mi también. Tengo unas ganas de ir a saludar a tu maestro… - Milo notó que la cara de Mu, cambió totalmente al oír eso, la gran sonrisa que tenía, fue reemplazada por un rostro de tristeza.

_ ¿Qué pasa Mu? Le preguntó extrañado.

_Te tengo muy malas noticias Milo…

_Me estas asustando Mu, ¿Qué pasó?

_Mi maestro Shion, el patriarca, murió…

_ ¡¿Qué?!

_Así es, fue reemplazado por su hermano, Arles.

_No lo puedo creer, no me esperaba una cosa así, lo lamento mucho Mu… - Le dijo Milo, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Mu, sorprendido ante la magnitud de la noticia.

En ese momento, dos soldados entraron al Coliseo.

_El patriarca Arles solicita la presencia de todos los caballeros que se encuentran presentes en sus aposentos, para la presentación.

Los soldados se retiraron y comenzó la movilización.

Milo y Mu entraron a la Cámara del Patriarca junto con todos los otros caballeros. Cuando entró, vio justo a la que quería ver. Un joven alto, fuerte, de cabellos azul grisáceo, largo hasta debajo de la cintura y lacio, y una imponente armadura dorada.

Milo iba a gritar para que el Acuariano notara que él estaba ahí, porque parecía como si buscara a alguien, pero la emoción que sentía lo dejó mudo. Cuando al fin salió de ese trance gritó a todo pulmón:

_ ¡CAMUS! El santo de Acuario parecía haber reconocido la voz al instante, porque se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_ ¡MILO! Gritó Camus, y corrió hacia él. – Demonios, no te había visto. – Mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

_No lo puedo creer, apenas te reconocí… - Dijo Milo, mientras soltaba a Camus y ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

_Tú también, estás muy cambiado. – Le dijo Camus, mientras lo observaba de arriba abajo. Luego se dio vuelta y vio a Mu.

_ ¡Mu! Exclamó, y abrazó al Ariano. - ¡Qué bueno verte!

_Lo sé, que alegría verte de nuevo Camus. – Dijo Mu, mientras lo soltaba con una sonrisa.

Mientras, otro joven con armadura dorada los observaba.

_ ¿Puedo unirme al reencuentro? Dijo el joven a sus espaldas, haciendo que los tres voltearan a ver. Ni Camus ni Milo supieron quien era, hasta que Mu gritó:

_ ¡AIORIA! Mu abrazó a un cambiado Aioria, alto, con su melena castaña ondulada, y bastante musculoso.

_ ¡Mu! Dijo sonriendo, cuando abrazó a su amigo.

Milo y Camus se miraron.

_ ¿Aioria? Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

_ ¡Milo! ¡Camus! Tanto tiempo… - Aioria los abrazó.

_ ¡Silencio por favor! Ordenó el nuevo patriarca Arles. Era bastante diferente a su hermano, era más bajo de estatura, tenía cabello grises, vestido con una túnica azul oscuro, un casco rojo y una máscara color azul marino.

Todos los caballeros que estaban presentes comenzaron a ordenarse, formando líneas horizontales frente al patriarca, los de bronce en el lado derecho, los de plata al medio, y los caballeros dorados en el lado izquierdo.

_Procederé a nombrar a todos los caballeros, aunque algunos no estén presentes. Comenzaré por los de bronce, luego continuaré con los plateados, y finalmente los dorados.

Todos estaban hincados frente al patriarca. Arles se levantó de su silla y desenrolló un pergamino.

_Caballeros de bronce:

-Seiya de Pegaso -Shun de Andrómeda -Hyoga de Cisne -Shiryu de Dragón -Ikki de Fénix -Ban de León Menor -Jabu de Unicornio -Nachi de Lobo -Geky de Oso Mayor -Ichi de Hidra

_Estos son los únicos caballeros de bronce que han conseguido sus armaduras hasta ahora… - Aclaró el patriarca. – Ahora procederé a nombrar a los caballeros plateados.

-Misty de Lagarto -Moses de Ballena -Asterión de Perros de Caza -Babel de Centauro -Jamián de Cuervo -Algol de Perseo -Capella de Auriga -Dante de Cerbero -Algethi de Heracles -Dio de Mosca -Sirius de Can Mayor -Ptolemy de Flecha -Albiore de Cefeo -Orfeo de Lira -Marín de Águila – (Milo notó que Aioria sonrió al oír ese nombre) -Shaina de Ophiuchus -Leenah de Lince… - A Milo se le puso la piel de gallina al oír ese nombre. Había olvidado por completo que su mejor amiga se convertiría en caballero plateado. Volteó a ver hacia la fila de los caballeros plateados, y pudo ver una joven bastante alta, muy bella sin importar la máscara plateada que cubría su rostro, cabello rubio y muy largo, hasta por la cintura, y cubierta por una imponente armadura de plata, color turquesa azulado.

La armadura de Leenah no llevaba hombreras, el peto cubría la parte de sus senos, con un y una parte que sobresalía cubriendo su cuello, con una pequeña abertura diagonal en el medio. El antebrazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por la parte que protegía su puño, y por una parte que llegaba hasta el codo, del cual sobresalía un colmillo que llegaba también al codo, mientras que el antebrazo derecho estaba protegido por una muñequera de plata. Tenía botas de plata que contaban con rodilleras, debajo de la armadura, llevaba una especie de calza color blanco. Su casco era una especie de diadema, de la cual sobresalían dos colmillos a cada lado, apuntando hacia abajo.

Milo se quedó estupefacto observando a la ya adulta Leenah. Se quedó observándola detenidamente por un rato, Camus se percató de ello.

_Ahora finalizaré con el nombramiento de los doce Caballeros Dorados: - Dijo fuertemente el patriarca, sacando a Milo de sus pensamientos.

-Mu de Aries -Aldebarán de Tauro -Saga de Géminis -Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer -Aioria de Leo -Shaka de Virgo -Dohko de Libra -Milo de Escorpio -Shura de Capricornio -Camus de Acuario -Afrodita de Piscis, aprovecho a decir, que ante la muerte de Aioros de Sagitario, la armadura dorada de Sagitario no tiene dueño.

Milo se quedó atónito ante tal noticia. Se inclinó un poco por detrás de la espalda de Shura para susurrarle a Camus:

_ ¿Sabías eso?

_No tenía ni idea. – Le respondió. Ambos voltearon para ver a Aioria, el cual denotaba una expresión de tristeza profunda en su mirada, por la muerte de su hermano.

_Eso es todo caballeros, pueden retirarse. – Dijo el patriarca, mientras enrollaba otra vez el pergamino y se sentaba en su silla.

Todos los caballeros salieron de la Cámara del Patriarca. Los cuatro amigos salieron juntos.

_Lamento mucho lo de tu hermano Aioria… - Le dijo Milo a Aioria.

_Gracias, igual no se preocupen, ya he logrado recuperarme. – Le respondió el león.

_Me alegra oír eso. – Le dijo Mu, sonriente.

Mientras Camus, Aioria y Mu platicaban sobre sus entrenamientos, Milo miraba para todos lados, buscando a Leenah.

_Está con los demás caballeros de plata. – Le dijo Camus, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

_ ¿Eh?

_Oigan, si quieren quédense, nosotros dos iremos a buscar a Leenah. – Les dijo Camus a Aioria y Mu.

_Está bien, nos vemos luego. – Respondió Mu.

_Adiós… vamos a buscarla Milo. – Dijo Camus, tomando a Milo del brazo.

_E...está bien.

Los dos salieron de entre la multitud y se fueron al Coliseo.

_ ¿Sabías que Leenah y Shaina de Ophiuchus son los caballeros de plata más fuertes y poderosos?

_ ¿De verdad? Preguntó asombrado Milo. Camus asintió con la cabeza.

_Ella y Shaina son las encargadas de entrenar a los nuevos aprendices.

_No tenía idea de eso. – Milo se quedó pensativo.

Cuando llegaron al Coliseo, observaron a un grupo de aprendices mirando asombrados, a dos amazonas plateadas, que les estaban enseñando a combatir. Milo las miró por un momento, no podía distinguir bien quien era quien, ya que las dos amazonas se lanzaban golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra. Cuando al fin se separaron, tomando una pose de ataque a unos metros de distancia, Milo reconoció de inmediato a la amazona rubia, que peleaba con Shaina, caballero de plata de Ophiuchus, que tenía cabello verde ondulado, hasta la mitad de la espalda, alta, y su armadura plateada era color violeta oscuro.

La amazona rubia se dio vuelta, y pudo observar un rostro que le parecía muy familiar. Se paró y bien, y miró fijamente a Milo. Luego se le acercó, y cuando estuvo parada frente a él lo observó unos segundos, completamente estática.

_¿Milo?


	9. Chapter 9: Los Doce Templos

**Capítulo 9**

**Los Doce Templos **

_ ¿Milo? ¿Eres tú? Le preguntó la amazona, bastante sorprendida.

_Soy yo Leenah. – Le dijo Milo, mientras se acercaba a ella, y Leenah retrocedía unos pasos.

_No lo puedo creer… - Dijo Leenah que no dejaba de observarlo de arriba abajo.

Milo no pudo contenerse más, y sin previo aviso, abrazó a la sorprendida amazona. Leenah le correspondió el abrazo y luego lo soltó.

_Te vez, muy diferente… - Le dijo Milo sin dejar de observar su máscara plateada.

_Si lo sé, pasaron diez años… - La voz de Leenah era fuerte y decidida, pero a la vez suave y dulce. Aunque Milo podía ver a una mujer fuerte y crecida, sabía que aún estaba esa niña ruda y peleadora.

_Ahh que lindo día, me iré a recorrer un poco el Santuario… - Dijo Camus, con la intención de dejar a Milo solo con Leenah. - ¿Me acompañas Shaina? Dirigiéndose a la amazona de cabello verde.

_Sí, claro. – Le respondió. Shaina les indicó al grupo de aprendices que se encontraban ahí que podían retirarse, y todos salieron corriendo del lugar. Shaina y Camus se fueron, dejando a Milo y a Leenah solos. Ambos empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro.

_ ¿Cuándo llegaste Leenah?

_Hace un mes y medio, ¿y tú? Le respondió, sin voltear a verlo.

_Hace un rato… realmente me sorprende verte así, Camus me dijo que tú y Shaina eran los plateados más fuertes… ¿es cierto?

_Si… es cierto… - Le respondió. Milo notó un dejo de orgullo y felicidad en su voz. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento en Milos?

_Bien, me tocó un maestro excelente, ¿y el tuyo?

_También, los diez años se me hicieron más cortos de lo que pensé…

_Si… tienes razón.

Pasaron todo el día platicando sobre sus entrenamientos, sus maestros, y las pruebas que tuvieron que realizar para ganar sus armaduras.

_Se hace tarde Milo, tengo que regresar, mi alumna se debe estar impacientando…

_ ¿Alumna?

_Si… el patriarca me encomendó a una niña para que la entrene, supongo que te encomendará un aprendiz a ti también. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya… Qué alegría verte de nuevo Milo. – Dijo Leenah con una sonrisa debajo de la máscara.

_Igual Leenah, nos vemos mañana.

_Adiós.

Leenah salió del Coliseo, y se dirigió al recinto de amazonas, a su cabaña, donde vivía con su pupila. Cuando entró a la cabaña se sorprendió al no ver a su alumna ahí. La buscó por toda la cabaña y no la encontró.

_ ¡Hola maestra! Escuchó la voz de una niña a sus espaldas.

_ ¡Bría! ¿Dónde de habías metido niña? Te busqué por todas partes…

_Lo siento maestra, fui por algo de leña. – La niña dejó caer las ramas al suelo y luego se frotó los brazos adoloridos. Bría era bastante alta, delgada, de cabello color marrón oscuro, lacio hasta debajo de los hombros, y ojos color avellana, los cuales estaban escondidos tras una máscara metálica, la cual tenía dibujadas dos líneas moradas que atravesaban sus ojos. Era una huérfana, que después del asesinato de sus padres, se dirigió al Santuario, y el patriarca la dejó al cuidado de Leenah, para que la entrenara.

_Bien, levanta eso y ponlo en la estufa. – Le dijo Leenah a la niña, observando las gruesas ramas en el suelo.

_Está bien. – La niña levantó de mala gana la leña del suelo y la colocó en la estufa.

_Tengo que ir con el patriarca, cuando vuelva empezaremos a entrenar. – Le dijo Leenah, observándola acomodar las ramas.

_Me parece bien. – Le respondió.

Leenah salió de la cabaña, y se dirigió a los aposentos del patriarca, absorta en sus pensamientos. En el camino se topó con Marín, Caballero de Plata de Águila. Marín era de una estatura no muy alta, pelirroja y cabello enrulado, y la máscara que le cubría el rostro. No llevaba puesta su armadura. En su lugar llevaba la ropa de entrenamiento que usan las amazonas, que contaba de una sola hombrera metálica blanca del lado izquierdo, el peto que cubría su busto color blanco también, debajo del peto llevaba una especie de camisa color rojo, con la parte de abajo negro. Un largo pañuelo blanco que colgaba de su cintura, rodilleras, debajo una calza roja. En las piernas llevaba polainas blancas que llegaban más o menos hasta sus rodillas, y zapatos negros.

_Hola Leenah, dijo Marín al verla, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Hola Marín…

_ ¿Adónde vas?

_A hablar con el patriarca para contarle cómo va el entrenamiento de Bría.

_ ¿Te acompaño?

_Te lo agradecería…

Marín y Leenah platicaron en el camino a la Cámara del Patriarca.

Cuando llegaron, Leenah entró y Marín la esperó afuera. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros del patriarca, se hincó en su rodilla derecha.

_Santidad, vengo a comunicarle los progresos de Bría en el entrenamiento.

_Muy bien, te escucho.

_A progresado bastante, es un poco irresponsable, pero creo que podré con ella…

_ ¿Y sus habilidades físicas?

_Es fuerte y ágil, pero bastante cobarde, y no tiene ningún conocimiento de pelea.

_Como lo esperaba… Bueno, confío en que tú Lince, puedas corregirla, y enseñarle lo que necesite saber para que se convierta en amazona.

_Así será Santidad, daré lo mejor de mí para lodo te lograrlo.

_Eso espero, si eso es todo, te puedes retirar.

_Gracias Santidad. – Leenah se levantó e hizo una reverencia, luego salió del lugar.

_ ¿Todo bien? Preguntó Marín.

_Si, no me agrada para nada el nuevo patriarca… - Dijo Leenah, recargándose en la pared.

_ ¿Por qué?

_No lo sé, es más frío y distante que el antiguo patriarca, además de que cada persona que objeta algo que hace o no cumple alguna de sus órdenes aparece muerto…

_Tienes razón, pero te conviene no seguir diciendo esas cosas si no quieres aparecer muerta tu también.

_Já, si seguro… - Leenah rió con sarcasmo. – Quisiera verlos intentarlo… Bueno, será mejor que vuelva con Bría, me está esperando para entrenar.

_Está bien, nos vemos luego Leenah.

_Adiós Marín.

Leenah se alejó de Marín y se fue a entrenar con su alumna.

Por otro lado, los doce caballeros dorados eran guiados por un hombre llamado Quiáthos, que era el guardia personal del patriarca y el que se encargaba de organizar a los caballeros y aprendices. Quiáthos era bastante alto, delgado, tenía cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta debajo de la cintura, con mechones que caían por su frente, ojos verde claro. Estaba vestido con una túnica negra, con cinturón y hombreras de plata, y una larga capa negra con bordes de plata. Guiaba a los caballeros dorados al lugar dónde vivirían en el Santuario, un lugar llamado: Las Doce Casas.

Cuando estuvieron frente a un gran templo, Quiathos se detuvo, y luego volteó hacia los caballeros.

_Este lugar se llama Las Doce Casas, es un lugar que está prohibido para todos los demás caballeros, es solo para los caballeros dorados. – Dijo Quiáthos a los caballeros dorados, que escuchaban con atención. – En total hay doce templos, a los cuales se les asigna un signo del zodíaco. Cada uno de ustedes es dueño de un templo. Las Doce Casas protegen el Santuario y la Cámara del Patriarca, el deber de ustedes será proteger su templo de cualquier enemigo que quiera cruzarlo, aún a costa de su vida. La ubicación de los templos es por orden de los signos, por lo tanto, Aries es la primera – Quiáthos señaló el templo que tenía detrás. – Seguida por Tauro, luego Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y finalmente Piscis, que tengan suerte caballeros. – En una nube de humo dorado, Quiáthos desapareció.

Los caballeros dorados se quedaron mirando desconcertados el lugar de dónde Quiáthos desapareció, luego entraron el templo.

Mu se quedó en el primer templo, Aldebarán en el segundo, tres templos quedaron vacíos, ya que Saga de Géminis había desaparecido, Dohko de Libra estaba en otra parte y Aioros de Sagitario había muerto, Máscara de Muerte en el cuarto, Aioria en el quinto, Shaka en el sexto, Milo en octavo, Shura en el décimo, Camus en el onceavo, y Afrodita en el doceavo.

Cuando Milo llegó al templo del Escorpión Celestial, se quedó observándolo desde afuera. Tenía dos pequeñas cúpulas en ambos lados del frente del techo, tres columnas de cada lado, y arriba, en el techo de la fachada, había un formato triangular, en el que estaba grabado el símbolo de Escorpio. Shura, Camus y Afrodita entraron en su templo, ya que debían cruzarlo para llegar a los suyos que se encontraban más adelante mientras que Milo permaneció afuera frente al Templo, observándolo. Finalmente se decidió a entrar. Cuando entró, miró a su alrededor, y no se sorprendió al ver que no había ninguna diferencia con los de sus compañeros.

Era bastante amplio, tenía muros y columnas en los costados.

Milo miraba para todos lados, haber si encontraba una diferencia. En eso, descubrió una puerta que estaba oculta detrás de varias columnas. Del picaporte colgaba una llave atada a un hilo, y en la puerta había una nota pegada que decía: Milo de Escorpio. Milo descolgó la llave, la introdució en la cerradura, la dio vuelta, y la puerta se abrió al instante. Milo entró a la habitación. Cuando estuvo dentro, se quedó boquiabierto.

Era como una casa interna, pero era increíblemente grande. En la sala principal, habían tres sillones negros, dos pequeños en los cabía una persona, y uno grande, en el que cabían dos, y el medio, una pequeña mesa de vidrio. Milo se caminó hacia la cocina. Era bastante grande. Una mesa de madera al medio, rodeada por cuatro sillas. Una mesada toda hecha de mármol, y un pequeño modular, dónde habían platos, vasos y utensilios. Junto a él, un refrigerador, dónde había comida en abundancia. Cuando terminó de ver la cocina, Milo caminó a la habitación. Era comodísima y grande. Contaba de una cama de dos plazas, una pequeña mesa de vidrio con un cajón junto a ella, una cajonera de madera, y un armario, dentro de un pasillo al costado, había un baño, equipado con toallas, jabones, cepillo de dientes, y demás cosas.

Cuando salió de la habitación, se dirigió al refrigerador, tomó una manzana verde, se dirigió a la sala, y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones. Se devoró la manzana en menos de dos minutos, y después se quedó observando con detenimiento la sala. Luego de un rato así, se aburrió, y decidió ir a ver que hacía Camus. Salió de la pequeña casa, cerró la puerta con llave, y se la colgó en el cuello. Luego salió del templo del Escorpión Celestial, y se dirigió a la casa de Acuario.

Cuando iba saliendo de la casa de Capricornio, se topó con el Acuariano, que iba a Escorpión a buscarlo.

_ ¡Camus! Justamente te iba a buscar… - Dijo Milo en cuanto lo vio.

_Yo iba justo a tu templo a buscarte… - Le respondió con una sonrisa.

_Oye, hace diez años que no estamos aquí… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el Santuario?

_Me parece bien Milo…

Ambos salieron de donde estaban y se dirigieron primero al Coliseo. En el camino platicaron bastante, aún no habían tenido tiempo para charlar, así que se pusieron a contarse todo lo que les había acontecido en los últimos diez años.

Cuando llegaron, se asombraron de ver a una niña de cabello marrón, al parecer una aprendiz, lanzando varias patadas al aire, derrumbando las columnas que se encontraban cerca y resquebrajando las paredes, y parada en una gran roca, con los brazos cruzados, estaba Leenah.

Milo y Camus se sentaron en las gradas, observando a la maestra y a la alumna.

_Supongo que esa ha de ser la alumna de la que me habló… -Dijo Milo, observando a la pequeña niña, que ahora trataba de esquivar los golpes que su maestra le lanzaba.

_No sabía que Leenah tuviera una pupila… - Dijo Camus.

_Yo tampoco, hoy me lo dijo… - Un fuerte ruido atrajo su atención. Cuando voltearon a ver, Bría estaba tirada en suelo boca abajo, y de su brazo izquierdo salía sangre. La niña se levantó a duras penas, soltó un quejido de dolor, y se agarró el brazo. Leenah estaba agachada, aún en pose de ataque, a varios metros de ella. La escucharon gritar:

_ ¡Si te quieres convertir en caballero, debes aprender a no ser tan cobarde, Bría!

_Lo lamento maestra, no volverá a suceder… - Dijo Bría, mientras aún trataba de ponerse de pie.

_Mañana continuaremos Bría, ahora estás muy lastimada… Ve a la fuente y que te den vendajes, enseguida iré.

_Está bien maestra… - Bría salió de del Coliseo y se encaminó a la Fuente.

Leenah se dio vuelta, y se quedó observando a Milo y Camus con los brazos cruzados.

_ ¿Esa es tu alumna? Preguntó Milo.

_Así es, Bría. – Milo y Camus bajaron de las gradas, y se pararon junto a ella.

_Es bastante fuerte. – Dijo Camus, observando la salida del Coliseo, por donde había salido Bría.

_Si lo sé, es muy ágil y capaz, pero demasiado holgazana…

Milo rió. Los dorados acompañaron a la amazona a La Fuente, cuando se aseguraron que Bría estaba bien, se sentaron ahí, y platicaron hasta que oscureció. Ya eran las 22:00 pm, y los amigos recién se estaban despidiendo.

_Adiós Leenah. – Dijeron Camus y Milo al mismo tiempo.

_Buenas noches muchachos. – Leenah entró al recinto de amazonas.

Milo y Camus se dirigieron hacia las doce casas. Milo se quedó en Escorpio, y Camus se fue a Acuario.

Milo entró a su templo, se dirigió a la casa oculta, abrió la puerta, y se fue derecho a la habitación, a dormir.

Tan cansado estaba, que a los cinco minutos de haberse acostado, se quedó profundamente dormido.


	10. Chapter 10: El ataque misterioso

**Capítulo 10**

**El ataque misterioso**

Ya era un año desde la vuelta de Milo al Santuario y del reencuentro con sus preciados amigos. Como Leenah había dicho, el patriarca le encomendó un alumno, para que lo entrenara. El nombre de su pupilo era Ioas, un niño de seis años, de baja estatura, piel blanca, cabello corto y rubio, y ojos azules, Milo lo entrenaba para que se convirtiera en el caballero de bronce de Pantera.

Milo y Ioas se encontraban entrenando en el Coliseo. El pequeño trataba de realizar una técnica cósmica. Milo tenía una pierna en una roca, y el brazo apoyado en ella, y observaba al niño que trataba de elevar su cosmos sin lograrlo. Milo le indicó con un gesto de la mano que se detuviera. Se levantó, y caminó hacia el niño.

_Ioas, el cosmos no significa fuerza, el cosmos es algo que hay dentro de tu cuerpo, es lo que te da la fuerza. – Milo hizo énfasis en la última frase. – Si quieres elevar tu cosmos, debes concentrar toda tu fuerza y energía interior en un solo punto… ¿Entiendes? Así mira…

Milo apuntó con el puño cerrado hacia la pared de piedra. Encendió su cosmos, y de su puño salió un rayo dorado que dio contra la pared, dejando un gran agujero y resquebraduras a su alrededor. El niño miraba estupefacto el agujero de la pared.

_ ¿Entendiste? – Preguntó Milo, dirigiéndose al muchacho.

_Sí, creo que sí.

_Muy bien, ahora quiero que lo intentes otra vez.

_Está bien maestro. – Ioas se paró delante de la pared de piedra, unos metros más lejos de la parte que golpeó Milo. Pensó en lo que su maestro le había dicho, luego comenzó a concentrar en un solo punto (su puño), toda su energía y fuerza interior. Luego elevó esa energía, y un aura de color dorado lo rodeó. Apuntó a la pared, y un gran rayo dorado se desprendió de su puño, asestando la pared, y dejando un gigantesco agujero. Ioas se dejó caer al suelo a gatas.

Milo empezó a aplaudir impresionado.

_Sabía que podías lograrlo Ioas… - Le dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. El niño se levantó, exhausto, y miró a su maestro, sumamente feliz.

_ ¿Salió bien maestro?

_Excelente. - Su pupilo lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Muy bien hecho Ioas. – Dijo una voz femenina, a sus espaldas.

Milo y Ioas voltearon a ver quién les había hablado. Leenah estaba parada con los brazos cruzados, con Shaka de Virgo a un costado.

Virgo Shaka era un hombre alto y fuerte. Tenía cabello largo hasta las rodillas, rubio y lacio, y mechones que caían por su frente, en la cual tenía un punto rojo al medio, originario de la India, su rostro era tranquilo y sereno. Shaka vivía siempre con los ojos cerrados, guiándose por su cosmos, pero no porque fuera ciego. Shaka era considerado el hombre más cercano a un dios y el caballero dorado más poderoso, y también, considerado la reencarnación de Buda. Shaka, al mantener los ojos cerrados, almacena y concentra todo su cosmos, por eso, cuando los abre, desata todo su poder, y todos a su alrededor deben morir. Era un buen amigo de Leenah.

_ ¡Gracias señorita Leenah! Dijo el niño a Leenah. La amazona le revolvió el cabello de Ioas, y aunque no podía verlo, el niño percibió una sonrisa en su rostro.

Shaka caminó hasta el gran agujero que había dejado Ioas en la pared, y se quedó parado frente a él un momento.

_En este ataque se nota que se ha utilizado una gran cantidad de fuerza cósmica… Se ve que lo has entrenado muy bien Milo… - Dijo Shaka, volteando a ver al Escorpión.

_Gracias Shaka. - respondió Milo.

_El patriarca convocó una reunión de caballeros dorados. – Dijo Shaka.

_ ¿A sí? ¿Y para qué? Pregunto extrañado Milo.

_Aún no sabemos, a mí también me llamó. – Respondió la amazona.

_ ¿También? Leenah asintió con la cabeza.

_Si llamó a todos los caballeros dorados, y un caballero de plata, es porque algo debe estar sucediendo en el Santuario.

_Tienes razón Shaka, será mejor que nos apresuremos… Tú sigue entrenando Ioas, volveré en un rato. – Dijo Milo a su alumno.

_Está bien maestro, yo entrenaré solo, vaya tranquilo.

Milo sonrió, y se fue a la Cámara del Patriarca junto con Leenah y Shaka. Cuando entraron a la cámara, los caballeros dorados estaban ahí, hincados frente al patriarca, solo faltaba Aioria, y Shura que había ido por él.

Milo y Shaka se posicionaron entre los demás dorados, mientras que Leenah se hincó frente al patriarca, a la izquierda de los caballeros dorados, a unos metros de ellos.

Una vez que estaban todos, el patriarca dijo:

_Caballeros, los he citado aquí por una razón muy importante… En un pueblo, no muy lejos de aquí, llamado Kríhos, ha habido un fuerte ataque, es un pueblo de gente normal… Quiáthos interrogó a un sobreviviente, que falleció hace unas horas, y dijo que tres hombres, los atacaron. Aún no sabemos quiénes son, pero sospechamos que los dioses tienen algo que ver con esto…

_ ¿Los dioses? Preguntó Aldebarán de Tauro.

_ ¿Por qué los dioses querrían atacar un pueblo? Agregó Camus de Acuario.

_Aún no lo sabemos… - Respondió el patriarca. – No pudimos conseguir mucha información del sobreviviente… Sólo averiguamos que eran tres, y que cada uno tiene habilidades especiales y poderes únicos.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer Santidad? Le preguntó Mu de Aries.

_Los llamé a todos para que cada uno esté consciente y advertido de esto, y preparado por si deciden un ataque al Santuario… Pero mi plan es enviar a dos de ustedes para que investiguen…

_Disculpe Santidad, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué es que me llamó a mí? Preguntó Leenah.

_Precisamente por eso Lince, quiero que tu vayas a Kríhos, para que acompañes al caballero dorado que asignaré.

_ ¿Yo?

_Así es, no me parece conveniente enviar a dos caballeros dorados, por lo que decidí enviar a un santo de oro y uno de plata, y decidí enviarte a ti.

_Entiendo… - Dijo Leenah.

El patriarca se quedó observando pensativo a los caballeros dorados. Luego dijo:

_He decidido enviar a Shura de Capricornio. Tú y Lince son hermanos, por lo que tendrían algo de ventaja si los atacan. - Esto último dirigido directamente a Shura.

_Me parece bien Santidad. – Respondió Shura.

Shura de Capricornio era un hombre alto y corpulento, tenía mechones cortos de cabello negro, y ojos pequeños del mismo color. Era el portador de la legendaria Excalibur, la espada de los dioses que corta cualquier cosa, y con eso se nombraba el Caballero más Leal a Athena. Era el hermano mayor de Leenah, aunque siempre la quiso y la protegió como si fuera su propia hija.

_Espero que ustedes, caballeros dorados, estén alerta y se preparen para cualquier cosa que pueda suceder.

_Si Santidad. – Dijeron todos los caballeros.

_Eso es todo caballeros, se pueden retirar. Capricornio, Lince, quiero que partan enseguida, y vengan directo a verme en cuanto vuelvan.

_Así será Santidad. – Respondió Shura.

Todos los caballeros hicieron una reverencia y salieron de ahí.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, los caballeros dorados se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que les había dicho el patriarca.

Milo, Camus, Shura y Leenah se quedaron platicando.

_Será mejor que nos vayamos Shura… - Dijo Leenah.

_Tienes razón… Nos vemos luego chicos. – Dirigiéndose a Camus y Milo.

_Está bien, que tengan suerte. – Respondió Milo.

_Adiós. – Agregó Camus.

_Gracias, nos vemos. - Se despidió Leenah.

Shura y Leenah partieron enseguida hacia Kríhos. El viaje duró aproximadamente una hora y media. Cuando llegaron, se pusieron a recorrer el lugar.

Era una pequeña aldea, llena de pequeñas casas hechas de piedra, muchos árboles y flores, además de animales. A pesar de ser pequeña, mucha gente vivía ahí, muchas familias. Aunque era un pueblo que estaba no muy lejos del Santuario, las personas que vivían ahí no sabían nada de pelea, ni de combates. Eran personas normales. Por eso les extrañaba tanto que fueran atacados de una forma tan brutal.

Por los cadáveres que Leenah y Shura encontraron, pudieron ver que los aldeanos fueron muertos de tres formas diferentes: Algunos habían muerto por su propia mano, es decir, ellos mismos se habían lastimado; Otros habían muerto electrocutados; Y los demás habían muerto quemados. Shura y Leenah se quedaron estupefactos viendo la terrible forma en la que los aldeanos habían sido asesinados. Ambos revisaban cada cuerpo que encontraban, para ver si había alguno con vida.

_Será mejor separarnos Shura… - Le dijo Leenah a su hermano.

_Sí, es una buena idea… Por favor ten cuidado hermana.

_No te preocupes, lo tendré. Tú también.

Los hermanos se separaron y empezaron a buscar en cada casa algún indicio o alguna pista, y también, algún sobreviviente.

Leenah entró a una casa bastante grande, toda hecha de piedra, y bastante lujosa, al parecer, perteneció a una familia de bastante dinero. Al entrar, vio que toda la casa estaba destruida. Había sillones llenos de rajaduras tirados en el suelo, sillas y mesas de madera totalmente destruidas, trozos de vidrio por todos lados, papeles regados por toda la casa, y platos, adornos y vasos de porcelana hechos añicos. Era una casa bastante hermosa, el tapiz de las paredes era de color verde oscuro, aunque estaba lleno de rajaduras, igual que la alfombra que cubría el suelo. En el medio del techo, colgaba una gran lámpara de cristales, la cual estaba destruida, con todos los cristales tirados en el suelo.

Leenah caminó a una de las habitaciones, y cuando entró, se llevó un gran susto, al ver a un hombre y una mujer en una cama (aparentemente el matrimonio que vivía en la casa), totalmente quemados, y todas las cosas alrededor de la habitación, totalmente destruidas.

Leenah revolvió todo, pero no encontró nada que sea de ayuda. Luego un ruido en el armario de madera que se encontraba detrás de ella, llamó su atención. Se quedó mirando el armario unos segundos.

_Debe tratarse solo de mi imaginación. – Pensó, y siguió buscando. Pero volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido, y hasta alcanzó a ver la puerta del armario moverse hacia adelante. Dejó de revolver en el suelo, y caminó lentamente al armario. Cuando estuvo frente a él, giró la manija, y al abrir la pequeña puerta, se asombró al ver una pequeña niña, que lloraba desconsolada, y trataba de ocultarse de Leenah, estaba paralizada de miedo. Era pequeña, no debía tener más de cuatro años, tenía cabello negro, sujetado con dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, piel blanca y ojos color marrón oscuro, estaba vestida con un pequeño vestido color rosa claro, zapatos del mismo color con medias blancas que llegaban a sus rodillas.

_Por favor… no me hagas daño… - Le suplicó la niña a Leenah.

_No, yo no te haré daño, yo… yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, de verdad, soy una de las buenas. – Le dijo Leenah, tratando de parecer lo más dulce y tranquila que pudo.

La niña se levantó y se acercó un poco más a la amazona, y la observó con detenimiento.

_Tú… tú eres… ¿Un caballero de Athena?

_Así es pequeña, mi nombre es Leenah, soy el caballero de plata de Lince. – En el rostro de la niña se dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad y dejo de alivio. Abrazó a Leenah aunque sólo llegaba hasta su abdomen.

_ ¿Vienes a ayudarnos verdad? Le dijo la niña.

_Por supuesto, debes venir conmigo, yo te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Leenah y la pequeña niña salieron de la destruida casa.

_Esos… ¿Eran tus padres no es así? Le preguntó Leenah cuando estuvieron fuera.

_Si… - Murmuró la niña con tristeza.

_Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas niña?

_Yúkua. – Le contestó la niña.

_Que bonito nombre. Escúchame Yúkua, necesito que me cuentes en detalle todo lo que viste, todo lo que sabes sobre los que atacaron el pueblo, ¿Está bien?

_Está bien…

Entonces Yúkua le explicó a Leenah, todo los detalles de la horrible escena que había presenciado.

_**En otra parte…**_

Shura buscaba por todos lados. Se había metido en cada casa, pero no encontró nada, ni una pista, ni un sobreviviente, solo escombros.

Salió rápidamente de una casa, después de encontrarse con un hombre que había muerto ahorcándose a sí mismo.

Caminó por entre los cadáveres que había en el suelo, tratando de encontrar a su hermana. Entonces escuchó una débil voz masculina a sus espaldas.

_Por favor… ayúdame… - Shura se dio vuelta y vio a un hombre tirado en el suelo, lleno de cortaduras en el cuerpo producidas por una daga de plata que tenía en la mano. El hombre estaba cubierto de sangre. Tenía cabello castaño claro y ondulado, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, y ojos color avellana.

Shura corrió hasta el hombre y lo levantó.

_Eres un caballero… ¿Verdad? Le preguntó el hombre.

_Sí, soy Shura, caballero dorado de Capricornio. – Le respondió Shura.

_Que alivio… Sabía que los caballeros vendrían a ayudarnos… pero me temo que llegan tarde…

_Lo sé, dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

_Mi nombre es Mytes*…

_ ¿Tú te hiciste eso? Le preguntó Shura, señalando un corte profundo que tenía en el pecho.

_Así es… pero… alguien controlaba mis movimientos, he hizo que yo mismo me hiriera así.

_Debes venir conmigo. – Shura puso el brazo de Mytes alrededor de su cuello, y lo levantó. – Iremos al Santuario, necesito que me cuentes todo sobre el que te atacó, pero primero debemos encontrar a mi hermana.

_Muy bien.

_**Por otro lado…**_

_Tenemos que encontrar a mi hermano, Yúkua… No debe estar lejos…

_ ¿Su hermano también es caballero? – Le preguntó Yúkua.

_Así es, es el caballero dorado de Capricornio. Será mejor que lo busquemos.

_Muy bien.

Leenah y Yúkua empezaron a caminar por todo el pueblo, buscando a Shura. Por fin lo vieron acercarse sosteniendo a Mytes. Leenah y Yúkua corrieron hacia él.

_ ¡Shura! Gritó Leenah.

_ ¡Leenah! Gritó Shura. - ¿Estás bien hermana?

_Si estoy bien, ¿Y tú?

_También.

_ ¡Yúkua! Exclamó Mytes al ver a la niña que estaba detrás de Leenah.

_ ¡Señor Mytes! La niña abrazó al hombre. - ¿Se encuentra bien? Le preguntó la niña, al verlo tan herido.

_No te preocupes pequeña, estoy bien.

_ ¿No encontraste a nadie más que ella? Preguntó Shura a su hermana.

_No… sus padres estaban muertos, se salvó de milagro.

_Será mejor que regresemos enseguida al Santuario. – Dijo Shura.

_Si, tienes razón.

Entonces Shura, Leenah, Yúkua y Mytes emprendieron el viaje de vuelta al Santuario, donde ellos estarían a salvo.

***Nota: **Mytes, se pronuncia, Máites.


	11. Chapter 11: El dolor de la amazona

**Capítulo 11**

**El dolor de la amazona**

Leenah y Shura llevaron a Yúkua y Mytes al Santuario. Para la hora que llegaron al Santuario, ya había anochecido. Cuando llegaron, los llevaron a La Fuente, para que las enfermeras los atendieran, sobre todo a Mytes.

Los cuatro se quedaron afuera esperando que una enfermera los atendiera. Finalmente, apareció una mujer alta, delgada, cabello corto hasta poco más arriba de los hombros, enrulado y negro, y ojos azules, vestida con un vestido largo color violeta, y telas color lila colgaban de sus brazos.

_ ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? Preguntó amablemente en cuanto salió.

_Necesitamos hospedar a dos personas, una de ellas gravemente herida. – Leenah se hizo a un costado para que la enfermera viera a Mytes, que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, ayudado por Shura.

_Por favor, síganme. – La enfermera los guió a una de las habitaciones del fondo.

_Pasen por favor. – Les indicó, Yúkua iba pegada a Leenah.

La habitación no era muy grande. Había dos camas individuales, una al lado de la otra, dejando un espacio entre ellas. Había dos pequeñas mesas, cubiertas con medicamentos.

La enfermera ayudó a Shura a recostar a Mytes en una de las camas, luego llamó a otra enfermera para que la ayudara. Unos minutos después, llegó otra de las enfermeras. Tenía piel blanca, cabello pelirrojo, hasta los hombros y lacio, con un flequillo que tapaba su frente, y ojos marrón rojizo. Estaba vestida igual que la otra enfermera, solo que su vestido era color rosa claro.

Ambas atendieron las heridas de Mytes, mientras que Yúkua observaba sentada en la otra cama.

_Será mejor que duermas un poco, debes estar cansada. – Le dijo Leenah a Yúkua.

_Si, tiene razón, gracias. – La niña se recostó en la cama, y minutos después, se quedó profundamente dormida.

_Será mejor que salgan. – Les dijo una de las enfermeras a Leenah y Shura. – Pueden regresar mañana para ver como está, por ahora su estado es crítico, pero nos encargaremos, no se preocupen.

_Entiendo, gracias. – Agradeció Leenah.

_Regresaremos mañana. – Añadió Shura.

_De acuerdo, buenas noches caballeros.

_Buenas noches. – Respondieron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Leenah y Shura salieron de la habitación. Cuando salieron de la Fuente, se toparon con Milo, Camus, Aioria y Mu.

_ ¡Leenah, Shura! Dijo Mu al verlos.

_ ¿Cómo están muchachos? Preguntó Leenah.

_Bien. – Respondió Milo. - ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo les fue?

_No muy bien. – Dijo Shura.

_ ¿Por qué? Pregunto Camus.

_Ahora se nos hace tarde. - Shura recibió un codazo por parte de su hermana.

_ ¡Ah sí! Debemos ir directo con el Patriarca, pero nos vemos luego.

_Está bien, pero mañana nos cuentan todo. – Dijo Aioria.

_No se preocupen, mañana les contaremos todo. – Agregó Leenah.

_Adiós. – Dijo Mu.

_Adiós. – Dijeron los otros dos.

Cruzaron las doce casas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la Cámara del Patriarca. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Quiáthos los esperaba.

_Esperen aquí mientras le aviso a su Santidad. – Les dijo, Leenah y Shura asintieron con la cabeza.

Quiáthos entró a la Cámara. Cuando estuvo a unos metros del Patriarca, se hincó en el suelo.

_ ¿Qué quieres Quiáthos? Preguntó el patriarca.

_Santidad, ya han llegado los caballeros que envió a Kríhos.

_Ah muy bien, que pasen.

Quiáthos asintió con la cabeza, caminó a la puerta, he hizo pasar a Shura y a Leenah. Ambos se hincaron frente al patriarca. Quiáthos se quedó parado a la derecha del Patriarca.

_Capricornio, Lince, ¿Han logrado averiguar algo?

_Si su Santidad. – Le contestó Shura.

_Escucho.

_Solo hayamos a dos sobrevivientes, los demás estaban todos muertos y la aldea estaba destruida. – Dijo Leenah.

_Por lo que vimos en los cadáveres, han sido asesinados de tres formas diferentes, electrocutados, quemados, y heridos mortalmente por su propia mano. – Añadió Shura.

El patriarca se quedó pensativo.

_ ¿Eso es todo? Preguntó.

_ Uno de los sobrevivientes me dijo que eran tres hombres, no llevaban armaduras, solo estaban vestidos con túnicas diferentes. – Respondió Leenah.

_Todo indica que actúan bajo las órdenes de alguien Santidad.

_Tienes razón Capricornio, alguien debe estar manipulándolos…

_ ¿Qué propone que hagamos ahora? – Le preguntó la amazona.

_Por ahora nada, esperaremos, primero quiero saber cuáles son sus intensiones… Si algún otro pueblo llega a ser atacado, tomaremos las medidas necesarias. Eso es todo caballeros, se pueden retirar.

Leenah y Shura se levantaron, hicieron una reverencia y salieron.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, platicaron un momento.

_ ¿Qué piensas de esto Shura? Preguntó Leenah.

_No lo sé Leenah, esto es demasiado raro, supongo que no sabremos nada hasta que se aclaren las cosas.

_Tienes razón… Se hace tarde hermano, será mejor que me vaya a ver cómo está Bría.

_Sí, yo también me voy a mi templo, nos vemos mañana hermana.

_Buenas noches hermano.

Shura se fue al templo de Capricornio, mientras que Leenah se fue su cabaña en el recinto de amazonas.

Apenas Shura llegó a Capricornio, se fue a la cama, estaba exhausto, tanto, que apenas se acostó, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Por otra parte, Leenah entró a su cabaña, y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la armadura plateada de Lince, su cuerpo estaba tan cansado, que se le hacía pesada.

En un destello de cosmos, la armadura volvió a su forma original, y se guardó en la urna sagrada.

Leenah caminó a la habitación de Bría para asegurase que dormía, y como la vio tan profundamente sumida en sus sueños, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta en silencio para no despertarla. Luego se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había en la sala. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto, pero su mente seguía activa. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto en Kríhos, y la duda de quién había sido y por qué, la embargaba. Decidió salir a tomar aire. Se quedó afuera de su cabaña por un largo rato, parada enfrente de la puerta. Caminó un poco, y sin darse cuenta, ya había salido del recinto.

_Como demonios llegué aquí… - Pensó, mirando las columnas que había en el suelo. Se sentó en una de ellas. Había una suave brisa que hacía que sus mechones de cabello rubio danzaran en el aire con el viento.

Era una brisa tan fresca y reconfortante, que le dieron tantas ganas de sentirla en su rostro. Miró a todos lados para ver si no había nadie, y se arriesgó: Se quitó la máscara que tenía aprisionado su rostro.

Se sentía tan bien, la brisa, el aire, el viento, eran cosas que extrañaba. Había decidido convertirse en amazona, aceptando las consecuencias que traía consigo. Al ponerse la máscara, había olvidado por completo quién era en realidad, para convertirse en una persona totalmente diferente. Antes de convertirse en amazona, era una niña muy dulce y tierna, incapaz de lastimar a nadie, ni física, ni moralmente. A pesar de los golpes y el desprecio con los que debía lidiar cada día de su vida, era calmada y serena, capaz de hacerte sentir la mejor persona del mundo con unas pocas palabras. Pero ya no soportó más esa vida infernal, y al ponerse la máscara, decidió olvidar a esa débil niña, y transformarse en una fuerte mujer.

Aunque con los años había aprendido a soportar y a olvidar su pasado, aún le dolía en el alma, saber que todos los días se esforzaba como nunca para sacarle una sonrisa a su madre o que trabajaba como sirvienta para que su padre le dé un simple "gracias", y solo haber recibido golpes e insultos a cambio, había dejado una marca en su vida.

Mientras miraba el cielo, dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

_**Por otro lado…**_

Milo daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama. Simplemente no le llegaba el sueño. Le rondaba por la cabeza el ataque de Kríhos. No paraba de pensar, que ese ataque, era para llamar la atención del Santuario. Ese pensamiento no lo dejaba dormir. Se levantó de su cama, se abrigó, y salió del Templo de Escorpio.

Comenzó a caminar sin ningún rumbo, hasta que llegó al Coliseo. Se le quedó viendo un momento, luego soltó un suspiro, y siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a la entrada del recinto de amazonas. También se quedó viendo la entrada unos segundos, hasta que un tranquilo, sereno y triste cosmos llamó su atención. Comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde sentía que provenía, y cuando lo vio, se quedó sin habla. Estaba atónito, paralizado, y miraba con detenimiento, a aquella amazona. Estaba parado frente a una joven, una joven que él conocía muy bien, cuyos mechones de cabello rubio se interponían entre su mirada y aquel rostro, aquel rostro bello que había querido conocer hace tanto tiempo. La amazona miraba al suelo fijamente, con esos hermosos ojos verde azulado, y no se percató de la presencia del caballero.

Milo no dejaba de observar su rostro, nunca se imaginó que detrás de esa mujer fuerte, que demostraba no tener sentimientos, hubiera un rostro tan bello.

Entonces, Leenah levantó la mirada, y clavó sus ojos en los del caballero. Leenah se dio vuelta rápidamente, ocultando su rostro de Milo.

_Leenah… - Susurró Milo. – Ya no te sirve de nada ocultarte, lo vi…

Entonces, Milo sintió el fuerte puño de Leenah golpear su abdomen. Retrocedió unos pasos, y se hincó en el suelo, con su mano en su adolorido estómago. Luego levantó la mirada, para ver a la amazona que estaba frente a él, con el puño en alto, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Leenah dio un fuerte salto, y aterrizó con una fuerte patada en el rostro de Milo. El caballero cayó al suelo. Luego de unos segundos volvió a levantarse, pero Leenah comenzó a lanzarle puños a diestra y siniestra, mientras las lágrimas de dolor por tener que lastimar a su mejor amigo corrían sin cesar por sus blancas mejillas.

Milo cayó de rodillas frente a Leenah. Sangraba por la boca, tenía un brazo lastimado, y fuertes golpes en todo el cuerpo.

Aunque Milo veía ese rostro, unos minutos antes tranquilo y sereno, ahora lleno de ira, podía sentir en sus cosmos, una tristeza y un dolor profundo, y él sabía que era por su causa. Aunque ella trataba de ser fría, tal vez a ella le dolían aún más que a Milo los golpes.

Leenah encendió su cosmos, y levantó su puño, como si estuviera a punto de dar el golpe final. Estuvo así unos segundos, su puño empezó a temblar, mientras las lágrimas salían con más fuerza de sus ojos, finalmente, bajó en puño, y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, a un metro de Milo.

_No puedo… - Murmuró, y sus ojos volvieron a inundarse.

_Leenah… - Milo se levantó como pudo y se acercó, cuando estuvo frente a frente, se arrodilló, y trató de poner su mano en su hombro, para consolarla, pero ella le dio un manotazo y se dio vuelta.

_Vete Milo, antes de que me arrepienta… - Dijo, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas. Pero Milo no se movió, es más se acercó más a ella. – Que te vayas…

_No me iré a ninguna parte. – Le respondió firmemente. Pero, sin previo aviso, Leenah tomó a Milo del cuello, y lo pegó a la pared de piedra, cortándole la respiración.

_Si le llegas a decir esto a alguien, me conocerás de verdad Milo… - Le dijo, haciendo sentir a Milo un cosmos bastante enojado, agresivo, y lleno de vergüenza.

_Jamás le diría a nadie… - Dijo como pudo.

Milo simplemente pudo haber roto el brazo de Leenah, y haberla derrotado de un golpe, aunque ella fuera el caballero plateado más fuerte, y aunque su cosmos llegara al de los caballeros dorados, no estaba a la altura de Milo, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerle daño.

Leenah dejó caer a Milo, caminó a la columna, tomó su máscara, y cubrió su rostro. Sin decir más, se metió a la cabaña.

Milo se quedó sentado en el suelo observando la puerta que había estampado Leenah hacía unos segundos, luego se recargó en la pared y soltó un suspiro.

_Lo lamento tanto Leenah… - Se dijo para sí mismo, se levantó, y se fue.

Leenah se quedó recargada en la puerta de su cabaña. Se quitó la máscara, se deslizó hacia al suelo hasta quedar sentada, luego apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas y ocultó su cabeza en ellos, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Bría, que se había despertado por los ruidos, se levantó, y lentamente se acercó a su maestra.

_ ¿Maestra? ¿Está usted bien? Preguntó la niña, al verla en ese estado.

_Estoy bien Bría, vuelve a dormir. – Le dijo Leenah, sin poder ocultar el llanto de su voz.

La niña no hizo caso a lo que le dijo y caminó hacia ella, se arrodilló frente a su maestra, y le acarició el cabello, luego jaló de su brazo, y Leenah apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su alumna.

_No se preocupe maestra… todo estará bien…

_**Al día siguiente… **_

El patriarca llamó a los caballeros dorados a sus aposentos, para comunicarles lo que Leenah y Shura habían averiguado en Kríhos, por lo tanto, la amazona también debía estar ahí.

Era temprano, todos los caballeros dorados y Leenah estaban en la Cámara del Patriarca.

_Caballeros, los he llamado para comunicarles lo que han averiguado Capricornio y Lince… En Kríhos han encontrado solo dos sobrevivientes, los cuales nos han proporcionado bastante información… - Milo miraba fijamente a Leenah, sin ni siquiera escuchar lo que decía el patriarca, mientras que ella solo se limitaba a mirar al frente y escuchar al patriarca, tratando de no prestarle atención a Milo. – Fueron atacados por tres hombres, que no llevaban armaduras, los cuales tenían cada uno una habilidad o poder especial; Uno de ellos puede controlar el cuerpo del oponente, produciendo que se lastime a sí mismo, otro de ellos aparentemente tiene el control sobre el fuego, a juzgar por los cadáveres que estaban completamente quemados, y el último controla la electricidad y la energía… Hasta ahora suponemos que actúan bajo las órdenes de alguien…

_ ¿Tiene alguna sospecha Santidad? Preguntó Afrodita de Piscis.

_Por ahora no… pero los mantendré informados cualquier cosa. Eso es todo caballeros pueden retirarse.

Los caballeros salieron de la cámara del patriarca y cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo templo. Pero Leenah había desaparecido, Milo la buscaba con la mirada y no la encontraba. Supuso que se sintió algo avergonzada, y se fue rápidamente a su cabaña.

Milo llegó a su templo, entró a su casa, y se quedó sentado en el sillón unos momentos, pensando en Leenah.

Un largo rato después, sintió un ruido en el techo de su templo. Salió rápidamente de su casa, salió del templo y miró al techo, y lo que vio lo dejó atónito.

Leenah estaba sentada en el techo del Templo del Escorpión Celestial, con las piernas cruzadas, y sus manos apoyadas en la piedra. Milo la miró un momento sin saber que decir.

_Siempre me pregunté por qué Athena tuvo que crear esa estúpida ley… Supongo que para demostrar que si eres mujer, no solo sufrirás físicamente… - Le dijo la amazona.

_Lamento que tengas que sufrir así por mi culpa Leenah… - Milo bajó la cabeza.

_No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada Milo… la culpa es mía por haber sido tan tonta…

Milo levantó la mirada.

_ ¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele? Continuó Leenah. – Que eres mi mejor amigo… y no me atrevo a hacerte daño… lo intenté, pero no pude… No me queda opción…

Milo no podía creer lo que Leenah le decía, eso significaba que debía atarse a él por el resto de su vida, y hasta tener que entregar su vida para preservar la suya.

Leenah saltó del techo y aterrizó a un metro de Milo. Luego hizo algo que lo sorprendió: Se quitó la máscara.

Caminó hacía Milo, y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él, mientras una lágrima amenazaba con salir.

Milo sonrió, y se arrodilló frente a ella, y la abrazó. Leenah ocultó su rostro en los azules mechones del caballero.

Desde ese momento, Milo se dio cuenta, que lo que sentía por la amazona, iba más allá de una amistad.


	12. Chapter 12: El regreso del enemigo

**Capítulo 12**

**El regreso del enemigo**

Después del ataque a Kríhos, los caballeros dorados se dividieron, y pasaron dos semanas montando guardia en cada uno de los pueblos. Como pasó tiempo, y nada sucedía, decidieron volver al Santuario. Las misteriosas personas que atacaron el pueblo no volvieron a aparecer. Ya eran tres años del ataque.

Eran ya dos años desde la batalla contra los caballeros de bronce que trajo las muertes de Máscara Mortal de Cáncer, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario y Afrodita de Piscis, la revelación que Saga era el Patriarca poseído por Arles, y el descubrimiento que Saori Kido era la reencarnación de Athena; un año desde la batalla contra Hilda de Asgard y Poseidón, y dos meses desde la batalla contra Hades, la cual ocasionó la supuesta traición de Saga, Camus, Shura, Máscara Mortal, y Afrodita, las también supuestas muertes de Athena y Shaka de Virgo, y seguido por las muertes de todos los caballeros dorados.

Athena era una jovencita de trece años, su verdadero nombre era Saori, era bastante bella, cabello muy largo hasta debajo de la cintura, color lila y mechones que cubrían su frente, ojos azules, no muy alta. Siempre iba vestida con un largo vestido blanco.

Athena, después de la batalla contra el Rey del Inframundo Hades, había logrado revivir con su cosmos a los doce caballeros dorados, incluyendo a Shion de Aries, que había vuelto a ser el patriarca, y a Aioros que volvió a tomar su lugar como caballero dorado de Sagitario.

Surgió un cambio en los caballeros dorados. Shura de Capricornio, segundos antes de morir a manos del caballero de bronce Shiryu de Dragón, en la batalla de las Doce Casas, le había encomendado, o heredado a su hermana menor, el caballero de plata de Lince, su armadura dorada, y su legendaria espada Excalibur. Por lo tanto, al ser revivido por Athena, Shura renunció a su título de caballero dorado, y Leenah, se convertía en el nuevo Caballero Dorado de Capricornio, mientras que Shura, se convertía en el guardia personal de Shion y Athena, como lo era Quiáthos.

Era el día del ascenso de Leenah a Caballero Dorado. Todos los caballeros del Santuario estaban en los aposentos del patriarca. Los once caballeros dorados (Excluyendo a Shura que se encontraba parado a un costado del Patriarca), en una fila horizontal frente al patriarca, los caballeros de bronce a su derecha y los plateados a su izquierda en excepción de Leenah que estaba delante de los caballeros dorados.

Shion estaba sentado en su silla, y Athena a un costado.

Shion se levantó y caminó hacia Leenah.

_La armadura de plata Leenah. – Le dijo Shion. Leenah se levantó, y en un destello de cosmos plateado, la armadura de plata del Lince se desprendió de su cuerpo, volvió a su figura normal, y se posicionó a un costado.

Shura estaba parado junto al patriarca, vestido con una túnica negra, con cinturón y hombreras de plata, y una larga capa negra con bordes de plata, es decir, de la misma forma que vestía Quiáthos cuando estaba ahí, con la urna sagrada de Capricornio enfrente.

El patriarca se paró a medio metro de Leenah.

_ ¿Juras utilizar esta armadura solo para proteger al mundo y no para intereses personales? Preguntó Shion.

_Lo juro. – Respondió Leenah.

_ ¿Juras defender la paz y el amor de la tierra?

_Lo juro.

_ ¿Y juras defender a Athena y entregar tu vida por ella si es necesario?

_Lo juro.

_Entonces te nombro, El nuevo Caballero Dorado de Capricornio. – Shura sonreía satisfecho, mientras que una pequeña lágrima se desprendía de sus negros ojos. Shura levantó la urna sagrada de Capricornio, y la puso frente a Leenah.

_Ahora es tuya hermana, espero que la protejas y la uses por el bien de la humanidad.

_En tu nombre, daré mi vida por proteger al mundo, y llevaré esta armadura en tu honor. – Shura sonrió, y retrocedió unos pasos. Leenah se levantó y encendió su cosmoenergía. La urna sagrada respondió al cosmos de amazona, lo que significaba que la armadura la consideraba su nueva portadora, la urna se abrió, dejando ver la brillante armadura dorada de Capricornio, que se mostraba en forma de una cabra de oro. La armadura se dividió y cubrió el cuerpo de Leenah. La armadura había cambiado de forma, para adaptarse a su cuerpo, pero aún así conservaba su esplendor.

Leenah aterrizó en el suelo majestuosamente, cubierta por la armadura.

Athena se le acercó.

_Leenah, tengo entendido que tienes una alumna, ¿No es así? Le preguntó amablemente Athena.

_Así es, su nombre es Bría. – Le contestó Leenah.

_Bien, ahora que eres caballero dorado, quiero que entrenes a Bría para que gane el derecho a tu antigua armadura.

_ ¿La armadura plateada de Lince? Le preguntó, volteando a ver a la armadura que portaba anteriormente.

_Así es, tú ya no la usarás, por lo que quiero que dupliques el entrenamiento de tu pupila para que se convierta en el próximo Caballero Plateado de Lince.

_Está bien Athena, la entrenaré más duro para que gane la armadura.

_Muy bien… - Leenah hizo una reverencia y se posicionó entre Aioros y Camus.

_Pueden retirarse caballeros. – Dijo Shion.

Los caballeros salieron de la Cámara del Patriarca.

Leenah salió de ahí, y se fue directamente al templo de Capricornio a descansar.

_**Cuatro meses después…**_

June (Caballero de bronce de Camaleón) y Marín se trabajaban en la biblioteca sagrada del Santuario, que se encontraba en los aposentos del Patriarca.

June de Camaleón era una amazona de bronce, mejor amiga de Shun de Andrómeda, ya que ambos ganaron sus armaduras en la Isla Andrómeda. Era alta, tenía cabello rubio y lacio, largo hasta las rodillas, con el flequillo que tapaba su frente. Su rostro estaba oculto tras una máscara de bronce, que tenía dibujadas dos líneas color rojo oscuro que atravesaban verticalmente sus dos ojos.

La biblioteca era un lugar donde no había mucha luz, porque el Patriarca y Athena mantenían ese lugar oculto, ya que contenía información confidencial e importante, por lo que si caía en las manos equivocadas, podía provocar varios desastres; Era un lugar grandísimo, estaba lleno de polvo, estanterías por todos lados atestadas de libros, escritorios cubiertos de polvo y tierra, además que hacía un calor terrible, el suficiente como para que Camus no pudiera poner ni un solo pie sin derretirse.

Athena necesitaba información sobre varios caballeros, muertos o desaparecidos, para saber que había sido de sus armaduras, y si podían traerlas devuelta al Santuario, para entrenar a aprendices que las ganaran.

Athena le pidió a Shion que eligiera a dos caballeros para que hicieran el trabajo, ¿Y quién mejor que una mujer para que haga dicho trabajo a tal perfección? Por lo que decidió elegir a June y Marín, que eran las más "tranquilas" de las cuatro amazonas que había en el Santuario. Sabía perfectamente que poner a Leenah y Shaina a leer no sería una buena idea, por lo que a ellas las envió donde había un poco más de acción. Las puso a recorrer distintos lugares del mundo, para que encontraran varios jóvenes que fueran dignos de portar las armaduras que June y Marín descubrieran, y que Dohko de Libra y Mu de Aries se encargarían de traer al Santuario.

El problema es que había que entrenarlos desde pequeños, por lo que tuvieron que elegir a niños de no más de cinco años, y ninguna de las dos amazonas eran muy tolerantes con los niños revoltosos.

Dohko y Mu ya habían regresado con quince armaduras, diez de ellas eran de bronce, y cinco eran de plata. Los dorados se dirigieron a la Cámara del Patriarca.

Dohko y Mu fueron recibidos en la entrada por Shura, que los hizo pasar de inmediato.

Cuando entraron, vieron a Shion sentado en su silla, y Athena impaciente se retorcía un mechón de su lacio cabello lila.

Shion iba a decir algo para recibir a los caballeros, pero Athena le ganó.

_ ¡Ah! Dohko, Mu... ya han regresado, que alivio…

_Lamentamos la tardanza Athena, es que surgieron un par de complicaciones, nada importante… - Le dijo Dohko.

_ ¿Lograron encontrar las armaduras? Les preguntó Shion.

_Así es maestro, pero solo logramos encontrar quince. – Mu señaló las quince armaduras que se encontraban a un costado.

_No importa, por lo menos logramos hallar algunas… - Respondió Athena. – Mu, si puedes, quiero que te encargues te repararlas, no están en muy buenas condiciones… - Athena examinó la armadura de plata de Dientes de Sable.

_Por supuesto Athena. – Respondió el Ariano.

_Caballeros, eso es todo, pueden retirarse. – Dijo Shion a los dos dorados.

Mu y Dohko salieron de la Cámara del Patriarca. Afuera, se encontraron con Milo y Camus.

_ ¡Dohko! ¡Mu! Exclamó Camus al ver a los caballeros.

_Hola muchachos. – Saludó Dohko.

_ ¿Encontraron las armaduras? Preguntó Milo.

_ Si, logramos encontrar quince. – Respondió Mu.

Platicaron un momento, hasta que los cuatro comenzaron a escuchar un gran griterío y un alboroto terrible, que provenía de la entrada del Santuario.

_ ¿Qué demonios es todo ese griterío? Preguntó Dohko.

_No lo sé… vamos a ver. – Dijo Milo, y los cuatro dorados caminaron hacia la entrada. Ahí, se encontraron con algo bastante cómico.

Leenah y Shaina estaban paradas en la entrada, la dorada con los brazos cruzados y apretando los puños, y la plateada a punto de estallar de ira y asesinar a los quince niños que saltaban y gritaban alrededor de ellas.

Milo apenas las vio, se desternilló de risa. Dohko temía por la reacción que podía llegar a tener Shaina, y Mu no dejaba de observar a Leenah, por si se le ocurría lanzarle una Excalibur a uno de los pobres niños y terminaba decapitándolo. Camus trataba de contener la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir.

_Si no se callan, voy a matar a alguno… - Dijo Leenah, sin moverse.

_ ¡CÁLLENSE! Gritó Shaina con todas sus fuerzas, lo suficiente como para que los niños la miraran llenos de miedo, sin siquiera atreverse a respirar.

_Gracias… - Susurró Leenah, dejando salir un suspiro.

Camus no pudo más, y se desternilló de risa junto a Milo.

_ ¿De qué te ríes cubito de hielo? Preguntó enojada la amazona dorada.

_ Será mejor que tu también de calles alacrancito. – Le dijo Shaina a Milo, que no paraba de reírse.

_Ya ya, cálmense. – Dijo Dohko.

_ ¿Quién eres tú para venir a decirme que hacer? Le gritó Leenah a Dohko. Evidentemente, el viaje no les había sentado nada bien a ninguna de las dos amazonas. El tener que tolerar a esos insoportables niños que supuestamente se convertirían en los próximos caballeros, había agotado totalmente la paciencia de ambas.

_Creo que será mejor que descansen antes de ir con Athena… - Dijo Mu.

_Mu tiene razón, si van ahora, es posible que las destierren del Santuario… – Dijo sarcásticamente Milo.

_O te cayas, o te estampo contra la pared. - Le contestó su amazona.

_El patriarca nos dijo que fuéramos con él apenas llegáramos. – Dijo Shaina.

Leenah le mostró la mano (Excalibur) a uno de los niños que comenzaba a saltar otra vez, y el muchacho se calló al instante. – Si, será mejor que nos vayamos… ¡Muévanse! No me hagan perder la última gota de paciencia que me queda… - Esto último dirigido a los niños, mientras pasaba al lado de Milo, con Shaina detrás.

Cuando las amazonas se fueron, los cuatro dorados se miraron entre ellos.

_ ¿Es así todo el tiempo? Preguntó Dohko a Milo, refiriéndose a Leenah.

_No… pero pierde la paciencia fácilmente, y cuando eso pasa se pone así… o peor… - Le contestó el Escorpión, recordando algunas de las veces en las que Leenah perdía la paciencia y se desquitaba con él. Hizo una mueca de dolor al pensarlo.

Leenah y Shaina se pararon delante de la puerta que daba a la Cámara del Patriarca, delante de Shura que las esperaba, se dieron vuelta, y miraron a los niños.

_Tras esta puerta, se encuentra el Patriarca, y es muy probable que también, la diosa Athena… - Dijo Leenah.

_Deben tratar con todo el respeto del mundo al Patriarca Shion, y aún más a Athena. – Le siguió Shaina.

_Ambos son amables y por supuesto no tratarán de intimidarlos, pero de todos modos, no hablen si no es necesario. – Agregó Leenah.

_ Y más les vale que no se les ocurra hacer bullicio ni gritar, ¿Entendieron? Continuó Shaina.

_Se supone que ustedes serán los próximos caballeros, así que traten de comportarse como tales… - Finalizó Leenah.

Los niños asintieron con la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra, y tratando de no respirar muy fuerte, por las dudas…

Shura abrió la gran puerta, y las dos amazonas entraron seguidas por los quince nuevos aprendices.

Shion estaba sentado en su silla esperando. Cuando vio entrar a las amazonas, dio un respingo y se acomodó en la silla.

_Leenah, Shaina, veo que han tenido éxito en el viaje… - Dijo Shion, observando a los niños que estaban arrodillados detrás de las santas.

_Digamos que si… - Dijo Leenah.

_Denme un momento, iré a buscar a Athena. – Dijo Shion, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

_Está bien. – Dijo Shaina.

El patriarca salió de la sala por una puerta que se encontraba detrás de él, y unos segundos después volvió a entrar detrás de la diosa.

_Leenah, Shaina, espero que el viaje no las haya agotado mucho… - Dijo amablemente Athena.

_Para nada Athena… - Suspiró Leenah.

Athena esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y continuó:

_Ustedes saben que estos niños serán los nuevos aprendices, y lo próximos caballeros, que portaran una de las quince armaduras que Mu y Dohko han logrado recolectar…

_Ehh, sí… - Dijo Shaina, temerosa por lo Athena estaba por proponer seguramente.

_Bueno… he decidido, que como a ustedes ya las conocen, será mejor que ustedes mismas se encarguen de dicha tarea… - Shura observaba a Leenah, preocupado por la reacción que podía llegar a tener su hermana ante tal orden.

_ ¡¿Qué qué?! Eso era lo que Leenah menos quería.

_Es una orden hermana, no puedes ir contra la palabra de Athena… - Le dijo su hermano, cuando vio que la amazona iba a reprochar.

Leenah soltó un gran suspiro.

_Está bien… - Respondió de mala gana. Shaina tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado Athena, pero una de las virtudes de la amazona de Plata, es que jamás había reprochado una sola orden de la diosa, era incondicionalmente fiel a ella.

_Les daré un pequeño descanso, dentro de tres días deben comenzar con el entrenamiento, ¿Está claro? Dijo Shion.

_Si Santidad. – Respondieron las amazonas.

_Pueden retirarse.

Las dos amazonas condujeron a los quince nuevos aprendices a las cabañas del Santuario. Cuando acabaron de llevar a cada uno de ellos a su cabaña, se fueron a descansar, Shaina a su cabaña en el recinto de amazonas, y Leenah al Templo de Capricornio.

Shaina cenó rápido, y se fue directamente a la cama.

Leenah no cenó, no tenía hambre. Se quedó sentada en un sillón. Se quedó un momento así, hasta que escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta. Se levantó a abrir de mala gana. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Milo.

_ ¿Ya cenaste? Le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara el caballero.

_No… todavía no… - Le respondió la amazona, aún sorprendida.

Los dos caballeros cenaron, y platicaron un momento, aunque Leenah estaba muy cansada.

Milo observaba con detenimiento, a la rubia mujer, que estaba desplomada sobre la silla frente a él, pensando, que esa era la joven más bella que había visto en su vida.

Desde el día que vio su rostro por primera vez, su relación dio un giro inesperado. En los últimos años, estaban más cerca que nunca.

Leenah comenzaba a darse cuenta, que el amor que sentía por Milo, no tenía nada que ver con una estúpida ley, sino que venía del corazón. La amazona lo amaba profundamente, y él le correspondía de la misma forma.

Leenah soltó un gran suspiro, y se quitó la máscara. Luego se quedó mirando al suelo, con esos bellos ojos verde azulado. Levantó la mirada, y observó que Milo la observaba fijamente.

_ ¿Por qué me miras tanto Milo? Le preguntó.

_Tus ojos… no había dado cuenta nunca, pero, están diferentes desde la última que te vi sin la máscara…

Leenah sonrió y cerró los ojos.

_Si… mis ojos cambian de color… no pensé que te darías cuenta. – Le contestó la amazona, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_ ¿Cómo cambian? Le preguntó el Escorpión.

_ Con el clima…

_ ¿El clima? Milo no dejaba de observar los ojos de la amazona.

_Así es… cuando el clima es cálido, se ponen color azul, cuando llueve o el clima es frio, se ponen grises, y cuando es templado, verde azulado. – Le respondió Leenah.

_Asombroso… Otra cosa que no me había dado cuenta de ellos, es lo bellos que son… - Le dijo tiernamente.

Leenah acercó la silla hacia él, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Milo, mientras que él acariciaba su rubio cabello.

_**No muy lejos de ahí…**_

En un pueblo, no muy lejos del Santuario, tres hombres con habilidades especiales, asesinaban sin piedad a la gente del pueblo…


	13. Chapter 13: Enemigos invisibles

**Capítulo 13**

**Enemigos invisibles**

Un pequeño pueblo, vecino de Kríhos llamado Naicró, había sido brutalmente atacado la noche anterior, por tres poderosos hombres.

El peor temor que el Santuario tuvo durante tres años, se hizo realidad, los tres hombres misteriosos que atacaron y asesinaron a las personas del pueblo de Kríhos, habían vuelto a aparecer.

El patriarca, no sabía nada sobre ese ataque, tres años atrás, ya que cuando sucedió, el estaba muerto, y quien ocupaba su lugar, era Saga de Géminis, poseído por Arles. Tampoco Athena sabía nada, porque en ese tiempo, ni ella misma sabía que era la diosa Athena.

Al enterarse del ataque, Shion llamó a todos los caballeros dorados a sus aposentos. Shura le explicó, que hacía tres años, había habido un ataque similar, y que él y su hermana, habían ido a investigar.

Los doce caballeros dorados estaban arrodillados frente al Patriarca, en una fila horizontal. Shion estaba sentado en su silla, y Athena caminaba de un lado a otro.

_Athena, por favor, cálmese. – Le pidió Shion a la diosa. La joven se quedó parada mirando a los caballeros dorados.

_Tengo entendido que ustedes saben algo al respecto… - Dijo Athena a los caballeros. Leenah miró a su hermano, y decidió responder.

_Así es Athena… - Le contestó la amazona dorada.

_Por favor explícame Leenah… - Le pidió la diosa.

_Hace tres años, Saga, que era entonces el Patriarca, nos dijo que había habido un ataque a un pueblo llamado Kríhos, que no está muy lejos de aquí. Nos ordenó a mí y a Shura que fuéramos a investigar.

_ ¿Es cierto eso Saga? Le preguntó el Patriarca a Saga.

_Si Santidad… - Le contestó el Geminiano.

_ ¿Y? ¿Qué averiguaron? Preguntó impaciente la diosa.

_Las personas de Kríhos fueron asesinadas de tres diferentes formas: Por su propia mano, electrocutados, o completamente quemados. – Respondió Shura.

Athena hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar a Shura.

_Será mejor ir a investigar… Shura, Leenah, creo que sería conveniente que vayan ustedes a Naicró. – Dijo el patriarca.

_Si Santidad. Respondieron los hermanos.

_Partan de inmediato, mientras menos tiempo perdamos mejor… El resto de los caballeros dorados, quiero que estén alerta… - Dijo Athena, volviendo a caminar de un lado a otro frente a Shion.

_Athena, ¿No piensa que estos ataques, han sido solo para llamar la atención del Santuario? Preguntó Milo.

_Tienes razón Milo… Puede ser que nos estemos acercando al comienzo de una nueva batalla… - Dijo Athena, con un dejo de preocupación y miedo.

_En ese caso, debemos prepararnos para pelear. – Agregó Shaka.

_Exactamente Shaka, será mejor que se retiren y se preparen… Leenah, Shura, partan ahora mismo. – Ordenó el Patriarca.

_Si Santidad. – Dijeron los doce dorados y Shura.

Leenah y Shura salieron hacia Naicró, mientras que los demás caballeros, se encargaron de alertar a todos los caballeros del Santuario.

El viaje de Leenah y Shura no fue muy largo, pero si muy complicado. Tuvieron que atravesar infinidad de bosques, repletos de serpientes, osos, y varias otras criaturas.

Cuando salieron de un oscuro bosque, después de haber batallado con un montón de serpientes, se encontraron en un pequeño pueblo, no muy diferente a Kríhos. Había varias casas, algunas destruidas, otras completamente quemadas. Naicró, se caracterizaba por ser un pueblo rodeado de naturaleza, la gente que vivía ahí, adoraba a los animales, y cultivaban la tierra. Ahora, todo el lugar estaba totalmente cubierto de cenizas. El lugar, que alguna vez pareció hermoso y pacífico, ahora era triste y desolado, y se asemejaba a la misma muerte.

Lo peor no era eso, sino las decenas de cuerpos sin vida, que había regados por todo el lugar. El pasto, una vez verde intenso, estaba manchado de sangre. Las casas, antes tan bien construidas, por la madera que les brindaba el lugar, convertidas en un negro abrumador, que al simple roce, se convertían en polvo. Las humildes y bondadosas personas, que solían amar la vida, inspiraban terror en sus ojos sin vida.

La imagen era horrible, era mucho peor que lo que los caballeros experimentaron tres años atrás, en Kríhos.

Los caballeros comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, con los ojos bien abiertos. Entonces, Leenah soltó un alarido.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? Preguntó asustado su hermano. Leenah solo señaló, la cabeza de una mujer, que tenía junto a ella.

_Dios mío… - Murmuró Shura, al ver la cabeza, cortada de su cuerpo. Shura se agachó, y la examinó.

_ ¿Quién podría cometer una atrocidad como esa? Dijo Leenah, respirando a bocanadas. La amazona no era una persona fácil de intimidar o de asustar, pero eso no se lo esperaba para nada.

_ ¿De quién podrá ser? Preguntó Shura.

_No lo sé, y creo que tampoco quiero saberlo… - Le contestó Leenah, sin dejar de observar el rostro, que tenía una mueca de dolor, y una terrible expresión de miedo en sus ojos.

_Creo que deberíamos separarnos Leenah. – Le dijo Shura.

_Si…

Los dos hermanos se separaron y comenzaron a caminar por lados opuestos.

Leenah caminaba, tratando de pisar las partes del suelo donde no había sangre, y esquivando con sus pies, los cadáveres. Entonces, sintió un fuerte calor en su espalda, se dio vuelta, y lo único que logró ver fue la silueta de un hombre, antes de convertirse totalmente en llamas…

Shura caminaba por el camino ensangrentado y lleno de cenizas, tratando de no mirar los horribles rostros que había debajo.

En ese momento, escuchó el ahogado grito de su hermana menor. Comenzó a correr, en dirección de donde había dejado a su hermana, pero, una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, paralizándolo. Pudo oír a su espalda, una fuerte risa masculina, que tenía un dejo de placer, regocijo y pasión, segundos antes de caer…


	14. Chapter 14: Los Ángeles de Perséfone

**Capítulo 14**

**Los Ángeles de Perséfone**

Dohko caminaba hacia la Cámara del Patriarca.

Dohko de Libra, era un hombre corpulento y alto, mechones de cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, de un color rojo bordó, cubrían sus hombros y su frente. Ojos pequeños color verde oscuro, y su piel era algo oscura también. La armadura que portaba Dohko, la armadura dorada de Libra, se caracterizaba por poder dividirse en seis diferentes pares de armas: Dos Nunchacos, dos espadas, dos barras triples, dos escudos, dos tonfas, y dos tridentes. Además, era un hombre con doscientos sesenta y un años.

Al no estar Shura, la puerta a la Cámara del Patriarca estaba custodiada por dos soldados.

_Necesito hablar con el Patriarca. – Dijo Dohko en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos.

_Espere aquí, le avisaremos a su Santidad. – Dijo uno de los soldados.

Ambos entraron, dejando a Dohko esperando afuera. Segundos después, regresaron.

_Ya puede entrar.

Dohko entró a la Cámara del Patriarca, y vio a Shion que caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupado. Dohko se quedó mirándolo unos segundos.

_ ¿Estás bien Shion? Dohko no le decía "Santidad" a Shion, ya que ellos dos eran mejores amigos y compañeros, hacía doscientos cuarenta y seis años.

El Patriarca se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Dohko… Si estoy bien… - Le contestó Shion. Dohko pudo notar un rastro de preocupación e impaciencia.

_Te ves preocupado…

_Lo sé… Es que hace más de seis horas que Leenah y Shura partieron hacia Naicró… tengo miedo de que algo les haya sucedido…

_Shion, ambos son fuertes y poderosos, saben cuidarse por sí solos…

_ ¿Entonces por qué tardan tanto? Preguntó impaciente.

_No lo sé…

_No importa… ¿A qué viniste? – Preguntó Shion.

_A decirte que ya puse en guardia a los caballeros de plata. Shaina y Marín están resguardando la entrada, y puse a los demás caballeros a rodear el perímetro. – Le contestó Dohko.

_Ahh, muy bien… - Le respondió.

_Me tengo que ir a terminar de preparar a los caballeros de bronce con Aldebarán. – Dijo Dohko.

_Si si, ve tranquilo… - Dijo Shion, sin prestarle mucha atención.

_ ¿Seguro que estás bien? Preguntó Dohko, pero al notar que su amigo ni siquiera había notado que le estaban hablando, le gritó:

_ ¡SHION!

_ ¿¡Qué!?

_ ¡Podrías escucharme!

_ Lo siento Dohko, pensé que te habías ido…

_Estás muy distraído… Mejor me voy y te dejo tranquilo… - Dijo Dohko.

_Por favor… - Murmuró Shion.

_Cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿Está bien?

_Está bien, está bien, no te preocupes… - Le contestó, tratando de parecer tranquilo y despreocupado, aunque no era así.

Dohko salió de ahí, dejando a Shion solo, sentado en su silla, pensativo.

_Por qué demonios se tardan tanto esos dos… - Pensó.

_**Por otro lado…**_

Marín y Shaina custodiaban la entrada del Santuario. Ambas estaban preocupadas por Leenah, ya que las tres eran bastante amigas, pero sobre todo Shaina, ellas dos eran amigas desde que llegaron al Santuario. Shaina y Marín, desde un principio se odiaban, ya que Seiya de Pegaso, el alumno de Marín, humilló varias veces a Shaina, pero ahora ellas dos eran amigas, aunque Shaina aún guardaba un poco de rencor.

_ ¿Crees que le habrá pasado algo a Leenah? Preguntó Marín.

_No lo sé… eso es lo que más temo… hace ya seis horas que se fueron ella y Shura… - Le contestó Shaina.

_Tienes razón, pero ambos sos bastante fuertes, no creo que hayan sido derrotados tan fácilmente. – Dijo Marín.

_Supongo… No me quiero preocupar… - Contestó soltando un suspiro Shaina.

_Oye, si tú estás preocupada, imagínate como debe estar Milo…

_**En otra parte…**_

Camus estaba recargado sobre la pared de la casa de Acuario, con los brazos cruzados, y siguiendo con la mirada al peli azul, que caminaba de un lado a otro frente a él, con un rastro de preocupación en sus ojos.

_ ¡Te podrías quedar quieto de una buena vez Milo! Gritó Camus, haciendo que Milo diera un salto.

_Perdón, perdón. ¿Cómo puede ser que se tarden tanto? Dijo Milo.

_Deben estar bien… - Dijo en voz baja Camus, que no parecía muy preocupado.

_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Seis horas Camus! ¡Hace seis horas que se fueron! Gritó Milo.

_ ¿Por qué no te calmas? ¿Te piensas que Leenah es una chiquilla débil? Ella es bastante grande como para cuidarse sola… No debes subestimarla tanto.

_Yo no la subestimo, trato de cuidarla, es todo…

_No deberías, ella es un caballero, es más, un caballero dorado, ella no necesita que te la pases cuidándola como si fuera la misma Athena.

Milo se quedó pensando, sabía que Camus tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre había protegido a Leenah, aún a costa de su propia vida, ya que ella era una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

_Lo sé Camus… pero no puedo evitarlo, ella es muy importante para mí…

_Ya sé que lo es Milo, y si la quieres tanto, debes confiar en ella… Sabes que no podrás cuidarla siempre, ella es un caballero, al igual que nosotros, los caballeros están destinados a pelear, a sufrir y a morir por Athena desde que nacen, debemos entregar nuestras vidas para proteger a las personas del mundo, y preservar el amor y la paz, y estoy más que seguro que eso lo sabes muy bien… Es triste, pero es la dura realidad que nos ha tocado como Santos de Athena.

Milo soltó un gran suspiro.

Unos minutos después, un soldado apareció frente a ellos.

_ ¿Qué quieres? Le preguntó Milo.

_El Patriarca solicita la presencia del señor Camus de Acuario. – Dijo el soldado.

_ ¿Mi presencia? Preguntó extrañado Camus, el soldado asintió con la cabeza. – Iré enseguida.

El soldado volvió a asentir con la cabeza, y salió del Templo de Acuario. Camus miró a Milo.

_Ve tranquilo, yo me voy a mi templo, nos vemos luego.

_Nos vemos luego Milo.

Milo salió por la entrada de la casa de Acuario, y se dirigió a Escorpión. Camus salió del suyo, entró a Piscis, saludó a Afrodita, y salió del templo. Luego caminó hacia la entrada de la Cámara del Patriarca.

Cuando entró, se encontró con Aioria, Shaka y Mu.

_Aioria, Shaka, Mu, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Preguntó Camus.

_El patriarca nos mandó a llamar. – Dijo Shaka.

_ ¿A ti también? Preguntó Aioria.

_Si… ¿Para qué?

_Aún no sabemos. – Contestó Mu.

Unos minutos después, el Patriarca entró a la sala. Los cuatro dorados se hincaron uno al lado del otro.

_Mu, Camus, Aioria, Shaka, los he llamado, porque necesito que vayan a Naicró… Shura y Leenah han estado fuera ya por siete horas, es demasiado tiempo, y estoy seguro que algo les ha sucedido…

_ ¿Quiere que vayamos a buscarlos? Preguntó Aioria.

_Así es. – Respondió Shion.

_Pero… ¿No es demasiado cuatro caballeros dorados, solo para ir a buscarlos? Dijo Camus.

_Si se han retrasado tanto, es por una razón, ¿No les parece? Lo más seguro es que hayan sido atacados… Por lo tanto, debo enviar refuerzos, por si deben enfrentarse a alguien…

_Entiendo… - Dijo en voz baja el Acuariano.

_Partiremos de inmediato Santidad. – Dijo Shaka, mientras los cuatro se ponían de pie.

_Si… Y tengan cuidado por favor. – Pidió Shion.

_No se preocupe Santidad. – Contestó Aioria.

Los cuatro caballeros dorados salieron de la Cámara del Patriarca, y emprendieron el viaje hacia Naicró.

Shion se sentó en su silla, y se pasó la mano por la frente, luego tomó un pañuelo, y se limpió el sudor.

_Espero que Shura y Leenah estén bien… - Se dijo a sí mismo.

Al igual que Athena, Shion apreciaba mucho a los caballeros dorados. No los hacía pelear si no era completamente necesario, y se preocupaba por ellos. Odiaba verlos heridos, y trataba de protegerlos como podía.

Los cuatro caballeros dorados, estaban por salir, y se encontraron en la entrada con Shaina y Marín.

_ ¿Dónde van? Preguntó Marín.

_Pasó demasiado tiempo desde que Leenah y Shura se fueron, el Patriarca nos pidió que fuéramos a buscarlos. – Le respondió Aioria.

_ ¿A Naicró? Preguntó Shaina.

_Si… - Contestó Camus.

_Ah, bueno, vayan tranquilos… Por favor ten cuidado Aioria… - Le pidió la amazona pelirroja.

_No te preocupes, estaré bien… - Aioria la abrazó, y los cuatro se fueron rumbo a Naicró.

Shaina se quedó observando a Marín.

Aioria y Marín, tenían una relación, muy parecida a la de Milo y Leenah, aunque él no conocía el rostro del Águila, la amaba profundamente, y aunque ella sentía lo mismo por el León, ninguno de los dos se animaban a confesarlo.

Los cuatro caballeros llegaron a Naicró, después de una hora de viaje.

Los cuatro se quedaron sorprendidos de la escena que presenciaron al llegar al pueblo.

Comenzaron a buscar por todo el pueblo a Leenah y Shura. Como el lugar estaba lleno de cuerpos, tuvieron que examinarlos uno por uno, por si lograban reconocer alguno de ellos.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, hasta que Aioria, logró reconocer el cuerpo de una mujer rubia, tapada con una armadura dorada, que estaba llena de rajaduras, cortadas, resquebraduras y quemaduras, y le faltaban partes. Leenah estaba destruida, tenía una profunda herida en la cabeza, el cuello bañado en sangre que venía de dicha herida, sin máscara, quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, una profunda cortada en el pecho, producida por su propia espada Excalibur, un brazo roto, y cortadas por todo el cuerpo. Aioria gritó para que sus amigos se dieran cuenta.

_ ¡Es Leenah! Gritó Shaka, en cuanto vio el cuerpo que Aioria señalaba. Los cuatro dorados se arrodillaron alrededor de herida amazona.

_ ¿Está muerta? Preguntó desesperado Camus.

_No…aún sigue con vida… Puedo sentir su débil cosmos. - Dijo Mu.

Shaka intentó levantarla, pero se encontraba en un estado tan deplorable, que prefirió dejarla en el suelo, para no herirla más de lo que ya estaba.

_A Milo va a darle un infarto. – Dijo Camus.

_Eso es lo que menos me preocupa. – Le respondió Shaka, mientras intentaba levantarla nuevamente.

Camus soltó otro alarido, al ver a Shura tirado a unos metros más lejos.

Camus y Aioria corrieron hacia Shura, mientras que Mu y Shaka se quedaron con Leenah.

Shura también estaba muy herido, tal vez no tanto como Leenah, pero si muy grave. Tenía una pierna rota, un corte de su espada en el cuello, y temblaba, como si una corriente eléctrica aún recorriera su cuerpo. Su túnica estaba toda rasgada al igual que su capa, tenía una sola hombrera que estaba partida a la mitad. Respiraba con gran dificultad.

Camus lo levantó del suelo, y caminó con Aioria hasta dónde estaban Mu y Shaka con Leenah en brazos.

_ ¿Está bien? Preguntó Mu.

_No… - Le contestó en un susurro Aioria.

_Está un poco mejor que Leenah, pero de todos modos, no se ve nada bien. – Agregó Camus.

_Tenemos que irnos rápido para que los atiendan en La Fuente. – Dijo Shaka, mirando con una expresión de dolor, la herida en la cabeza de Leenah.

_Tienes razón, vámonos, no tenemos más nada que hace aquí. – Dijo Aioria.

Los cuatro caballeros dorados, Shaka con Leenah en brazos, y Camus con Shura, se disponían a irse de vuelta al Santuario.

_NO TAN RÁPIDO. – Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas. Los cuatro caballeros se dieron vuelta, y observaron un aura negra, y la silueta de tres hombres.

_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Preguntó Mu.

_Nosotros somos los Ángeles del Infierno, somos los protectores y seguidores de la Reina Perséfone. – Dijo uno de ellos.

_ ¿Per…séfone? Murmuró Aioria.

_ ¡Muéstrense! Gritó Mu.

_Como quieras… - Dijo otro.

El aura negra despareció, y permitió a los caballeros ver a tres hombres, ataviados con diferentes túnicas.

_Sus cosmos, son agresivos, negros y llenos de odio… - Pensó Camus.

_Soy Liycro, de Monte Khan. – Dijo el primero. Liycro era alto, estaba ataviado con una túnica negra, con hombreras color rojo oscuro, tenía cabello corto hasta arriba de los hombros, ondulado, color anaranjado rojizo, ojos negros, y piel oscura.

_Yo soy Naya, de Creta. – Dijo el segundo. Naya era de la misma altura que Liycro, vestía una túnica negra, hombreras color verde oscuro, mechones cortos de cabello negro verdoso, ojos verdes, piel blanca.

_Y yo soy Belio de Electra. – Dijo el tercero. Éste era también de la misma estatura que sus compañeros. También vestía con una túnica negra, hombreras color turquesa, cabello rubio, lacio y largo hasta los hombros, y ojos azules.

_ ¿Ángeles del Infierno? Murmuró Mu.

_Así es Aries, nosotros, ayudaremos a nuestra señora Perséfone, a encerrar a Athena. – Dijo Naya.

_ ¿Qué has dicho? Gritó Shaka.

_ ¿Por qué Perséfone quiere encerrar a Athena? Preguntó Camus.

_Ella encerró a su esposo Hades, ahora ella tomará venganza de eso, encerrando el alma de Athena. – Le respondió Belio.

_ ¡Y comenzaremos por eliminar a todos los caballeros! ¡Prepárense! Gritó Liycros.

_No se piensen que será tan fácil. – Dijo Aioria.

_ ¡Ahora verán! _**¡Llamas del Inframundo! **_

_ _**¡Muro de Cristal! **_

La técnica de Liycros, chocó contra una pared invisible, creada por Mu.

_ ¿Crees que esa diminuta pared podrá detener mi ataque? Se burló Liycros.

El muro de Cristal de Mu perdió su fuerza y se rompió, y el Ariano recibió de lleno el ataque de Monte Khan.

_ ¡Mu! Gritó Aioria, al ver como Mu era arrastrado varios metros más lejos, y terminó tirado en el suelo, con varias quemaduras leves. - ¡Maldito! ¡Toma esto! _**¡Plasma Relámpago!**_

Varios rayos dorados se dirigieron hacia Liycros, que los detuvo alzando sus manos.

_ ¿Qué? Se asombró Aioria, al ver como su más poderosa técnica fue detenida fácilmente por el Ángel.

_Mi turno. – Naya se acercó. – Ahora sabrán lo que es ser heridos por ustedes mismos… ¡Les enseñaré el poder de Creta! _**¡Manipulación del Sufrimiento!**_

Los cuerpos de Camus, Aioria y Shaka comenzaron a moverse contra su voluntad. Shaka y Camus arrojaron al suelo a los heridos Shura y Leenah. Naya disfrutaba de ver como manipulaba a los caballeros con su cosmos, viendo como se lastimaban a sí mismos, con sus propias técnicas.

Shaka comenzó a elevar su cosmos, y logró liberarse de la técnica de Naya.

_**_ ¡Bendición de las Tinieblas! **_Gritó Virgo.

Naya comenzó a reírse, mientras esquivaba la técnica de Shaka haciéndose a un costado.

_ ¡No puede ser! Pensó Shaka, al verlo esquivar su técnica.

Aunque Naya esquivó la técnica de Shaka, ésta fue suficiente para romper su concentración, y que los caballeros quedaran libres de su Manipulación del Sufrimiento.

_Ustedes los caballeros de Athena no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros los Ángeles del Infierno. – Dijo Belio.

_ ¡Eso lo veremos! _**¡Polvo de Diamantes! **_

La técnica de Camus logró aprisionar a Belio en un pequeño ataúd de hielo. Pero unos segundos después, logró ver como el hielo era resquebrajado por ondas eléctricas, y en una milésima de segundo, Belio ya estaba libre.

_ ¡JAJAJA! ¿Crees que un cubito de hielo como ese va a lograr detenerme? Solo has logrado refrescarme un poco… Ahora te mostraré el verdadero poder… _**¡Energía Divina! **_

Camus fue atrapado por un rayo eléctrico, lo cual lo elevó por los aires, dejándolo finalmente tirado en el suelo, aún con la corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo.

_ ¿Ya lo ven? No pueden hacer nada en contra de nosotros… - Dijo Liycros, observando a los caballeros que habían herido anteriormente.

Mu se levantó del suelo, y elevó su cosmoenergía.

_**_ ¡Revolución Estelar! **_Gritó.

Belio se paró enfrente de sus compañeros, y creó una barrera de ondas eléctricas, la cual chocó con la técnica de Mu.

Mu observaba con resignación, como su técnica perdía energía contra la barrera de Belio, y se desvanecía.

La Revolución Estelar de Mu se desvaneció completamente, y Belios deshizo la barrera.

Pero Aioria observó con claridad, que un poco de sangre brotaba de la frente de Belio.

_Esperen… después de todo, Mu logró herirlo… - Dijo Aioria a sus amigos.

_Maldito… como te has atrevido a herirme… ¡Pagarás por esto! Gritó de furia Belio. - _**¡Energía Div…  
**_Belio se detuvo al sentir una gran fuerza cósmica.

Los tres Ángeles voltearon hacia donde provenía el inmenso y poderoso cosmos.

Un aura negra rodeó el lugar. Los caballeros dorados sintieron una increíble energía, llena de odio, oscura.

El aura negra desapareció, y permitió ver a los presentes, a un hombre corpulento y alto.

_ ¡Ávira! Gritaron los Ángeles.

Ávira, era el guardián de Perséfone. Era mucho más poderoso que los Ángeles, ya que era un semi-dios. Tenía cabello largo hasta las rodillas, ondulado, y gris como la ceniza. Piel blanca y pálida, ojos grises. Vestía con una túnica negra con hombreras de plata negra.

_Ángeles… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Nuestra señora Perséfone quiere verlos de inmediato. – Su voz era fuerte y tronadora.

_Iremos enseguida Ávira. – Contestó Liycro. Los tres Ángeles voltearon hacia los caballeros. – Es una lástima… No podremos matarlos ahora.

_Pronto nos volveremos a encontrar caballeros dorados… Y ese, será su fin… - Dijo Belio.

Los tres Ángeles y Ávira desaparecieron en una nube de humo negro.

_ ¡Esperen! Gritó Mu, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Los cuatro caballeros dorados, regresaron al Santuario con los hermanos heridos, abatidos y derrotados.


	15. Chapter 15: Heridas

**Capítulo 15**

**Heridas**

Los cuatro caballeros dorados trataban de cruzar el complicado camino de vuelta al Santuario.

Ya era casi de noche.

De vez en cuando se les enredaba una serpiente en los pies, o aparecía un tigre de la nada. El bosque parecía estar sobre una montaña, porque era bastante empinado. Lo más difícil era, que tenían que bajar con extremo cuidado, porque debían proteger a los heridos hermanos.

Se dieron cuenta que no podrían seguir, cuando un gran oso les apareció por detrás, y casi los hace caer, pero luego fue muerto por el Plasma Relámpago de Aioria.

_De seguir así, caeremos los cuatro, y eso significa que Leenah y Shura caerán con nosotros. – Dijo Camus.

_Tienes razón… debe haber otra forma más segura de bajar.

Hubo silencio por un momento.

_ ¡Pero qué tonto soy! Dijo de pronto Mu.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó extrañado Shaka.

_No se muevan. – Mu se posicionó enfrente de sus compañeros, dándoles la espalda, y segundos después, los cuatro caballeros dorados con los heridos, desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en la entrada del Santuario. Mu era el único caballero dorado, con la habilidad de tele transportarse de un lugar a otro, así como también era el único capaz de reparar las armaduras de los caballeros.

Marín y Shaina, que aún estaban montando guardia en la entrada del Santuario, corrieron hacia ellos en cuanto los vieron aparecer.

Lo primero que se escuchó, fue el grito de terror de Shaina al ver a Leenah.

_ ¡¿Qué les pasó?! Preguntó horrorizada Marín.

_Es muy largo, les explicaremos luego, ahora tenemos que llevarlos de inmediato a la Fuente. – Dijo Aioria.

Las amazonas acompañaron a los dorados a entrar despacio y sigilosamente al Santuario, para que nadie los viera, y así no causar alboroto. En realidad Camus no quería que Milo viera a Leenah. Pero era muy tarde. Los demás santos dorados, estaban sentados en las columnas, platicando e intercambiando opiniones de los últimos acontecimientos.

Camus se quedó estático en la entrada, cuando vio los ojos del Escorpión clavados en él, y Shura. Se acercó a Shaka, y le susurró:

_No dejes que Milo te vea, más bien, no dejes que Milo vea a Leenah.

Aunque se lo dijo bien bajo para que no lo oyeran, Shaka entendió claramente el mensaje, y las razones de Camus para decirle eso. Entonces, lentamente, se posicionó detrás de sus compañeros, ocultando el cuerpo de la amazona detrás de ellos.

Los caballeros dorados corrieron hacia ellos en cuanto los vieron.

_ ¡Ya volvieron! Gritó Máscara de Muerte.

_ ¡Eh muchachos! ¿Se encuentran bien? Preguntó Aldebarán, mientras corría hacia ellos con sus compañeros.

_Si estamos bien… - Dijo Mu.

_Shura… - Murmuró Aioros, cuando vio a su amigo en los brazos de Camus. Luego miró a su hermano menor. - ¿Estás bien Aioria? ¿Estás herido?

_Estoy bien Aioros, no te preocupes. – Lo tranquilizó Aioria.

_Dios mío… - Dijo Saga, haciendo una mueca de dolor al observar a Shura.

_ ¿Cómo pasó? Preguntó Dohko.

_Fueron atacados…

Mientras sus compañeros hablaban, Milo, que había descubierto a Camus, miraba para todos lados.

_Dónde está Leenah. – Dijo de la nada.

Shaka seguía escondido detrás de sus compañeros, sin pronunciar una palabra.

Camus no sabía que contestarle a su amigo, pero como sabía que no podría ocultárselo por más tiempo, se hizo a un lado, para que Milo viera a la herida amazona, en los brazos de Shaka.

Todos se esperaban lo peor, ya que sabían lo que Milo sentía por Leenah, y viceversa. Pero Milo no se movió. Se quedó estático observando el cuello pintado de sangre de la amazona. Quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras, quería correr y abrazarla, pero el dolor que sentía no se lo permitía. Milo cayó de rodillas al suelo. Camus se sentía mal, porque sabía perfectamente lo que el Escorpión sentía en ese momento.

_Oye Saga, podrías llevar a Shura a la Fuente por mí… - Dijo Camus a su amigo.

Saga entendió el porqué, y asintió con la cabeza.

_Si, no te preocupes…

Saga y Shaka llevaron a los heridos a la Fuente para que los atendieran de inmediato.

Camus se acercó a Milo, y se arrodilló frente a él.

_Milo… tú… tú sabías que algo así pasaría… no podrías evitarlo…

_Y si no… ¿Y si no sobrevive? Preguntó tan bajo Milo que Camus apenas lo escuchó.

_Si no sobrevive, tendrás que seguir adelante como un caballero.

_Recuerdo, dos años atrás, la batalla de las Doce Casas, cuando tú moriste a manos de Cisne… Recuerdo que apenas pude soportarlo… Si pierdo a Leenah esta vez, no sé si pueda superarlo…

_Si podrás, porque eres un caballero Milo, y de los más fuertes que he conocido. Leenah es un caballero, y si muere, es el destino que le tocó como Santo. – Camus tomó del brazo a Milo, y lo levantó del suelo.

_Debes ser fuerte ¿Me oyes? Leenah necesita que seas fuerte.

Camus abrazó a su amigo para consolarlo.

_**Por otro lado... **_

En una habitación, Mu, Shaka, Aioria, Dohko y Afrodita, intentaban quitar la armadura dorada de Leenah, y posicionarla en la cama, mientras que Saga, Aldebarán, Máscara de Muerte y Aioros hacían lo mismo con Shura, en la habitación de al lado.

Kiki, el aprendiz de Mu, observaba en la habitación de Leenah. Kiki era de baja estatura, le llegaba por lo menos a la cintura a Mu, tenía cabello rojo y corto, ojos celestes y piel rosada. Tenía dos puntos en la frente, al igual que su maestro. Vestía con ropa de entrenamiento, aunque esta no contaba con ningún tipo de protección.

Mu observó a su alumno.

_Kiki, por favor, ve y dile al Patriarca que ya hemos regresado…

_Si maestro. – Respondió.

Kiki salió corriendo de ahí.

Minutos después, cuando los caballeros dorados habían conseguido posicionar a los heridos en las camas, se acercaron las enfermeras.

_Por favor, deben salir, su estado es muy delicado, tiene que descansar. – Dijo una enfermera de vestido azul, rubia y ojos celestes.

Los caballeros dorados asintieron y salieron del lugar.

Otra enfermera les decía lo mismo a los caballeros que estaban en la habitación de Shura.

Los caballeros salieron de las habitaciones, dejando a las enfermeras encargarse de los heridos. Mu se llevó la armadura de Capricornio, para repararla.

_ ¿Creen que se salven? Preguntó Afrodita cuando estuvieron fuera.

_No lo sé… - Respondió Shaka.

_Están demasiado delicados. – Dijo Saga.

_Sobre todo Leenah. – Añadió Aioria.

En ese momento llegó Athena, con Shion detrás, y Kiki a un costado

_Athena. – Dijo Aldebarán.

Los nueve caballeros se hincaron frente a la diosa y a Shion.

_Caballeros, ¿Cómo se encuentran Leenah y Shura? Preguntó Athena.

_Mal, Athena. – Le respondió Máscara de Muerte.

_ ¿Por qué? Se apresuró a preguntar el Patriarca.

_Llegaron muy heridos… las enfermeras dijeron que no saben si pasan esta noche… - Contestó Dohko.

La angustia invadió el rostro de Athena.

_Bueno… quiero que me digan inmediatamente si hay algún cambio, ya sea bueno o malo… - Dijo Athena, sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

_Si Athena. – Respondieron los caballeros.

_Mu, Aioria, Shaka, vengan con nosotros, quiero que me cuenten todo sobre lo que sucedió en Naicró. – Dijo el Patriarca.  
Los tres caballeros dorados se fueron con Athena y Shion. En el camino, se toparon con Camus y Milo, Camus tuvo que ir con ellos también, y Milo se acercó a sus compañeros.

_Milo, ¿Estás bien? Preguntó Aldebarán.

_Si estoy bien, no se preocupen. – Respondió, tratando de parecer tranquilo. - ¿Cómo… como está?

Los caballeros no supieron que contestarle. Si le decían que iba a estar bien, le mentían, si le decían que no sabían si sobreviviría, se les desplomaba en el piso.

_No vamos a mentirte Milo. – Dijo Dohko. Milo adivinó la respuesta antes de que se lo dijeran. – Están ambos muy graves, y no sabemos si pasarán esta noche.

Saga estaba listo para atraparlo por si se desmayaba.

_ Se hace tarde, será mejor que ustedes vayan a descansar. – Dijo Milo.

_Pero… - Milo interrumpió a Máscara de Muerte.

_No se preocupen, me quedaré un rato mas aquí.

_ ¿Estás seguro? Le preguntó Saga.

_Si… vayan tranquilos.

Los caballeros dorados se fueron, dejando solo a Milo con sus penas. De vez en cuando, una pequeña lágrima se desprendía de sus ojos turquesa, y se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Sabía que estaba prohibido, le había dado problemas a Leenah varias veces, pero es algo que él no podía evitar.

Milo era una persona cruel y despiadada con sus enemigos, una característica suya es que le gustaba hacer sufrir a su oponente. No tenía piedad, cuando se trataba de una amenaza hacia lo que él protegía. Al usar la Aguja Escarlata con un enemigo, se podía ver claramente en su rostro, un rastro de regocijo y placer. Era apasionado y fuerte, llegado a ser considerado por la misma Athena, por uno de los caballeros más poderosos y temidos. Se caracterizaba, por ser el caballero más rápido.

Pero, con sus amigos, era tranquilo, sumiso, y sereno. Era sensible y amable.

Su pensamiento era que las emociones no eran buenas a la hora de la batalla, y aunque él las sentía, era un rey para disimularlo.

La única persona a la que le demostraba una parte de él que nadie conocía, era a Leenah. Ella normalmente sacaba lo mejor de él, y eso molestaba a Milo.

Aunque el trataba de ser frío y fuerte, no engañaba a los ojos de la astuta amazona. Ambos sabían que el suyo era un amor prohibido, pero no podían simplemente olvidarse de él.

Podía parecer el caballero más inquebrantable, pero, se sabía que Leenah era su punto débil.

El escorpión estaba sentado en la escalinata de la entrada a la habitación de Leenah, dos horas después de los caballeros se fueran, pensando, que pasaría, si ella muriera. Entonces se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana. Se levantó, y se asomó por la ventana de la habitación. Ahí pudo ver a la amazona. Notó algo diferente en su rostro, un dejo de dolor y miedo, algo que jamás había visto en ella.

Ya no estaba llena de sangre, ya que las enfermeras la habían limpiado, pero sus heridas seguían siendo igual de graves. Tenía el cabello alborotado y esparcido por la almohada. Un brazo enyesado, y cubierta de vendas. Tenía los labios partidos, y varias quemaduras leves en la cara. Milo no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor y cerrar los ojos en cuanto la vio. En eso, apareció detrás de él la misma enfermera que estaba con Leenah hacía más o menos una hora y media, y que Milo ni siquiera notó cuando salió de la habitación.

_ ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo caballero? Preguntó, haciendo que Milo se sobresaltara.

_Si… este… ¿Podría pasar a verla?

_Lo siento mucho caballero, pero su estado es de verdad crítico, y necesita descansar… Puede venir mañana si quiere.

_Ah, bien… Y, dígame, ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que sobreviva? Milo tuvo miedo de la respuesta.

_No hay muchas probabilidades, tiene más de la mitad del cuerpo quemado, perdió demasiada sangre, y la herida en la cabeza lo empeora todo. – La enfermera se asustó al ver la cara de Milo, totalmente pálida.

_ ¿Se encuentra bien? Le preguntó.

_Si… bien, regresaré mañana. – Milo echó un último vistazo hacia la amazona a través de la ventana, y salió caminando hacia su templo.

La enfermera se quedó observándolo desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, y cuando se perdió de vista, entró a la habitación de Leenah.

Milo entró a la casa del Escorpión Celestial, y se fue directamente hacia su cama.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Soñó que despertaba, y todos le decían que Leenah había muerto por su culpa, por no haberla protegido.

Despertó de un salto, cubierto de sudor, y respirando a bocanadas.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Milo se levantó temprano, se dirigió al refrigerador, tomó una manzana, y se la comió en un instante. Luego se tomó un vaso de agua de un solo sorbo.

Se puso la armadura dorada de Escorpio, y salió del Templo del Escorpión. Caminó hacia la Fuente.

Enfrente de la habitación, pudo ver a la enfermera de la noche anterior.

_ ¿Viene a ver a la joven? Le preguntó la enfermera, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Si, vengo a verla… ¿Puedo?

_Sígame, pero solo cinco minutos, su estado no cambió de una noche a la otra. – Milo asintió con la cabeza, y siguió a le enfermera dentro de la habitación. Ella dejó una pequeña manta en los pies de la cama de Leenah, y salió de la habitación.

Milo la observó por unos segundos, y luego se arrodilló junto a la cama. Quitó los rubios cabellos de la cara de Leenah, y la continuó observándola, mientras miles de pensamientos, buenos y malos, cruzaban por su mente. Luego tomó la blanca y fina mano de la amazona entre las suyas.

_Necesito que vuelvas Leenah… yo te necesito, ahora más que nunca… - Una pequeña lágrima cruzó por su rostro, y cayó en el rostro de la amazona. Milo le acariciaba la mejilla y limpiaba sus propias lágrimas. Estuvo así un rato, hasta que escuchó un ruido afuera de la habitación. Se paró rápidamente y se secó las lágrimas. Le enfermera entró a la habitación.

_Lo siento caballero, pero debe salir, ella necesita descansar.

_Si, está bien. – Milo besó a Leenah en la frente, y salió de la habitación.

Caminó por un largo rato, hasta que se paró frente la entrada del Coliseo, y vio a sus compañeros en las gradas. Se acercó a ellos, y se sentó, entre Saga y Camus.

_ ¿Vienes de ver a Leenah? Le preguntó Camus.

_Si…

_ ¿Cómo esta? Preguntó de repente Shaka.

_Igual…

Los caballeros se quedaron mirándolo.

_La enfermera dijo que la herida en su cabeza es muy grave y que no hay muchas probabilidades de que sobreviva. – Dijo Milo, sin ni siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por disimular la angustia en su voz.

_Por ahora Milo, tal vez con el tiempo vaya mejorando. – Dijo Mu.

_Eso espero…

_**Cuatro semanas después…**_

Shaina caminaba hacia la Fuente. Cuando llegó, se puso a contar las habitaciones en voz baja.

__Diez y ocho, diez y nueve, _veinte. – El último número en voz alta.

Subió las escalinatas de una habitación, y entro. Adentro, se encontró con su joven amiga, sentada en la cama, con los mechones de rubio cabello, sujetados en una cinta, y observando una de las vendas que tenía en el brazo.

_ ¡Shaina! Gritó Leenah en cuanto la vio entrar.

_ Hola Leenah, ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Mejor… No sé cuánto tiempo más tendré que estar aquí dentro… ya empiezo a cansarme.

Shaina se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

_ ¿Milo no te deja ni moverte no? Le preguntó con una pícara sonrisa debajo de la máscara.

_Si… Viene todos los días y me cuida por la noche… ya no se qué hacer para que descanse. – Leenah se tiró en la cama, con los brazos debajo de su cuello.

_Te está cuidando… aunque te sientas bien debes seguir haciendo reposo hasta que estés recuperada del todo.

_Lo sé… ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Algún ataque? Leenah se sentó de repente.

_No… desde que regresaron Shura y tú, no han vuelto a aparecer… ¿Tú… tú te acuerdas de lo que sucedió en Naicró cuando te atacaron? Le preguntó Shaina.

_No mucho… a veces tengo pequeñas visiones, pero no logro recordar más que eso… - A Leenah se le formó una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

_Bueno, no hace falta que hablemos de eso. ¿Cómo está tu hermano? Shaina cambio de tema al ver la expresión de su amiga.

_También está mejor… Aioros y Saga tampoco lo dejan salir, pero se escapa de vez en cuando para venir a verme.

_Perdóname pero tengo que irme Leenah, Marín me está esperando para ir a entrenar a los aprendices, solo vine a ver cómo estabas. – Dijo de repente Shaina, después de un momento de silencio.

_Si, no te preocupes, ve tranquila.

En cuanto Shaina abrió la puerta para salir, se encontró con Milo, que iba a entrar.

_Hola Shaina.

_Hola Milo.

Shaina salió, y Milo se quedó dentro con Leenah.

_ ¿Te sientes bien?

_Es la cuarta vez que me lo preguntas el día de hoy… Estoy bien. – Le contestó, volviendo a tirarse sobre la cama, con los pies en el suelo.

Milo se sentó a un costado de ella y la observó.

_ ¿Por qué me miras? Preguntó Leenah, sacando a Milo de sus pensamientos.

_Por nada…

_ ¿Pasa algo? Leenah se sentó y lo observó un momento.

_Perdóname…

_Milo… ¿Por qué habría de perdonarte, si no has hecho nada? Al contrario, tengo que agradecerte por cuidarme todo este tiempo…

_Te equivocas… Si hubiera tratado de protegerte, no estarías así en este momento… yo sabía que algo malo sucedería si ibas a Naicró, pero no hice nada para evitarlo…

_Ay Milo… - Leenah esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y tomó a Milo de la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos. – No puedes estar todo el tiempo tratando de protegerme, porque yo soy un caballero, y este es el destino que me tocó… y tú no puedes cambiar eso.

Milo puso su mano sobre la de Leenah y cerró los ojos.

_Pensar que estuve tan cerca de perderte…

_Pero no fue así…

Milo se acercó aún más a Leenah, y entrelazó sus labios con los de la amazona.

Leenah cerró los ojos ante el cálido y apasionado beso del caballero, y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Milo mientras enredaba sus finos y largos dedos en los largos y azules mechones de su caballero.

Milo abrazó a la amazona, mientras acariciaba su espalda y su cabello, desprendiendo la cinta que sujetaba sus rubios mechones.

Pero esos tiernos y dulces besos, se transformaron en besos fuertes y apasionados. Milo olvidó por completo que la santa aún estaba herida, por lo que no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza.

Leenah logró contener un pequeño grito, pero no pudo disimular la mueca de dolor que se formó en su rostro.

_Lo siento… ¿Estás bien?

_Estoy bien, no importa.

Leenah volvió a abrazar al caballero, sin darle la menor importancia al dolor que sentía.

En cada beso se expresaban el uno al otro el amor que sentían. A Leenah no le interesaban en lo más mínimo sus heridas, solo quería disfrutar ese momento, ese momento de pasión y amor.

Unos minutos después, Milo comenzó a sentir un sabor extraño en su boca.

Leenah, que parecía haber sentido lo mismo, separó a Milo de su cuerpo, y se alejó de él unos centímetros. Se llevó una mano a la boca, y notó que una de las heridas que tenía en los labios había vuelto a abrirse, y sangraba.

Milo la vio, se dio vuelta.

_Lo lamento.

_Milo, es solo una pequeña herida, nada más, no tienes nada de que lamentarte.

Leenah empujó a Milo para que se acostara, luego apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su caballero.

Mientras, un cosmos siniestro se acercaba al Santuario.


	16. Chapter 16: Venganza

**Capítulo 16**

**Venganza**

Leenah dormía plácidamente en la cama de la habitación de la Fuente. Aún estaba oscuro.

Los caballeros, trataban de hacerla recordar lo que pasó en Naicró el día que la hirieron, pero ni ella ni Shura podían recordar nada. Parecía como si todos los recuerdos hubieran sido borrados de su mente. A veces tenía pequeñas visiones, de un montón de llamas y la silueta de unos hombres, pero cuando trataba de recordar lo que seguía, la visión terminaba. Shura se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Sus amigos más cercanos, Aioros, Saga y Camus, intentaban hacerlo recordar algo, pero al igual que su hermana, tenía solo pequeñas visiones, que no le servían de mucho.

Afuera de la Fuente, a unos metros de la habitación de Leenah, había tres hombres arrodillados delante de una mujer. Ésta mujer, era bastante bella, tenía cabello largo hasta la cintura, negro como el carbón y ondulado. Tenía piel blanca, y ojos color lila. Vestía con un largo vestido negro, que tenía algo parecido a un cinturón dorado, llevaba algo como un colgante de oro en la frente, y joyas en las manos. La rodeaba un cosmos oscuro, lleno de maldad y dolor. Observaba atentamente a Leenah, a través de la ventana de su habitación.

Liycro de Monte Khan, Naya de Creta y Belio de Electra la observaban con atención. Unos segundos después, la mujer cerró los ojos.

_ ¿Mi señora? Dijo Liycro.

La mujer soltó un pequeño suspiro, y sonrió con maldad.

_Creo que es hora de llevar a cabo nuestro plan… Ve Belio. – Dijo la mujer.

Belio asintió con la cabeza, y caminó hacia la habitación de Leenah. Entró sigilosamente para no despertarla.

Mientras Belio estaba en la habitación de Leenah, Perséfone, sonreía con maldad.

_Ésta muchacha, será la clave para mi victoria…

Belio observó a la amazona por un momento. Luego levantó su mano, y en ella se formó una bola de cosmos gris. Se inclinó ante Leenah, e introdujo la bola de cosmos en la frente de la dormida amazona, al mismo tiempo que extrajo otra bola del mismo color. Leenah se estremeció, pero no se despertó.

Belio la observó por un momento.

_Quién pensaría que la amazona dorada, una de las más fieles a Athena, será la que la lleve a la destrucción. – Dijo en un susurro, y salió de la habitación.

_Ya está hecho mi señora… - Dijo en cuanto se encontró frente a sus compañeros y a su diosa.

_Muy bien… Muéstramelo.

Belio levantó la mano, y mostró a la diosa la bola de cosmos que había extraído de la mente de Leenah.

Perséfone, extendió su brazo izquierdo a un costado, y en su mano apareció un báculo gris, de la misma altura que ella, con una gran bola de cristal en la punta. Encendió su cosmos, y la bola de cosmos que tenía Belio, se fue deshaciendo, hasta que se introdujo por completo en la bola de cristal que había en la punta del báculo de la diosa.

_Bien, nosotros nos iremos, tú debes quedarte donde te dije Belio, y llevar a cabo tu parte del plan.

_Si mi señora. – Respondió Belio.

Con un movimiento del báculo, Perséfone, Liycro y Naya, desaparecieron instantáneamente.

Belio se acercó a la habitación de Leenah, miró por la ventana, y la vio retorcerse y dar vueltas en la cama. Sonrió, y salió del Santuario, internándose en el bosque.

Leenah no paraba de moverse en su cama. Estaba empapada de sudor, era como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla... Su rostro no era el mismo, en vez de demostrar fuerza y determinación, mostraba inocencia e incredulidad. De repente se despertó de un salto, y se quedó sentada un momento.

_ ¿Dónde demonios estoy? Dijo para sí misma, mientras observaba a su alrededor. Se levantó y observó que estaba cubierta de vendas. Se las arrancó. Las heridas que tenía, habían desaparecido completamente.

_Tengo que salir de aquí. – Pensó. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y salió. Caminó por un momento, y luego se quedó observando la casa de Aries.

_ ¿Qué será este lugar? Tengo que irme de aquí lo antes posible.

Salió de la entrada del Santuario, y se internó en el bosque.

Caminó por un largo rato, hasta que empezó a oír unos ruidos a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta, y descubrió un gran oso de montaña, que estaba listo para atacarla.

Leenah simplemente podría haberlo matado con su Excalibur en un segundo, pero, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que era un Santo de Athena, mucho menos que era uno de ellos.

Se echó a correr. El oso empezó a correr detrás de ella, lanzando rugidos y gruñidos. Después de correr durante varios minutos, el oso logró alcanzarla, y lanzándole un manotazo con sus garras, le provocó una herida en la pierna, lo que la hizo caer al suelo.

Leenah, tirada en el suelo, frente al oso que estaba a punto de matarla, cerró los ojos y esperó el dolor. Pero un reflector atrajo su atención. Abrió los ojos, y para su sorpresa, el oso estaba tirado metros más lejos, muerto.

Frente a ella había un hombre ataviado con una túnica negra, con hombreras turquesa, cabello rubio y ondulado hasta los hombros, piel blanca y ojos azules.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? Dijo el hombre, con una falsa sonrisa. Se inclinó ante Leenah para ayudarla a levantarse.

_ ¿Quién… quien eres tú? Le preguntó Leenah, aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

_Soy Belio de Electra, un Ángel de la diosa Perséfone.

_ ¿Perséfone? ¿No se supone que solo existe en la mitología?

_No Leenah, ella es muy real…

_ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Leenah se soltó de la mano de Belio de un tirón, y retrocedió unos pasos. - ¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí?

_Tranquila… no pretendo hacerte ningún tipo de daño, solo quiero ayudarte… No tienes adonde ir, ¿No es así? Belio se acercó a Leenah.

_No… la verdad que no… - Le respondió ella. No se le pasó por la cabeza, que era raro que el supiera todo de ella, su nombre, que no tenía adonde ir, y tampoco se le ocurrió pensar, como sabía aquel hombre que la encontraría en el bosque.

_Déjame ayudarte… Te llevaré al castillo de la señora Perséfone, allí estarás segura.

_E... está bien…

Belio se acercó aún más a ella, y la envolvió en un cosmos negro, y segundos después, ambos se encontraban frente al Castillo de Perséfone.

Era gigantesco, todo hecho de piedra. Varias torres se alzaban en lo alto. Había una gran puerta de madera frente a ellos. Leenah observaba maravillada el castillo.

Belio se le adelantó, y abrió la gran puerta, luego le indicó a Leenah que entrara. Leenah dudosa, observó por un momento el interior, decidiendo si era una buena idea, después de unos segundos, se decidió por entrar.

El ángel la condujo hasta la sala principal. Cuando llegaron, se pararon frente a una gran puerta, que tenía dibujadas, personas desnudas, prendidas fuego. Leenah se estremeció al ver la puerta.

Belio la abrió y la condujo dentro. La sala, estaba llena de columnas a los costados. En el suelo había una gran alfombra roja, que daba a un gran trono de oro, en el que estaba sentada, una bella mujer. A su derecha, estaba Liycro, y a su izquierda Naya, ambos hincados en el suelo.

_ Ah, querida, ven pasa. – Dijo amablemente Perséfone, levantándose del trono y caminando hacia Leenah. Belio se hizo a un lado y se arrodilló junto a Liycro.

_ ¿Lo lograste? ¿No recuerda nada? Le preguntó Liycro en vos baja.

_No, no recuerda nada… - Le contestó Belio.

_Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Leenah… - Susurró la amazona.

_Leenah, veo que estás herida. – Dijo Perséfone, observando la herida que tenía Leenah en la pierna. De pronto gritó: ¡Ávira!

De la nada, apareció un hombre corpulento, con cabello gris y largo, ojos del mismo color, y una túnica negra con hombreras también negras.

_Dígame mi señora. – Dijo Ávira, arrodillándose en el suelo.

_Lleva a esta muchacha con las esclavas, que le curen esa herida. – Dijo Perséfone. Leenah se estremeció al oír la palabra "esclavas".

_Si mi señora. – Ávira se levantó y se acercó a Leenah. – Sígame por favor.

Ávira condujo a Leenah por una de las puertas que había al costado. La amazona no pronunciaba palabra.

_Veo que todo ha salido acorde al plan… - Perséfone sonreía de oreja a oreja, parada dándole la espalda a su trono y a los Ángeles. – ¿Estás seguro que no recuerda nada? Preguntó a Belio sin voltearse.

_Si mi señora, no recuerda nada de su vida como Santo de Athena.

_Perfecto. No debe recordar nada, esta chica será nuestra arma secreta… Cuando llegue el momento, estará lista para pelear contra sus propios amigos…

_**Un año después…**_

Milo caminaba hacia la casa de Acuario. Había quedado en almorzar con Camus.

Desde aquel día, aquel día en que entró a la habitación de la Fuente, y encontró la cama vacía, no era el mismo. Su rostro era pálido y triste, sus bellos ojos habían perdido su luz, en su lugar, había dolor y amargura. Rara vez sonreía, y las preguntas _¿Qué le sucedió a Leenah? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué desapareció? _no lo dejaban vivir en tranquilidad. Si tan solo supiera, que le sucedió a su amazona, podría vivir un poco mejor. Shura tampoco podía vivir tranquilo, dichas preguntas también lo embargaban. La había buscado sin descanso por casi un año, pero nada. No encontró ni una pista de cual podría ser su paradero. Por supuesto, que lo primero que supusieron todos, fue que Perséfone y sus Ángeles tenían algo que ver, pero éstos no volvieron a aparecer.

Cuando llegó al templo de Acuario, tocó la puerta. Camus abrió la puerta segundos después.

_Milo, pasa.

Milo entró sin pronunciar palabra.

_ Aún la extrañas, ¿no es así? Preguntó Camus, cuando ya habían terminado de comer.

_Muchísimo… desearía saber que fue lo que le sucedió. – Le respondió Milo, sin apartar la vista del plato vacío.

_Yo también… aunque no lo creas, yo también la extraño. Creo que todos la extrañamos, Leenah siempre fue amiga de todos.

Al ver que Milo no emitía sonido, continuó.

_ No solo tú, Shura, Shaina, Marín, Shaka, yo, todos sufrimos como tú Milo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, la hemos buscado por todas partes por un año, y ningún rastro de ella.

_Yo sé que está viva Camus, no sé donde, pero estoy seguro que está viva, y voy a encontrarla de una forma u otra.

Camus hizo una mueca de desaprobación hacia lo que acababa de escuchar, porque estaba seguro que Milo haría lo que fuera por encontrar a Leenah.

_**En otra parte…**_

Una joven estaba parada frente a la gran puerta, observando el dibujo que había en ella. Ésta joven tenía cabello rubio, ondulado, hasta los hombros, ojos verde azulado, piel blanca y muy bella. La chica vestía con un vestido blanco largo, del cual solo se le veía la parte de la falda, ya que el pecho estaba cubierto por un peto negro de plata, con los brazos y el cuello libre, y muñequeras del mismo material.

_ ¿Estás bien? Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. La joven volteó para ver quién le hablaba.

_Estoy bien Belio…

_Estás inquieta, ¿te preocupa algo Leenah?

Leenah no respondió enseguida, sino que continuó contemplando el dibujo de la puerta, pensativa.

_Dije que estoy bien… Vamos, no hagamos impacientar a la señora Perséfone.

_Está bien.

Leenah abrió la puerta, y ambos entraron.

Cuando estuvieron a unos pocos metros del trono de oro donde estaba sentada la reina, con los Ángeles a un costado, se arrodillaron.

_Señora Perséfone. – Dijo Belio.

_ ¿Quería vernos? Preguntó Leenah.

Perséfone se levantó de su trono, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensativa.

_Si… he decidido que ya estamos preparados para un ataque al Santuario… Quiero que Liycro, Naya y Belio vengan conmigo, tú eres necesaria aquí Leenah, te quedarás con Ávira.

_ Sí. – Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

_ Ávira y Leenah se quedarán aquí para proteger el castillo, los Ángeles me acompañarán a confrontarme a esa tonta de Athena.

Leenah era compañera de Ávira, ya que con solo un año de entrenamiento, había logrado superar a los Ángeles. Ahora era una de los guerreros más fuertes de Perséfone, así como la más fiel.

Una hora después, Perséfone y los Ángeles salieron hacia el Santuario, mientras que Leenah y Ávira se quedaron a proteger el Castillo.

_**En el Santuario…**_

Los doce caballeros dorados (Shura estaba reemplazando a Leenah) estaban arrodillados frente al Patriarca y Athena. Shion no llevaba puesta su máscara ni su casco.

_Caballeros, los hemos citado aquí, porque he visto algo extraño, en el movimiento de las estrellas… ojalá me equivoque, pero algo me dice que no…

_ ¿A qué se refiere? Preguntó Mu.

_Ayer a la noche, subí a Star Hill*, y las estrellas me dijeron, que un gran peligro se avecina…

_ Interesante… Sabía que era imposible engañarte, Shion de Aries. – La Cámara del Patriarca era invadida por un aura negra y un cosmos oscuro, mientras que los caballeros intentaban averiguar de dónde provenía la voz.

_ A sí que al fin te dignas a dar la cara… - Dijo la diosa Athena, mientras se paraba delante de Shion.

_Muy astuta Athena, pero no te conviene portarte así conmigo…

_ Por qué no me muestras tu rostro de una vez en lugar de seguir escondiéndote…

El aura negra desapareció, y vieron frente a la entrada de la cámara del Patriarca, a una mujer, con un gran báculo en la mano, rodeada por tres hombres.

_La reina del Inframundo y esposa de Hades, Perséfone. – Dijo Athena. – Se muestra por fin.

Athena bajó los escalones, se abrió paso entre los dorados, y cuando estuvo frente a ellos, a unos pocos metros, se detuvo, e hizo aparecer su báculo dorado en la mano.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Perséfone? Preguntó Athena, llenando el lugar con su cosmos.

_Es simple Athena… yo vengaré a mi esposo Hades. Te atreviste a encerrarlo, y yo haré lo que él no pudo, te encerraré a ti, y luego tomaré el control de ésta inmunda tierra, y de los mortales.

_Estás completamente loca… Yo protegeré a los mortales y a este mundo, aunque tenga que pelear contra cada dios del Olimpo, empezando por ti… - Desafió Athena.

Perséfone comenzó a reírse.

_No me hagas reír Athena… Tú y tus debiluchos caballeros no podrán hacer nada en mi contra… Ahora… tendré el placer de acabarte de una vez por todas. – Perséfone levantó su báculo, y lanzó una bola de cosmos gris hacia Athena, pero ésta la rechazó, con un movimiento de su báculo lanzó una bola dorada de cosmos, que chocó con la de Perséfone. Las técnicas eran igual de poderosas. Ninguna lograba ganar terreno sobre la otra. Por eso, ambas explotaron, lanzando hacia atrás a las diosas.

_ ¡Athena! Gritó Shion, y corrió para alcanzarla.

Naya logró detener a Perséfone, pero ambos se estrellaron contra una de las columnas que había detrás de ellos.

_Athena, como te has atrevido a lastimar a mi señora Perséfone. – Dijo Liycro, observando a su compañero levantando a Perséfone del suelo. – Toma esto Athena, _**¡Llamas del Inframundo! **_

Una bola de llamas salió del puño de Liycro y se dirigió hacia Athena, pero fue detenida, por el escudo de Libra.

Dohko estaba parado frente a él, con Saga en un costado, y Aioros en el otro.

_ ¿Cómo… como es que has logrado detener mi técnica? Preguntó extrañado Liycro.

_Si quieres lastimar a Athena, tendrás que pasar por arriba de nosotros primero. – Dijo Dohko, aún con el escudo de Libra en la mano.

_Tu lo has pedido, recibe esto _**¡Espiral de Fuego!**_

_ _**¡Los cien dragones de Rozan!**_ Gritó Dohko, y miles de dragones se dirigieron hacia Liycros. Ambas técnicas chocaron. La de Liycros comenzó a ganar terreno sobre la de de Dohko, pero antes de que pudiera ser expulsado, Dohko dio un salto hacia arriba, y fue reemplazado inmediatamente por Saga y Aioros.

_**_ ¡Explosión de Galaxias! **_

_**_ ¡Trueno Atómico!**_

Liycro fue alcanzado por ambas técnicas, y recibió de lleno la Explosión de Galaxias de Saga y el Trueno Atómico de Aioros. Se estrelló contra una de las columnas que había detrás de él, haciendo que ésta quedara hecha añicos.

Dohko no había utilizado todo su poder en esa técnica, solo la utilizó como distracción, para que Saga y Aioros lo derrotaran.

_Malditos… - Dijo Belio, apretando los dientes al observar a Liycro, tirado el suelo metros más lejos, con una hombrera partida a la mitad, y la boca llena de sangre. – Pagarán por eso…

Iba a atacar, pero rápidamente fue interceptado por Milo, a quien no le ganaba nadie en rapidez.

_**_ ¡Aguja Escarlata! **_

Catorce finos rayos color rojo oscuro se clavaron en el cuerpo de Belio como agujas, haciendo que éste retrocediera unos pasos y se hincara en el suelo, doblegado por el dolor que la técnica de Milo le provocaba.

_Ahora sentirás el veneno del Escorpión recorrer todo tu cuerpo. – Dijo Milo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Maldita seas, no creerás que unas simples picaduras van a detenerme… ahora te mostraré, _**¡Rayo Petrificante!**_

Un gran rayo eléctrico se dirigió hacia Milo, pero para sorpresa de Belio, el Escorpión ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba Camus, con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados.

_**_ ¡Ejecución de Aurora!**_

El rayo congelador alcanzó a Belio, haciendo que éste quedara estampado contra la pared, con los brazos y las piernas pegadas a esta por una gran capa de hielo.

_ ¿Lo ves Perséfone? No tienes oportunidad, ¡Ríndete ahora y olvida esos planes malvados! Gritó Athena.

_ ¡Jamás! Has ganado esta vez Athena, pero la batalla apenas ha comenzado, nos volveremos a encontrar, ¡Y juro que te destruiré!

Perséfone movió su báculo, y en un aura negra, desapareció con los Ángeles.

**Nota:**** ***Star Hill o la colina de las estrellas, es donde el patriarca sube para meditar y mirar el cielo para predecir cuándo una guerra se avecina.


	17. Chapter 17: El secuestro de Shion

**Capítulo 17**

**El secuestro de Shion**

Después de la confrontación con Athena, Perséfone volvió al castillo, decidida a cobrar venganza por la derrota que acababa de sufrir.

Apareció frente a la puerta del castillo.

Los Ángeles no se atrevían a pronunciar una palabra, ya que sabían que la diosa no toleraba ningún tipo de error. Estaban seguros que al entrar, los esperaba un terrible castigo.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a Ávira.

_ ¡Mi señora! Gritó Ávira, en cuanto vio los rasguños de Perséfone. Corrió hacia ella, y se rodeó el cuello con el brazo de su reina. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

_No… te lo explicaremos adentro. – Respondió la diosa, aferrándose al cuello de Ávira, como si aquellos rasguños fueran heridas de muerte.

Dentro del salón, Leenah caminaba de un lado a otro frente al trono, con dos esclavas arrodilladas frente a ella que la miraban preocupadas.

_ ¿Segura que se encuentra bien, señorita Leenah? Preguntó una de ellas.

_ ¿No quiere descansar un poco? Preguntó la otra.

_Ya les dije que estoy bien, otra pregunta más y las tiro al calabozo. – Respondió fríamente Leenah. Las esclavas intercambiaron miradas llenas de miedo.

En ese momento, la puerta del gran salón se abrió de repente, dejando ver a Ávira que cargaba a Perséfone, con los ángeles detrás.

_ ¡Señora Perséfone! Gritó en cuanto los vio. - ¿Qué… que pasó? Preguntó, cuando vio las heridas de los Ángeles y las de la reina.

_Esa maldita de Athena. – Dijo Perséfone, desplomándose sobre su trono, mientras las esclavas se arrodillaba a cada lado del trono para vendarle los rasguños de las manos. –Sus caballeros son más fuertes de lo que pensé… - Dejó salir un suspiro - Pero eso no justifica nada… - Dijo, fulminando con la mirada a Liycro, Naya y Belio. Los Ángeles tragaron saliva, nerviosos. Liycro trató de decir algo en su defensa.

_Pero, eran demasiados…

_ ¡Silencio! Gritó Perséfone, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del trono, y movía su báculo frente a ella. Tres rayos salieron del báculo, y golpearon a los Ángeles, que se estrellaron contra las columnas que había detrás, partiéndolas a la mitad. – Saben muy bien que no tolero los errores… Me han hecho quedar débil ante Athena, y eso es inconcebible… - Dijo la diosa con frialdad.

_Pero…

_ ¡DIJE SILENCIO! Lanzó una bola de cosmos gris hacia Belio, que trataba de levantarse, pero el ataque de la diosa volvió a estrellarlo contra la pared. Leenah y Ávira, que estaban uno a cada lado de la diosa, hicieron una mueca de dolor.

_Solo por esta vez quedan perdonados… Pero, el más mínimo error que cometan, conocerán mi furia… - La diosa se dio vuelta, y se sentó en su trono.

Los Ángeles apenas podían mantenerse de pie, se quedaron tendidos en el suelo, sangrando por todas partes, entre los escombros que habían quedado de las columnas.

_ ¡Leenah! ¡Ávira!

Ambos se dieron vuelta rápidamente y se arrodillaron frente a Perséfone.

_Diga mi señora. – Dijo Leenah.

_Llévenselos a las habitaciones… que descansen… van a necesitar toda la energía posible… - Perséfone se desplomó en el trono y cerró los ojos.

_Sí mi señora. – Respondió Ávira.

Leenah y Ávira se dieron vuelta, caminaron hacia los Ángeles, y los levantaron del suelo. Leenah se rodeó el cuello con el brazo de Belio y lo levantó, mientras que Ávira cargó al mismo tiempo a Naya y Liycro.

Ambos se fueron con los heridos, dejando a Perséfone sentada en el trono.

En cuanto Leenah y Ávira se fueron, Perséfone se levantó, y observó con detenimiento una de las vendas que cubrían los rasguños que le había producido Athena. Luego levantó su báculo, y descargó su furia contra una de las columnas, pulverizándola.

_No vas a salirte con la tuya Athena…Te mataré junto con tus malditos caballeros, y el mundo será totalmente mío… ¡Todos los mortales conocerán la furia de Perséfone! Del cuerpo de la diosa comenzaron a emanar descargas eléctricas, que asesinaron instantáneamente a las esclavas, y resquebrajaron las paredes del Gran Salón, mientras Perséfone reía cruelmente…

_**En otro lugar…**_

Athena estaba sentada en su cámara, (La Cámara de Athena, el lugar donde Athena duerme, se encuentra detrás de la Cámara del Patriarca, separados por una cortina) con las manos en la cabeza y muy preocupada. Shion caminaba de un lado a otro frente a ella, y los caballeros estaban arrodillados en una fila horizontal frente a ellos.

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer Athena? Preguntó Shion, sin dejar de moverse.

_ No lo sé… - Respondió Athena, sin siquiera mirarlo.

_Athena, creo que no sería prudente esperar a que nos ataquen… - Dijo Mu.

_Eso es cierto, pero tampoco podemos mandarnos a atacarlos a ellos... – Agregó Máscara de Muerte.

_No se qué hacer… - Athena se levantó de su asiento de piedra, y se apoyó contra la pared. – Los Ángeles de Perséfone son demasiado fuertes... Si los atacamos sin ningún tipo de plan, podríamos terminar todos muertos…

En ese momento, sintieron que se abrió la puerta de la Cámara del Patriarca. Los caballeros dorados salieron de la Cámara de Athena para ver quién era. Los caballeros de bronce se dirigían hacia ellos.

_Shaina nos dijo lo del ataque. – Dijo Shiryu de Dragón.

_ ¿Dónde está Saori? Preguntó de repente Seiya de Pegaso.

_Querrás decir Athena. – Le corrigió Saga.

_No te preocupes Seiya, está bien… - Lo calmó Mu.

_Si esos malditos vuelven a aparecer… Los mataré… - Dijo Seiya, apretando los puños.

_Tú no vas a matar a nadie. – Dijo Camus.

_Maestro Camus… ¿Por qué dice eso? – Preguntó Hyoga de Cisne.

_Esto es algo que no incumbe a ustedes los caballeros de bronce. – Respondió Afrodita.

_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Afrodita? ¡Nosotros también somos caballeros de Athena! Dijo Shun de Andrómeda.

_Ustedes saben bien que Athena no quiere que sigan peleando por ella… - Dijo Shaka.

_ ¡Eso no importa! Gritó Seiya.

_ ¡Son órdenes de Athena te guste o no! Interrumpió Aioria.

_Nosotros los caballeros dorados nos haremos cargo de esto… - Le siguió Milo.

_Pero… - Shura interrumpió a Shiryu.

_Basta Shiryu, no importa que la hayan salvado varias veces, son las órdenes de Athena y ustedes no pueden ir contra ellas.

_Aioros, por favor… - Imploró Seiya.

_Lo siento Seiya, pero deben dejarnos que nos encarguemos de este tema… - Aioros se paró delante de Seiya y puso su mano en su hombro.

_ ¿Seiya? Athena apareció por detrás de la cortina con Shion detrás.

_ ¡Saori! Gritó Seiya de alegría al verla.

_ ¡Athena! Gritó Shion, no toleraba que Seiya se dirigiese así a la diosa Athena. - Eres un caballero de Athena, debes tratarla como tal.

_ Está bien Shion. – Dijo suavemente Athena.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien Sao…? perdón… ¿Se encuentra bien Athena? Se corrigió Seiya, al ver como Shion lo fulminaba con la mirada.

_No te preocupes Seiya, estoy bien… - Le respondió tiernamente Athena.

_Tenemos que volver o Shaina se enojará… - Le susurró Shiryu a Seiya.

_Cierto, solo queríamos saber cómo estaba… - Dijo Seiya.

_Muy bien, vuelvan a hacer guardia. – Dijo Athena.

Los cinco bronceados hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la Cámara del Patriarca.

A Athena se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia todos lados. Shion la seguía con la mirada.

_**Por otro lado…**_

Leenah, observaba arrodillada frente al trono de oro, a su diosa Perséfone, que tenía la barbilla sobre una mano, con el codo apoyado en el brazo del trono, y observaba fijamente el suelo, pensativa. Luego de unos minutos, se enderezó y miró a Leenah.

_ ¿Qué propone que hagamos mi señora? Le preguntó Leenah.

_Por ahora no los atacaremos… Pero no quiero que piense que me he rendido… Quiero que tu y Ávira vayan al Santuario, y hagan un pequeño trabajo… - Perséfone sonrió con malicia, y Leenah le devolvió la sonrisa con complicidad.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Belio estaba acostado sobre una de las camas de las habitaciones del castillo, seriamente herido, ya que había recibido dos ataques de una diosa. Tenía los brazos vendados, al igual que su cabeza, y estaba tapado por una larga manta color azul, que escondía su fracturada pierna. La habitación era bastante amplia, paredes de madera al igual que el suelo, una cama, una pequeña mesa junto a ella repleta de medicamentos, y una cajonera.

Belio observaba el techo, pensativo. Luego escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Intentó levantarse para ver quién era, pero un fuerte dolor agudo recorrió todo su cuerpo, obligándolo a quedarse en la misma posición.

Una chica de corto cabello rubio y ojos verde azulado apareció frente a él.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes? Preguntó Leenah, con una amable sonrisa, dejando sobre la pequeña mesa, un jarro con agua.

_Supongo que no debo quejarme. – Le contestó el Ángel. Ella le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Leenah tomó un paño blanco, lo sumergió en el jarro de agua tibia, lo escurrió, y luego lo puso en la frente de Belio.

Belio y Leenah eran muy cercanos. Ella vivió los dos años con el pensamiento de que le debía la vida a Belio, y ambos se protegían mutuamente. Lo que ella no sabía, es que el estaba enamorado de ella secretamente. Tampoco sabía que la había engañado y le había robado su pasado, mintiéndole todo este tiempo, ni tampoco sabía que hacía mucho tiempo, el la había herido de muerte dejándola con pocas probabilidades de vida. Pero Perséfone, que había empezado a sospechar de Belio, le prohibió al Ángel hablarle sobre algo referente a su pasado a Leenah, y le dijo que si se atrevía a mencionar algo que pudiera perturbar la mente de la ex amazona, los mataría a ambos.

Belio la observaba detenidamente, como si estuviera observando al mismísimo Zeus, mientras ella acomodaba un par de cosas de la mesita. Aunque le hubieran robado su pasado, ella aún conservaba la astucia y la inteligencia que había tenido siempre, y se percató de que los ojos azules del Ángel estaban clavados en ella.

_ ¿Por qué me miras tanto? Preguntó con una sonrisa astuta.

Belio salió de su trance y se apresuró a contestar.

_ ¿Eh? No… por nada…

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y luego dijo:

_Tengo que irme, Perséfone nos ha encargado una misión a Ávira y a mí.

_ ¿Al Santuario? Preguntó Belio.

_Si…

_Está bien, pero ten cuidado. – Le pidió el Ángel.

_No te preocupes, lo tendré. Descansa, lo necesitas. – Se despidió de Belio y salió de la habitación.

Belio sonrió, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Perséfone caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda, frente a Ávira que la seguía con la mirada.

_Señora… cree… ¿Cree que es prudente enviar a Leenah al Santuario? Digo, supongo que sus compañeros caballeros han de reconocerla… podría provocar disturbios en su mente, y puede llegar a dudar de nosotros…

_No te preocupes por eso Ávira… lo tengo todo bajo control… ella es incondicional a mí, jamás creería nada de lo que le digan los caballeros o Athena.

Belio iba a abrir la boca para objetar, pero Perséfone alzó una mano en señal de que no quería que hablara.

_Dije que tenía todo bajo control. – Dijo la diosa.

_Entiendo.

_ ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? Preguntó Perséfone, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el trono.

_No lo sé mi señora. – Le respondió Ávira.

_ ¡Pues ve a buscarla inmediatamente! Gritó Perséfone, como si fuera una niña caprichosa.

De repente, la puerta del Gran Salón se abrió.

_No es necesario mi señora. – Dijo Leenah, caminando hacia Ávira. – Le ruego me disculpe por el retraso, es que fui a ver a Belio.

_No importa, no importa. Quiero que ambos vayan al Santuario, y hagan un pequeño trabajo para mí… Esto hará que Athena venga a nosotros… No se atreverá a pelear si tenemos a uno de sus queridos y preciados caballeros… Quiero que hagan esto…

_**De vuelta en el Santuario…**_

Shion, Dohko y Saga platicaban en la Cámara del Patriarca. Los caballeros dorados se habían retirado cada uno a su templo, y Athena dormitaba en su cámara.

Shion estaba desesperado. No sabía qué hacer en lo absoluto.

_ Deberías calmarte Shion. – Dijo Dohko, viendo la expresión de preocupación en el rostro del lemuriano.

Shion iba a abrir la boca para responder a su amigo cuando de repente…

_ ¡SHION!

Los tres intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto por un momento, y luego corrieron hacia la cámara de Athena, de donde había provenido el grito.

_ ¡Athena! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se siente bien? Preguntó Shion preocupado.

Athena estaba sentada en la cama de piedra y miraba fijamente al suelo respirando a bocanadas, como si acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla.

_Alguien… alguien se acerca… - Dijo la diosa.

Saga y Dohko se miraron por un momento, y luego Dohko corrió a la entrada, mientras Saga y Shion interrogaban a Athena.

_ ¡Shaina! Gritó Dohko.

La puerta de la entrada a la Cámara del Patriarca se abrió, y la amazona de Ophiuchus entró.

_ ¿Qué pasa Dohko? Preguntó desconcertada.

_Llama a los caballeros dorados, diles que vengan a todos enseguida. – Dijo seriamente Dohko.

Shaina asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo.

Minutos después, entraron a toda velocidad Mu, Aldebarán, Máscara de Muerte, Aioria, Shaka, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus y Afrodita.

Los doce caballeros dorados se pusieron en guardia frente a Athena y Shion. Athena, con el cosmos encendido, sostenía el báculo dorado, y miraba atentamente, preparada para cualquier cosa.

_Athena, está segura que…

_Lo siento… cada vez más cerca… - Interrumpió Athena a Shion.

Los cosmos se acercaban cada vez más, y se podía predecir que eran importantemente poderosos.

A Milo le dio una sensación rara, como… de nostalgia… Sentía algo familiar en uno de los cosmos que se aproximaban hasta ellos, como si ese cosmos… lo hubiera conocido de siempre… No solo Milo, Shura sintió exactamente lo mismo.

_Milo… - Susurró Shura.

_Veo que también lo sentiste… - Dijo Milo.

_Ese cosmos… es extraño… es como sí…

_Ya lo hubieras sentido antes. – Le completó Milo.

Hubo un estallido de humo negro frente a Athena y a sus caballeros, y Milo y Shura salieron de un trance.

_Vaya, vaya… parece que Athena ha preparado la artillería pesada. – Dijo con una risita burlona, una voz masculina dentro del humo negro.

_ Son ángeles de Perséfone, ¿no es así? – Dijo Athena.

_Te equivocas Athena… nosotros somos más que eso… - Dijo una voz femenina.

_ ¡Esa voz! Pensó Milo, al escuchar la voz de la mujer. – Podrá ser que…

_ ¿Acaso no les fue suficiente su derrota anterior? Dijo Shaka.

_Te equivocas Virgo, nosotros no vinimos a pelear. – Dijo el hombre.

_Ustedes escorias doradas no son contrincantes para nosotros. – Le siguió la mujer.

_ ¿Por qué no se muestran de una buena vez y nos dicen para qué demonios vinieron? Gritó Saga.

_Muy bien, muy bien, si eso quieren… - Dijo el hombre.

El humo negro desapareció, y frente a ellos había un hombre de cabello y ojos grises y… una mujer rubia de cabello corto ojos verde azulado.

Milo sintió que… le clavaban una daga en el corazón. Hubiera preferido enfrentarse a una Exclamación de Athena el solo, que tener que enfrentarse a aquello. Le faltaba el aire, no respiraba. La observó con detenimiento, pero no había más vuelta que darle: Era ella. Ella, la persona que había buscado sin descanso durante tanto tiempo, la persona que había amado y que aún amaba profundamente, y a la cual creía muerta, la misma persona que acababa de llamarlos "Escorias doradas", y que ahora estaba frente a él, como uno de sus enemigos más fuertes. Más allá del cabello, el cual siempre había sido largo hasta la cintura, ahora hasta arriba de los hombros, más allá de la ropa negra que llevaba, esos ojos eran inconfundibles.

_Son impresionantes tus caballeros Athena. – Dijo Leenah, sarcásticamente. – Apenas nos vieron se pusieron pálidos de miedo. – Señaló a Milo con una risita burlona.

Athena y los caballeros, no sabían que la temible mujer que tenían enfrente, era en realidad el caballero dorado de Capricornio, Leenah, ya que no conocían su verdadero rostro, y el cabello era diferente.

_ Si no han venido a pelear, ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Preguntó Athena.

_ Vinimos a tomar algo que nos pidió nuestra señora Perséfone… - Le respondió Leenah.

Ese fue otro golpe más en el corazón para Milo. Se había referido a la enemiga de Athena, como "nuestra señora".

_Y si no te importa Athena, lo tomaremos ahora mismo. – Al decir esto Ávira, una bola de humo negro apareció en la mano de Leenah, la cual la levantó en el aire, dejando todo el lugar a oscuras.

Los caballeros trataron de proteger a Athena, aunque no podían hacer mucho porque apenas podían ver algo, pero se equivocaron, Athena no era su blanco, sino a otra persona.

El humo desapareció.

_ ¡SHION! Gritó Athena.

_ ¡MAESTRO! Le siguió Mu.

Shion estaba atado de manos y pies, con la boca tapada, y sostenido por Ávira.

_ ¡Suéltalo ahora mismo! Gritó Dohko.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pretenden con esto? Preguntó desesperada Athena.

_Ya lo verás Athena… - Dijo Leenah.

Un impulso se apoderó de Milo, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, sus piernas caminaban en dirección a la amazona. Se acercó a ella, y todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Ávira esperaba que no le soltara nada referente a su pasado, por lo que estaba preparado para acribillarlo si decía algo.

_Leenah, ¿Por qué? Susurró, y levantó una mano para tocar a la amazona que había esperado durante tanto tiempo, pero, un instante después, sintió como un millón de agujas se le clavaban en el cuerpo. Leenah lo miraba maliciosamente y llena de regocijo ante la expresión de dolor del escorpión, era como si su sufrimiento la hiciera feliz y la llenara de placer. Luego una bola de cosmos negro apareció en su mano, y le dio a Milo en el estómago, y lo arrastró hacia atrás hasta estamparlo contra una columna, la cual quedó resquebrajada.

_ ¡Milo! Gritó Camus, y corrió hacia para ayudarlo.

Leenah se acercó a Milo.

_No sé cómo es que sabes mi nombre caballero, pero no importa, por qué te mataré en este preciso instante. – El rostro de Leenah estaba lleno de odio y era totalmente diferente al que él conocía.

Leenah alzó la mano y encendió su cosmoenergía, a la misma vez que un aura roja la rodeaba. Estaba a punto de asesinar a Milo, cuando fue detenido por un brazo que sostenía el suyo.

_ ¿Por qué me detienes? Le preguntó a Ávira, sorprendida.

_La señora Perséfone dijo que no quería que lucháramos con ellos. Tenemos lo que queríamos, vámonos.

Leenah se zafó del brazo de Ávira de un tirón.

_Está bien. – Dijo de mala gana.

Ambos se voltearon hacia Athena.

_Si quieren volver a ver a su preciado patriarca, deberán ir por él en dos días al castillo de Perséfone. Si no llegan en ese plazo, será asesinado. – Dijo Leenah con crueldad.

Milo aún no creía las palabras que salían de la boca de Leenah.

_Que tengan buenas tardes, caballeros. – dijo Ávira, y en un humo negro, los dos desaparecieron.

_ ¡Esperen! Gritó Athena.

Cuando finalmente desaparecieron del todo, Athena cayó de rodillas al suelo, derramando lágrimas. Mu y Aioria la asistieron, mientras que los demás miraban a Milo, que aún en la posición que lo había dejado Leenah, no pronunciaba palabra, y estaba pálido.

_ ¡Milo por favor dime qué te pasa! Preguntó Camus por quinta vez, mientras lo zarandeaba para que despertara.

_Era Leenah. – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

_ ¡¿Qué qué?! Preguntó Camus.

_Ella era Leenah.

_Estás diciendo, que esa mujer que estuvo a punto de asesinarte cruelmente, ¿era Leenah? Camus no lo podía creer.

_Sí.

Shura cayó desmayado al suelo, siendo asistido por Saga y Aioros.

_ Es… es… imposible… - Murmuró Shaka.

_Era ella… pero me temo que… Leenah ya no es más Leenah, ahora es nuestro peor enemigo…


	18. Chapter 18: Tempestad

**Capítulo 18**

**Tempestad**

Ávira y Leenah dejaron el Santuario, y regresaron al castillo de Perséfone, con Shion atado de pies y manos, sostenido por Ávira.

Cuando llegaron, entraron al Gran Salón, y vieron a Perséfone sentada en el trono platicando con Naya que estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Al verlos, ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia ellos.

Ávira libró de las ataduras a Shion y lo dejó caer en el suelo, a los pies de Perséfone. Ella le dirigió una perversa sonrisa. Aunque estaba en manos de sus enemigos sin poder hacer nada, la mirada del lemuriano demostraba decisión y valor. La diosa tomó a Shion de la barbilla y lo observó.

_ ¿Cómo estas querido Shion? – Le preguntó. – Espero que te sientas cómodo. – Perséfone comenzó a reírse con malicia. - ¿Qué diría Athena si te viera? El poderoso y temido Shion de Aries, ahora humillado y en mis manos… Veamos cuando se tarda la ilusa de Athena en venir con su tropel de Caballeros inútiles a buscarte… - Dijo, mientras les daba la espalda y volvía a sentarse en el trono.

Con un movimiento de la cabeza, Shion logró apartar el trapo que cubría su boca para poder hablar.

_No importa lo que me hagas Perséfone, Athena y los caballeros dorados no dejarán que te salgas con la tuya. – Dijo desafiante.

Perséfone comenzó a reírse.

_ ¡No me digas! Si ni siquiera pudieron impedir que los Ángeles del Infierno te raptaran… Ni siquiera tú, el que fue uno de los dorados más fuertes, pudo hacer algo al respecto… Athena y sus caballeritos no podrán hacer nada en mi contra.

Shion empezó a elevar su cosmos, y a tratar de levantarse.

_ Ni siquiera lo intentes. – Dijo Ávira, y volvió a dejarlo contra el piso con el pie.

_ Ay ay ay, nunca aprenden… - Dijo la diosa en un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. – Naya, llévatelo… creo que no tengo que decirte adónde.

Naya asintió con la cabeza. Tomó a Shion por la espalda de la túnica y lo levantó del suelo.

_ Antes contéstame una cosa. – Dijo de repente Shion, zafándose de un tirón de la mano de Naya. - ¿Qué le hiciste a Leenah? – El rostro de Perséfone se puso pálido, pero no tanto como el de Leenah, que estaba justo detrás de él.

_ No te preocupes Shion, está perfectamente bien. – Dijo Perséfone, después de unos segundos. Señaló a Leenah, la cual retrocedió unos pasos, confundida.

Shion miró hacia atrás, a la joven. Después de observarla con detenimiento por un instante, su rostro también se puso pálido. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos pequeños platos, y no sabía si estar feliz o triste.

_No puede… ser… Leenah…- Murmuró. Leenah lo observaba aún más pálida y sin entender un comino de lo que sucedía.

_ ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó la aturdida joven. – ¿Tú… tú también me conoces? – Recordó a Milo.

_ Pero… por supuesto que te conozco… tú… ¿No me recuerdas? Susurró Shion.

_ ¿Debería?

_ ¡¿Qué le hiciste Perséfone?! - Gritó Shion, dándose vuelta al mismo tiempo.

_ ¡Nada que te incumba! Gritó Ávira, mientras levantaba el puño y lo enterraba en el abdomen de Shion, que ahogó un grito de dolor.

_ ¡Espera! Gritó Leenah, tratando de detener a Ávira.

_ ¡Basta! Gritó de repente Perséfone, al levantarse del trono y hacer aparecer su siniestro báculo en la mano. Apuntó a Shion con él. – Eres demasiado entrometido Aries. Pero pronto descubrirás la verdad… - Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Shion, que tenía el abdomen rodeado por sus brazos. Puso su mano blanca en la nuca de Shion, y acercó su rostro hacia ella. Luego le susurró algo al oído:

_Leenah es mía…

Shion, con una mezcla de dolor e incredulidad en su rostro, no emitió sonido. No encontraba las palabras.

_Llévatelo Naya. – Se dio vuelta y sentó nuevamente en el trono.

_Si señora. – Naya volvió a tomar de la espalda de la túnica a Shion, lo levantó del suelo, se rodeó el cuello con su brazo y caminó hacia la puerta. El seguía observando a Leenah por arriba del hombro. Naya abrió la gran puerta, salió y volvió a cerrarla.

Ávira y Leenah se quedaron observando a Perséfone, que tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha. Leenah la observaba muy detenidamente, como si esperara que al hacerlo conseguiría todas las respuestas a las decenas de preguntas que le rondaban en la mente.

_Váyanse. – Dijo la diosa de repente. – Necesito descansar.

Ávira asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta. Luego se detuvo al notar que Leenah seguía parada en el mismo lugar, inmóvil.

_Vete. – Le dijo Leenah a Ávira, a través del cosmos.

Sin voltear atrás, Ávira siguió caminando y salió del Gran Salón, dejando solas a Leenah, que observaba con expresión confusa pero decidida a la diosa, y a Perséfone, que también la observaba.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dijo fríamente.

_Creo que usted sabe bien la respuesta a eso. – Le contestó desafiante. – Quiero que me explique lo que acaba de suceder.

_No hay nada que explicar Leenah. – Le respondió.

_No es la primera vez.

_ ¿Qué?

_En el Santuario, un caballero dorado también parecía conocerme. Y usted sabe el porqué.

_ Me temo que no lo sé. – Mintió Perséfone.

_ Entonces contésteme esto: ¿Por qué le dijo a ese hombre que yo estaba perfectamente bien? – Leenah señaló la puerta y dio un paso hacia adelante.

Perséfone hizo un gesto con la mano para que Leenah se acercara. Ella subió los tres escalones, y se arrodilló frente a frente de Perséfone. La diosa extendió su mano hacia Leenah, y le acarició una mejilla.

_ Leenah querida… Me has sido fiel todo este tiempo, y me has servido incondicionalmente… ¿Por qué dudas de mí?

_ No dudo de usted… simplemente necesito respuestas… - Murmuró Leenah, con un rastro de culpa en su voz.

_No te preocupes, te aseguro que es solo un truco de Athena para confundirte… Te lo juro… - Leenah notó un destello violeta en los ojos de Perséfone, luego su vista fue atraída por la bola de cristal del báculo de la diosa, en la cual se arremolinaba un humo color gris. El humo se movía más rápido que de costumbre, mientras parecía que la cantidad había aumentado considerablemente, luego volvió a mirar los ojos de Perséfone, que eran totalmente violetas, y se vio sumida en una profunda oscuridad, mientras sentía que un poderoso hechizo desgarraba su mente. - …confía en mí… - Escuchó el susurro de una voz extraña y horrible. Sus ojos se habían vuelto del mismo color violeta, y parecía poseída por un encantamiento. Los ojos de Perséfone volvieron a la normalidad, y observó con una sonrisa a Leenah.

_Yo… yo confío en usted. – Dijo Leenah, con una voz extraña, como si algo estuviera forzando a su mente para que diga aquellas palabras.

Perséfone sonrió amablemente.

_Muy bien, puedes retirarte. – Le dijo.

Leenah asintió con la cabeza, se levantó, hizo una reverencia, luego bajó los escalones y salió del Gran Salón.

Perséfone se quedó observando con una sonrisa, que parecía de placer, la puerta por la que acababa de salir Leenah. Luego clavó su mirada en la punta del su báculo: en la bola de cristal, donde se arremolinaban las nuevas y las viejas memorias de Leenah.

_Serás mía para siempre Leenah… - Susurró, mientras acariciaba la bola de cristal.

_**En el abatido y derrotado Santuario…**_

Athena seguía en el suelo, arrodillada, y derramando lágrimas, al igual que Mu y Dohko.

Camus, Shura, Shaka, Aioros y Saga ahogaban de preguntas a Milo, que también seguía en el suelo, bajos los escombros de la columna que su propio cuerpo había destruido, a causa del golpe de Leenah.

Camus no dejaba de zarandearlo y sacudirlo para que respondiera alguna de sus preguntas, Shaka había abierto los ojos, Shura parecía que le habían tirado un balde de hielos en la cabeza, mientras que Aioros trataba de hacer que reaccione, y Saga se agarraba de los pelos.

Pero Milo no estaba ahí. Su cuerpo estaba, pero su mente vagaba por otra parte. Su mirada era vacía e incrédula. Camus, desesperado, tuvo que abofetearlo para que volviera en sí.

_ ¿Estás completamente seguro Milo? Preguntó Camus por quinta vez.

_ ¡Te digo que sí! Gritó Milo, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

Camus y Saga lo tomaron de los brazos y lo levantaron del suelo.

Athena se limpió las lágrimas, se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Mu y Aioria, y caminó hacia Milo.

_ ¿Sabes quién era esa joven? Le preguntó Athena, que había escuchado algo de lo que le decía a sus compañeros.

_Sí… usted la conoce… - Contestó Milo, que apenas podía hablar y estaba siendo sostenido por Saga y Camus, ya que tampoco podía mantenerse de pie.

_ ¿Qué?

_Era Leenah Athena.

_ ¿Qué qué? ¡No estarás hablando enserio! – Gritó la diosa, mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

_ Es enserio Athena. Puedo jurarlo.

_Osea, que la amazona dorada de Capricornio, y la hermana menor de Shura, ¿Es una protectora de Perséfone? – Preguntó aterrada Athena.

_Me temo que sí Athena. – Le contestó en un susurro Milo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, que luego fue roto por Shura.

_Entonces… la noche que Leenah desapareció…

_Había sido raptada por Perséfone. – Completó Saga.

_Pero… ella te atacó Milo. – Dijo Aioria.

_Y no parecía ella… su cosmos era muy diferente. – Agregó Shaka.

_Y su cabello. – Añadió Aldebarán.

_Y por si no te enteraste nos llamó "Escorias doradas", cuando se supone que ella misma era caballero dorado. – Dijo Aioria.

_Y además, no parecía conocernos en lo absoluto. – Completó Afrodita.

_ Eso no importa… Perséfone pudo simplemente borrarle la memoria y hacerle creer que es una de ellos. – Dijo Athena.

_Pero… ¿Qué pretenden llevándose a Shion? – Preguntó Dohko.

_Estoy segura que es solo un señuelo. – Dijo Athena, desplomándose sobre la silla en la que solía sentarse Shion.

_Para que nosotros vayamos a ellos. – Dijo Aioros.

_Exacto. Y eso es lo que tenemos que hacer. No podemos permitir que Perséfone haga lo que se le dé la gana… Tenemos que poner un fin a esto. Lo que significa que debemos ir a su castillo y derrotarla.

_ ¿Cuándo iremos? – Preguntó Máscara de Muerte.

_Mañana a primera hora… ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. Retírense y descansen bien… Necesitarán energía. – Dijo Athena.

Los caballeros hicieron una reverencia y salieron, mientras que Athena se fue a su Cámara.

_Te llevaremos a la Fuente para que te curen eso. – Dijo Camus, con el cuello rodeado por el brazo derecho de Milo.

_No quiero, estoy bien. – Se negó Milo.

_No puedes ni caminar, iremos a la Fuente. – Dijo decididamente Saga, con el cuello rodeado por el brazo izquierdo de Milo.

Los tres caminaron hacia la Fuente para que atendieran a Milo, pero no notaron, que alguien desde el techo de la Cámara del Patriarca, los observaba.

Liycro de Monte Khan, los miraba alejarse con malicia. Cuando vio que se perdían de vista, sonrió con maldad, y desapareció.

_**En el palacio de Perséfone…**_

Leenah se paseaba por el jardín que había detrás del castillo. Era bellísimo. Lleno de flores de diferentes colores, árboles, y pequeños bancos de piedra para sentarse. Su rostro se veía sereno y pacífico. Caminó hasta un rosal, donde florecían bellas rosas de un color rojo sangre. Tiró de una de ellas y la arrancó del rosal. La olió, luego la acarició. Al hacerlo, notó que una de sus espinas había lastimado su bella, blanca y fina mano, ya que brotaba sangre. Su rostro cambió totalmente, por uno lleno de odio y oscuridad. Un aura roja rodeó el lugar, y un instante después, la bella rosa era solo cenizas y polvo.

Se limpió la mano de ceniza y se quedó observando el rosal. Luego un cosmos a sus espaldas la hizo sobresaltarse, y se dio vuelta. Vio a Liycro arrodillado frente a ella. Inmediatamente ocultó la mano herida, (la cual ya estaba cubierta de sangre) detrás de su espalda.

_ ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Leenah? – Preguntó Liycro, observando las cenizas que había en el césped.

_Estoy bien… ¿Has averiguado algo? – Le respondió, tratando de aparentar que nada había sucedido y colocándose en frente de él para tapar las cenizas de la rosa.

_Si señorita. – Contestó Liycro, que aunque tenía curiosidad de saber lo que acababa de ocurrir, decidió no insistir. – Vendrán mañana a enfrentarse a nosotros. Según Athena, "quiere poner fin a esto y viene a derrotar a Perséfone"

Leenah rió y se dio vuelta hacia el rosal.

_Que siga soñando… Esa ilusa cree que puede derrotar a nuestra señora Perséfone… - Arrancó otra rosa del rosal y la observó. Se dio vuelta hacia Liycro sin apartar la vista de la rosa. - No será antes de que nosotros la derrotemos a ella y matemos a todos sus caballeritos que la siguen como si fueran perritos falderos… - Leenah apretó el puño y pulverizó la segunda rosa. Liycro sonrió. - ¿Algo más Liycro?

_ Sí… uno de los caballeros dorados, Escorpio, está mal herido.

_Lo sé…

_ ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?

_Porque fui yo quién lo hirió. – Le contestó. – Puedes retirarte Liycro. Yo informaré de esto a la señora Perséfone. – Leenah se dio vuelta y siguió observando el rosal, sin hacer caso a la mano que aún chorreaba sangre.

_Está bien. – Liycro se levantó, hizo una pequeña reverencia y estaba por desaparecer cuando Leenah lo detuvo.

_Espera Liycro.

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ ¿Has visto a Belio?

_ Ehh, si…

_ ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta para mirarlo.

_Se encuentra mejor. Ya puede levantarse y le han quitado el yeso.

_ ¿Estará bien para mañana? Si los caballeros vienen a enfrentarse con nosotros debemos estar bien preparados.

_Seguro que estará bien señorita.

_Eso espero… Ahora sí puedes retirarte.

Liycro hizo otra reverencia y despareció.

Leenah se dio la vuelta hacia el rosal por tercera vez. Lo observó un momento, luego elevó su cosmos, pasó la mano por arriba de él, y el rosal quedó enteramente pulverizado, llenando de cenizas el verde césped.

_ ¡Neyla! – Gritó. De la puerta que daba al castillo, salió apresuradamente una de las esclavas. Tenía cabello corto hasta los hombros, lacio y negro azabache, con un flequillo que le cubría la frente. Vestía con largos y sucios harapos.

_ Diga señora. – Dijo nerviosamente, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba detrás de Leenah.

_Limpia todo esto. – Le respondió Leenah, señalando las cenizas del suelo. – Iré a ver a la señora Perséfone, y cuando regrese, no quiero ver un gramo de ceniza en el césped, ¿Entendido?

_ Si señora.

Leenah se alejó caminando y entró al castillo.

Caminó hasta la puerta del Gran Salón, la abrió, y vio a Perséfone sentada en el trono observando con detenimiento el humo gris de la punta del báculo. La diosa se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

_Creí haber ordenado que nadie entrara. – Dijo fríamente.

_Siento molestarla mi señora, pero es que acaba de llegar Liycro con información. – Dijo Leenah, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia ella y hacía una reverencia.

_Ah… dime que han averiguado.

_Athena y sus caballeros vendrán a enfrentarse con nosotros mañana. Athena dice que viene a derrotarnos.

A Perséfone se le formó una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

_Pues está muy equivocada. – Dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del trono. – Dejen que vengan… no saben que se acercan a su propia tumba… No tendrán la más mínima oportunidad contra nosotros…

Perséfone hablaba y maldecía a Athena, pero Leenah no la escuchaba. Tenía los ojos fijos en el báculo de la diosa. Más bien, en la bola de cristal que había en la punta, sin tener ni la más remota idea de que ese humo gris violáceo que se arremolinaba dentro, eran sus propias memorias y recuerdos. Al ver el humo fijamente, le llegaban a la mente extrañas imágenes, pero se desvanecían tan rápido que no podía llegar a distinguir lo que eran. Observó más detenida y fijamente, y llegó a ver con claridad una de ellas: Era ella, vestida con una imponente armadura dorada, y el cabello muy largo, y un caballero dorado de pelo largo y azul parado junto a ella: no había duda, aquél era el caballero dorado de Escorpio, el que había herido cuando fue al Santuario. ¿Por qué estaba el ahí? ¿Y por que ella vestía con una armadura dorada, las cuales protegen solo a los caballeros de Athena? Eso no podía ser real. Debía ser solo una ilusión… eso debía ser…

_ ¿Te encuentras bien Leenah? – La vos de Perséfone la sacó de aquel trance.

_ ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

Perséfone la miró extrañada.

_Que si te encuentras bien.

_ ¿Bien? ¡Sí! Ehh digo… no se preocupe, estoy bien… eso era todo, me retiro.

Se levantó, hizo una reverencia, y salió apresuradamente del Gran Salón.

_ ¿Qué diablos le ha pasado? – Se preguntó Perséfone, mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir Leenah. Luego se dio vuelta y se sentó en el trono.

Leenah se recargó sobre la puerta, respirando a bocanadas. La cabeza le dolía de una manera increíble. Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Se agarró de los cabellos.

_ ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Desde que vi esas imágenes que siento que se me parte la cabeza… - Escuchó unos pasos, y se levantó con dificultad del suelo. Se sentía mareada, y no podía ni pensar sin que le diera una punzada en la cabeza, lo que era peor, ya que en su mente rondaban millones de preguntas sobre lo que acababa de ver. Se escondió detrás de un muro, cuando pasó Ávira, que entró al Gran Salón.

Luego salió de ahí y caminó tambaleándose hacia su habitación.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Los caballeros dorados estaban parados en una fila horizontal frente a Athena, en la cámara del Patriarca.

Athena estaba unos escalones más arriba que ellos, con su báculo dorado en la mano.

_Estamos por enfrentarnos, a un enemigo temible. – Dijo. – Pero hemos peleados batallas igual de feroces que ésta, y siempre hemos vencido. No podemos permitir que Perséfone se apodere de esta tierra, ni que someta a sus mortales al sufrimiento eterno. Como caballeros de la Justicia, el Amor, la Paz y la Esperanza, daremos nuestras vidas para proteger nuestra amada tierra.

_ ¡POR ATHENA!


	19. Chapter 19: Victoria y derrota

**Capítulo 19**

**Victoria y derrota**

Once años atrás, en un pequeño pueblo de Grecia, vivía un niño de diez años, llamado Milo, que era maltratado y golpeado permanentemente por su padre.

Harto de los golpes y las humillaciones, un inesperado día, Milo decidió marcharse de su "hogar" para siempre. Esto lo llevó a internarse en un pequeño bosque, lejos de su pueblo. Fuera de ahí se encontró en un pequeño campo, donde una jovencita entrenaba arduamente.

La joven le dijo que se llamaba Leenah, y le explicó lo que eran los caballeros de Athena, y el Santuario. Le dijo que habían tres rangos diferentes de caballeros: bronce, plata y oro, y que ella misma entrenaba para ser el caballero de plata de Lince. Milo, al ver esto como su única salida, decide preguntarle como hace uno para convertirse en caballero.

Después, se encuentra con el mismísimo patriarca del Santuario, Shion, que era caballero dorado de Aries, y éste lo condujo al Santuario.

Al día siguiente, empieza su entrenamiento para convertirse en el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio. Conoció nuevos aspirante, Camus, que entrenaba por la armadura de oro de Acuario, y Aioria, que aspiraba a la armadura dorada de Leo.

Tiempo después, era igual de fuerte que sus amigos, y hasta había desarrollado una técnica, la cual era su mayor orgullo, llamada _"Aguja escarlata"_. Un nuevo amigo se unió a ellos, Mu, que era el pupilo del patriarca Shion por lo tanto, entrenaba por la armadura de su maestro, Aries.

Otro tiempo después, llegó un momento que Milo no se esperaba: debía separarse de sus compañeros, dejar el Santuario que tanto le había dado, para dirigirse a su nuevo hogar, el lugar donde vivía la Sagrada Armadura de Escorpio. Allí tuvo un maestro llamado Adeiros, que lo entrenó duramente por la armadura.

Luego de seis años de entrenamiento en la Isla Milos, llegó el día de la prueba final, que consistía en sobrevivir a los peligros de la Selva Arami, la cual era el hogar de los escorpiones. Después de enfrentar una serie de obstáculos, logró hallar la armadura dorada de Escorpio que estaba escondida, y salir vivo con ella.

Regresó hacia el Santuario, convertido en Milo de Escorpio, y se reencontró con sus viejos amigos, los cuales también habían tenido éxito en su propósito de convertirse con caballeros: Leenah de Lince, Camus de Acuario, Aioria de Leo y Mu de Aries. También descubrió que Shion, el patriarca al cual Milo apreciaba mucho, había fallecido, y estaba siendo sustituido por su siniestro hermano Arles.

Al convertirse en el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio, le correspondía una de las Doce Casas del Santuario, que eran como pequeños templos, que pertenecían a los doce caballeros dorados, los cuales debían protegerlas de cualquier enemigo.

Un largo año después, surgió un pequeño problema: Un pueblo pequeño de Grecia, Kríhos, había sido brutalmente atacado por tres hombres con habilidades especiales.  
Leenah de Lince y su hermano mayor, Shura de Capricornio, son enviados a investigar a dicho pueblo. Al llegar ahí, los hermanos ven que todas las personas habían sido asesinadas cruelmente de tres maneras diferentes: quemadas por un intenso fuego, electrocutadas por una extraña energía eléctrica, y por su propia mano, es decir, habiéndose atacado ellos mismos. Encontraron a solo dos sobrevivientes, una niña llamada Yúkua, y un hombre llamado Mytes. Los hermanos regresaron al Santuario con los dos sobrevivientes.

El mismo día que Leenah y Shura habían vuelto del Santuario, sucedió algo que dio un vuelco al corazón de Milo. En una de sus normales caminatas nocturnas, conoció por primera vez el rostro de su mejor amiga, que desde que la conoció estuvo tapado por una máscara de plata. Esto podría traerle a Milo dos opciones de las cuales el no tenía derecho a elegir: Amor o Muerte. Rindiéndose a lo que sentía, Leenah decide amar a Milo, en vez de matarlo.

Dos años después del ataque a Kríhos, surgieron nuevas batallas, que trajeron las muertes de los doce caballeros dorados, incluido Milo. Pero la nueva comandante del Santuario, Saori Kiddo, o mejor dicho, la diosa Athena en cuerpo de humana, logró revivir con su poderoso cosmos a los caballeros dorados, y a Shion, el patriarca. Un año después, Leenah, que heredó de su hermano la Sagrada Armadura Dorada de Capricornio, se convirtió en el nuevo caballero dorado de dicha constelación. Al mismo tiempo, los tres misteriosos hombres habían vuelto a atacar a un pueblo vecino de Kríhos, llamado Naicró.

Como Leenah y Shura, ya habían investigado el primer ataque, fueron los enviados a ver lo ocurrido en Naicró. Pero, como los hermanos tardaban más de lo esperado, el patriarca decidió enviar a Camus de Acuario, Mu de Aries, Shaka de Virgo y Aioria de Leo a buscarlos. Sus temores eran ciertos: Leenah y Shura habían sido brutalmente atacados. Cuando los cuatro caballeros dorados se disponían a llevarlos de vuelta al Santuario, se encontraron con los responsables. Descubrieron que aquellos ataques, habían sido producidos por los Ángeles del Infierno de la diosa Perséfone, que tenía un plan de venganza contra Athena, ya que ésta derrotó y encerró a su esposo Hades, el dios del Inframundo.

No mucho tiempo después, cuando los hermanos ya estaban fuera de peligro y recuperándose, Perséfone decidió actuar directamente. Se internó en el Santuario, y borró de la memoria de Leenah, cada pensamiento y recuerdo sobre el Santuario, y la convenció de que se uniera a ella. Dos años después, Leenah era un Ángel del Infierno de primer rango.

Perséfone y los tres Ángeles que habían atacado Kríhos y Naicró anteriormente, fueron al Santuario, hacia un encuentro con Athena. Athena logró infligirle una pequeña derrota, pero Perséfone no se rindió, y regresó a su castillo con un pequeño plan. Decidió secuestrar a Shion de Aries, el patriarca, para que Athena y sus caballeros fueran hacia ella…

Athena estaba parada unos escalones más arriba que la fila de caballeros dorados que tenía arrodillados en frente, con su báculo en la mano. Los dorados la miraban impacientes.

_Caballeros, antes de partamos hacia el encuentro con Perséfone, quiero decirles algo. – Miró de reojo a Milo. – Sé, que muchos de ustedes apreciaba mucho a Leenah, que hasta ahora había sido nuestra amiga, nuestra compañera, siempre leal y fuerte. Pero, dados los hechos, como caballeros, no pueden dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Quiero que no duden en atacarla si es necesario, porque ella no dudará en atacarlos a ustedes sin la más mínima gota de compasión, y eso lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos… Estoy segura de que entienden que la verdadera Leenah no tiene la menor idea de los daños que está causando… Muy bien, será mejor que partamos de inmediato. – Los caballeros dorados se pararon. Athena hizo un movimiento con el báculo, y segundos después se evaporaron en el aire.

_**En la morada enemiga…**_

Perséfone se encontraba de pie ante sus cinco protectores. Los de primer rango: Ávira de Serpiente, y Leenah de Aguijón; y los de último rango: Liycro de Monte Khan, Belio de Electra y Naya de Creta. La diosa vestía con su imponente armadura divina, que consistía de un peto plateado sin brazos ni cuello, éste, cubierto por una especie de cuello de plata, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por la falda negra de su vestido, llevaba pequeñas hombreras de las cuales sobresalían afiladas agujas, y muñequeras de plata. Tenía su báculo plateado el cual tenía una bola de cristal en la punta en la mano.

_Ángeles – Dijo finalmente. – El momento que hemos esperado durante tanto tiempo por fin ha llegado… Athena viene hacia nosotros, sin saber que se dirige directamente a su tumba y a su perdición… Por fin podré vengar a Hades y lograré cumplir el sueño que él no pudo… ¿Saben por qué? – Leenah y Ávira intercambiaron miradas de indecisión. Perséfone continuó. – Porque él no tenía la fuerza y la determinación que tenemos nosotros… Ni siquiera con sus ciento ocho espectros, pudo vencer a Athena… Y yo… con sólo cinco de los míos la derrotaré… y el mundo será totalmente mío… - Perséfone parecía hablar más para ella misma que para sus Ángeles. – Los mortales, que se han atrevido a enfrentarse a los dioses, que han destruido el mundo que se les ha dado con odio, egoísmo, celos, corrupción y mentiras, conocerán lo que es el sufrimiento y el poder de los dioses. – La sonrisa más malévola se apoderó del rostro de la bella diosa. Los Ángeles se pararon e hicieron una reverencia. Luego se dieron vuelta y se posicionaron frente a Perséfone, para protegerla. – Leenah, Ávira, no hay que ser irrespetuosos, ¿Por qué no van a darles la bienvenida a nuestros invitados? - Leenah y Ávira asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron del Gran Salón. – Liycro, Naya, Belio, acérquense. Quiero darles algo muy importante. – En la punta del báculo, es decir, en la bola de cristal, apareció una pequeña bola de cosmos color gris violáceo. La bola atravesó el cristal y se quedó suspendida en el aire por un momento. Luego se dividió en tres bolas más pequeñas, y cada una se introdujo en el cuerpo de los ángeles.

Leenah y Ávira reaparecieron afuera, en la puerta principal del Castillo de Perséfone, frente a frente con Athena y los caballeros dorados. Athena tenía una mirada firme y determinada, como dispuesta a cualquier cosa.

_Bienvenida, Athena. – Dijo Leenah, con una malévola sonrisa. Recorrió con la mirada a la fila de caballeros dorados que había detrás de Athena, y luego clavó sus bellos ojos verde azulado en el caballero de cabellos azules. Inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen que había visto el día anterior, y al instante volvió ese insoportable dolor de cabeza, el cual había comenzado desde que vio esa imagen en el Gran Salón con Perséfone, y el cual cesaba por un rato y luego regresaba. Su cuerpo se estremeció, y sintió unas ganas terribles de tirarse al suelo y agarrarse la cabeza, y aunque en su rostro se formó una expresión de sufrimiento, nadie se dio cuenta. Se quedó firme y fingió que nada sucedía.

_ ¿Dónde está Shion? – Preguntó finalmente Athena.

_ Todo a su tiempo Athena, todo a su tiempo… - Contestó tranquilamente Ávira.

_ A todo esto… nunca nos han dicho quiénes son ustedes. – Dijo Saga.

Ávira sonrió y luego dijo:

_Yo soy Ávira de Serpiente, y ella es Leenah de Aguijón. – Señaló a esta última. Athena miró de reojo a Shura, que apretaba con fuerza los puños como si quisiera triturarse las manos, y luego miró a Milo, que tenía un rostro tan pálido que daba lástima mirarlo. – Somos los guardianes principales de la señora Perséfone.

_Bien, entonces… vinimos hacia acá, como ella nos lo pidió, Debemos enfrentarnos a ella para liberar a Shion supongo.

Leenah soltó una carcajada.

_ ¿No creerás que te dejaremos acercarte así como así a nuestra diosa?

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó la diosa.

_Quiere decir, que tendrán que pasar por una serie de pruebas para poder llegar hasta la señora Perséfone. – Le respondió tranquilamente Ávira.

_ ¿Qué clase de pruebas? – Preguntó Dohko.

_ Eso no podemos decírtelo ahora, lo verás en el camino… - Contestó Ávira.

_Buena suerte, caballeros. – Leenah y Ávira se esfumaron en una nube de humo negro.

_ ¡Esperen! – Gritó Athena, pero era demasiado tarde, ambos habían desaparecido.

Athena y los caballeros dorados se quedaron quietos un momento, mirando el lugar donde habían desaparecido.

_Athena… - Comenzó Shaka.

_Sí… creo que será mejor que entremos de una vez. – Athena se dio vuelta y los miró. - Sea lo que sea que nos espera ahí dentro, tendremos que afrontarlo, porque solo así podremos llegar hacia donde está Perséfone, y seguramente también hacia Shion. – Los caballeros dorados hicieron una señal de aprobación, Athena se dio vuelta, y abrió la puerta.

Era diferente al Salón Principal original. Se había transformado en un largo pasillo, que al parecer era interminable. En los costados había grandes columnas que llegaban al techo, en las cuales había grabados millones de humanos, que se quemaban vivos, y abajo palabras en griego: "Los dioses son poder".

Los caballeros dorados, encabezados por la diosa Athena caminaron por el pasillo. Solo habían caminado unos cuantos minutos, pero para ellos parecieron varias interminables horas.

Cuando estaban seguros de que llegarían a alguna puerta o a algún indicio del final del pasillo, se encontraban en el mismo lugar. Era algo similar al Laberinto de la Casa de Géminis, comandada por Saga.

_ ¿Qué tan largo es este pasillo? – Dijo Máscara de Muerte.

_ No es largo… esto es una ilusión para confundirnos. – Le respondió Shaka, quien siempre podía ver más allá de los ojos.

_ Tienes razón pero… ¿hasta cuándo querrán contenernos aquí? – Preguntó Aioria.

_ No lo sé… - Susurró Shaka.

_ No vale la pena sacar conclusiones caballeros, lo mejor es seguir avanzando. – Saltó Athena.

_ Tienes razón Athena. – Contestó Aioros.

Se dispusieron a continuar caminando, pero no habían dado ni un solo paso, que una gran liana surgió de la nada de la pared. Se deslizó por el suelo y se ató a los pies de Máscara de Muerte. Éste profirió un grito al ver como la verde liana se enroscaba por su cuerpo impidiéndole respirar. Los caballeros, que hasta ahora no se habían dado ni pisca de cuenta, se dieron vuelta para ver a Máscara de Muerte tumbado en el suelo y agarrándose el cuello, el cual estaba amarrado fuertemente con la liana. Aioros, Milo, Aldebarán y Mu se colocaron frente a Athena para protegerla; Afrodita, Saga, Camus y Shura, intentaron en vano liberar a Máscara de Muerte, ya que las lianas se negaban a cortarse o a abandonar el cuerpo de su víctima; mientras, los demás vigilaban si algo ocurría.

Después de mucho forcejeo y de inútiles intentos por liberarlo, la liana arrastró a Máscara de Muerte, y atravesó la pared, desapareciendo con él.

_ ¿Qué hacemos? – Dijo desesperado Afrodita, palpando la pared donde había desaparecido su amigo.

_ Seguir.

Todos miraron a la diosa.

_ Pero… - Balbuceó Shura.

_ No debemos mirar hacia atrás caballeros… Aún no hemos llegado al objetivo.

_Tienes razón Athena. – Dijo Camus, y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Afrodita, que no parecía dispuesto a abandonar a su amigo.

Athena sonrió, y continuó caminando, seguida por los caballeros.

Los dorados iban a alerta y en guardia, por si algo sucedía nuevamente. El problema es que tenían razón, y que ninguno de sus esfuerzos para impedirlo parecieron funcionar. A Saga lo succionó un gran agujero en el suelo; Aldebarán fue encogiéndose hasta desaparecer; un humo de color plateado pareció secuestrar a Shaka; Mu desapareció en un pequeño portal; El cuerpo de Aioria se fue cortando en pedazos sin derramar una gota de sangre y los pedazos quedaron esparcidos por el suelo, y cuando los dorados y Athena se dieron vuelta, habían desaparecido por completo; y finalmente, cuando solo quedaban Athena y Milo, éste se fue derritiendo hasta convertirse en un espeso líquido que traspasó el suelo como si hubiera una rendija invisible. Todos los caballeros fueron desapareciendo uno a uno, dejando a Athena completamente sola, que a pesar del dolor que sentía, no se rindió y continuó caminando.

No había caminado ni cinco minutos, cuando la gran puerta del Gran Salón apareció frente a ella. Dudó unos segundos, pero luego agarró con fuerza el báculo, se armó de todo el valor que pudo, y entró.

Se quedó completamente estupefacta al ver a todos los caballeros dorados atados con cadenas a la pared de la sala circular. Todos parecían desmayados, ya que tenían la cabeza abajo y ni se habían percatado de la ruidosa entrada de su diosa. En el medio de todos ellos, estaba Shion.

Athena recorrió con la mirada el salón y observó a cada uno de los caballeros, esperando ver la más mínima señal de movimiento. Luego su mirada se detuvo en una nube de humo gris que se estaba materializando frente a ella, hasta convertirse en la mismísima Perséfone.

_Bienvenida Athena. – dijo tranquilamente.

_ ¿Qué les has hecho? – Preguntó Athena, señalando a los caballeros.

_ ¿Qué cosa? ¡Ah! Sí… son mis invitados… ¿Curioso no? No aguantaron ni una hora a tu lado… Esto demuestra lo débiles que son tus caballeritos Athena.

El rostro de Athena brillaba de ira, mientras que Perséfone sonreía de placer. Sin esperar un minuto más, levantó el báculo y le lanzó una bola de cosmos dorada a Perséfone. Pero para su sorpresa, ésta fue detenida por una sombra negra. Unos segundos después, su cuerpo fue atraído hasta una de las columnas por una gran fuerza cósmica, y cuando se recuperó, se vio pegada a una columna, con las manos sujetas con agujas de un color carmesí.

Ávira hizo desaparecer el ataque de Athena y estaba parado frente a Perséfone, y Leenah apareció detrás de Athena una rodeada por un aura roja, evidentemente ella había inmovilizado a Athena.

Perséfone comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

_ ¡Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensé! – Perséfone caminó hacia Athena y le levantó la barbilla. – ¿Lo ves Athena? Este mundo no merece tu sacrificio. Está contaminado de odio, y de personas que han destruido el regalo que los dioses les han dado. Tienes que entender que deben ser castigados por tal osadía. Tú, que eres una inmortal, sacrificas tu propia vida para salvar a los inútiles mortales.

_ No solo existe el odio y esas cosas que tú dices… también… existen el amor, y la esperanza. Son cosas que tú nunca entenderás porque tu cuerpo y tu alma han sido corrompidos por el deseo de poder, por el egoísmo y por la oscuridad. – Perséfone, temblando de ira ante las palabras de Athena, alzó una mano y la abofeteó.

_ ¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que soy? ¡Aún al borde de la muerte te atreves a decir una cosa como esa! Los humanos serán juzgados y castigados por los crímenes que cometieron, después de eso, yo, Perséfone, reina del Inframundo y esposa del gran Hades, crearé mi propio paraíso, libre del egoísmo, del odio y de la mentira. ¿No lo puedes entender? Mi deseo es limpiar este mundo, de todo el mal y la corrupción.

_ Aunque sea cierto lo que dices, también hay personas inocentes y puras, que viven y respetan el mundo que se les ha otorgado. Yo, como diosa de la tierra no puedo permitir que destruyas a todos los mortales para beneficio propio. Aunque tenga que dar mi vida de diosa, no permitiré que lastimes el mundo de los vivos.

_ Veo que es imposible razonar contigo Athena… Muy bien, si ese es tu deseo te mataré de inmediato, así nada más se interpondrá en mi camino otra vez. – Ávira y Leenah observaban con malicia como Perséfone hacía aparecer su oscuro báculo en la mano. Las agujas creadas por Leenah parecían absorber la energía de la diosa, ya que el rostro de Athena se veía pálido y apenas podía moverse. Perséfone apuntó con el báculo a la diosa, lista para matarla, pero una milésima de segundo antes de que pudiera disparar, una energía parecida a la de una espada le pasó por el costado, provocándole un profundo corte en la mejilla izquierda. Perséfone de dio vuelta rápidamente, al igual que Ávira y Leenah, y casi se desmaya al ver a los doce caballeros dorados y a Shion en guardia frente a ellos.

_ Pero… ¿Cómo…? – balbuceó. Pero antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera responder su vista se clavó en la respuesta: La espada Excalibur de Shura.

_ Creo que aún te falta aprender un par de cosas sobre nosotros, Perséfone. – Dijo Shura.

Leenah se quedó observando la mano de Shura, y luego observó la suya. Luego observó el rostro de Shura, y notó que era notablemente parecido a ella. Podría ser… No, no… eso era imposible. ¿Cómo iba a tener un caballero de Athena algún parentesco con ella? Pero, aún así… Al mirar el rostro de Shura, lo notaba vagamente familiar y tenía una sensación como de nostalgia. Hasta se sorprendió así misma al sentir… algo inexplicable… como si fuera… un cariño fraternal, como si no tuviera la fuerza o las agallas para hacerle daño a aquel caballero por que le tenía un profundo cariño y respeto. Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera expulsar esas ideas de su mente y se puso en guardia.

_ Aléjate de Athena. – Dijo otra voz, que también le hizo sentir lo mismo. Buscó con la mirada, y se detuvo en la persona que más esperaba: Milo. Éste, a pesar de que estaba en guardia para proteger a Athena, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Nuevamente sintió esa sensación de nostalgia. Finalmente decidió no dejar que esas sensaciones sin sentido se apoderaran de ella.

Perséfone sonrió e hizo una señal con la mano a Ávira y Leenah, que estaban a punto de lanzarse contra los caballeros, para que se detuvieran.

_ No ensucien sus manos con escorias como ésta. No están a la altura de ustedes. – Ávira y Leena asintieron con la cabeza y retrocedieron unos pasos, mientras Perséfone elevaba su cosmos. Unos segundos después, aparecieron de la nada, Liycro, Belio, y Naya.

_ Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero si son los niños de oro. – Dijo burlonamente Liycro.

_ Tanto tiempo. – Continuó sarcásticamente Naya.

_ ¿Cómo han estado caballeritos? – Le siguió de igual forma Belio.

_ Ahórrense la charla y acábenlos de una vez. – Interrumpió Perséfone.

_ Como usted diga. – Respondió Belio.

Al instante, los tres desaparecieron. Los dorados miraron para todos lados para averiguar adonde habían ido, y estos aparecieron justo detrás de ellos para provocar una pequeña explosión que los tumbó al suelo.

Cinco minutos después, Mu, Aldebarán, Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita, peleaban con Naya; Aioria, Dohko, Aioros y Shaka se mataban con Liycro; Milo, Camus, Saga y Shura batallaban con Belio. Los tres se habían hecho misteriosamente fuertes, casi llegaban al nivel de Ávira y Leenah. Shion peleaba con Ávira, ya que éste le cerraba el paso hacia Athena. Perséfone miraba la escena un tanto divertida.

_ Ehh mi señora… - Susurró Leenah, sacando a la diosa de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Qué? – Dijo bruscamente. Leenah señaló a Athena, que estaba todavía pegada a la columna, totalmente pálida. - ¡Ah sí! Por poco me olvido que estabas ahí Athena.

Mientras Perséfone se burlaba de Athena, los caballeros seguían batallándose a muerte con los ángeles. De repente, Shura sintió como si algo estuviera atrayendo su atención y su mirada hacia el báculo que Perséfone sostenía distraídamente. De repente sus negros ojos se clavaron en la bola de cristal. En realidad, miraba fijamente el humo que se arremolinaba dentro. De repente una serie de imágenes llegaban a su mente: recuerdos. Vio una imagen del día en que salvó a Leenah de que sus propios padres la mataran a golpes, de uno de los tantos entrenamientos que tenían en el Santuario, de la vez que ambos fueron a investigar lo que había ocurrido en Naicró, cuando Leenah era solo un bebé… De repente lo entendió todo.

_ ¡MILO!

_ ¿Qué? – gritó éste, tratando de escabullirse por entre los caballeros sin que lo vean, lo cual consiguió exitosamente, ya que Belio y Saga estaban enredados en una sangrienta pelea y ni siquiera notaron que había otras personas que peleaban ahí.

_ ¡Es el báculo! ¡Tiene las memorias de Leenah! – Exclamó, en cuanto Milo llegó con él.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!

_ Mira en la punta, en la bola de cristal.

Milo buscó con la mirada un momento, y luego su mirada se detuvo en dicha bola. Luego de un minuto, salió de un pequeño trance, y gritó:

_ ¡Tenemos que quitárselo!

_ ¡Yo me encargo, tu distrae a Leenah!

Ambos caballeros se separaron, y pasaron a toda velocidad por entre los caballeros que peleaban con los Ángeles. Shura desapareció quien sabe dónde, y Milo se dirigió como una flecha hacia Perséfone. Como él esperaba, Leenah se interpuso en su camino.

_**_**_ _**¡Aguijón Sangrante! **_– Gritó ésta, y le lanzó a Milo algo parecido a una lanza de cosmos color carmesí oscuro. La lanza atravesó a Milo, quien soltó un alarido de dolor y cayó al suelo. Cuando pudo levantarse, observó sorprendido que Leenah estaba de rodillas frente a él, agarrándose de los pelos, con una expresión de profundo sufrimiento, y gimiendo de dolor. Milo dudó un momento, pero luego se acercó a ella con dificultad.

_ ¿Qué… que te pasa? – Preguntó débilmente.

Ella no le hizo caso, y se levantó. Levantó un puño con la intención de asestare un golpe a Milo en el rostro, pero lo único que logró fue caer nuevamente al suelo, en sus brazos.

_ ¡Leenah!

_ ¡Has que se detenga! ¡Que se detenga! – Gritó desesperadamente, mientras se agarraba la cabeza y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

_ ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Milo, igual de desesperado.

_ Ya no lo soporto… por favor… ya no más…

Perséfone, que acababa de percatarse que su plan estaba a punto de irse al diablo, corrió hacia Milo y Leenah.

_ ¡Aléjate de ella! – Gritó, y estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe con su báculo, cuando fue interceptada rápidamente por Shura, que apareció de la nada. Ambos forcejaron por un momento, hasta que Shura logró arrebatarle el báculo, y se lo arrojó a Milo, que lo atrapó en el aire.

_ ¡MALDITO MORTAL! ¡COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO! – Bramó Perséfone, y arrojó a Shura, que se estampó contra una columna y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Milo dejó a Leenah, que no paraba de sollozar y gemir, cuidadosamente en el suelo, y caminó hacia la pared, (agarrándose el costado derecho del cuerpo, ya que todavía le dolía por el golpe de Leenah) con el báculo en la mano. Perséfone se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Milo a punto de estrellar la punta del báculo contra la pared.

_ ¡NOOO! – Gritó con angustia. Pero era demasiado tarde: Milo ya había estampado con todas sus fuerzas la bola de cristal contra la pared, y la había hecho trizas. - ¡NOOOO! – Gritó aún más fuerte la diosa, y en su voz se notaba la ira que sentía.

Milo arrojó el palo de plata del báculo inservible sobre los trozos de cristal. Inmediatamente, un humo color gris surgió de éstos y se arremolinó en el aire. Después de estar así por unos segundos, el humo se desplazó por el aire, hasta Leenah, que ya no sollozaba ni gemía, simplemente se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo. El humo se introdujo en su cabeza, y cuando desapareció del todo en su mente, Leenah despertó.

La misteriosa fuerza que hacía casi invencibles a los tres ángeles desapareció completamente, y los caballeros dorados los derrotaron fácilmente.

Shion se levantó del suelo, lleno de heridas, y algunas que parecían mordidas de serpientes, con el inconsciente Ávira a sus pies.

Athena se liberó de sus ataduras, y cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente y se puso en guardia, el color había vuelto totalmente a su rostro.

Milo estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con Leenah en brazos. Las lágrimas resbalaban sin problema por sus mejillas. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no parecía ver nada. Cuando finalmente despertó del todo, miró directamente a los ojos al caballero.

_ ¿Mi…Milo? – Susurró. Milo asintió con la cabeza y le acarició el cabello.

_ Ya todo está bien… ya terminó Leenah… - Ambos se abrazaron. Luego Milo la soltó al percatarse de lo que ocurría.

Perséfone estaba sola. Pasaba la mirada desde Ávira a los muertos ángeles.

_ Ríndete Perséfone, verás que ya no tienes oportunidad alguna. – Dijo Athena, con el báculo en alto.

Perséfone sonrió. Luego empezó a elevar su cosmos, y unos segundos después, aparecieron en su mano un arco y una flecha de plata. Rápidamente apuntó a Athena con la flecha, pero la bajó al notar que los doce caballeros la rodeaban, con Milo justo enfrente.

_Muy bien… te atravesaré a ti primero… - Apuntó al frente nuevamente, justo hacia el corazón de Milo. Unos segundos después, que para Milo parecieron eternos, la flecha plateada se desprendió del arco. En esa milésima de segundo, antes de que la flecha lo asestara, pasaron por su mente millones de imágenes y pensamientos, culpas, felicidades, tristezas y enojos. Dispuesto a morir cerró los ojos, esperando el dolor, pero éste no llegó. Esperó unos segundos más, y nada. Imaginó que había muerto instantáneamente ante la flecha de Perséfone, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en la misma sala. De repente, sintió una punzada de dolor. Leenah se hallaba frente a él, con los brazos extendidos, una horrible expresión de dolor en su rostro, y una flecha de plata clavada en el medio del pecho.

_ ¿Pero qué…? – Se extrañó Perséfone.

No había duda, la verdadera Leenah había vuelto totalmente. Solo ella habría sido capaz de sacrificar su vida de esa manera por él, porque sabía que ella lo amaba profundamente, al igual que él lo hacía. Tan cerca había estado de recuperarla… pero no lo logró… parecía estar destinado a vivir sin ella, a vivir sin su amor. En todo ese tiempo no le había dicho que la amaba ni una vez. Ahora era real: la había perdido. El grito salió de su garganta:

_ ¡LEENAH! – Se arrojó hacia ella y alcanzó a atraparla antes de que llegara al suelo.

Perséfone intentó abalanzarse sobre Athena, pero fue interceptada por Shaka y Saga que la tomaron de los brazos. Athena caminó hacia ella e hizo aparecer en sus manos un gran jarrón. Perséfone reconoció el jarrón y soltó un alarido de miedo al mismo tiempo que retrocedía unos pasos. Athena quitó la tapa, y una gran corriente de aire comenzó a succionar a Perséfone.

_ ¡NO ME ENCERRARÁS! ¡NO LO LOGRARÁS! ¡ESTE MUNDO TIENE QUE SER PURIFICADO ATHENA! ¡DEBES ENTENDER…. – Pero su frase quedó en el aire, ya que fue absorbida completamente por el jarrón.

_ ¡SEÑORA PERSÉFONE! – Bramó Ávira, e intentó ayudar a su diosa, pero en cambio sufrió su misma suerte. Fue absorbido junto con la diosa hacia el jarrón. Cuando ambos estaban completamente dentro, (aún se seguían escuchando las maldiciones de Perséfone) Athena puso un sello con su nombre y selló el jarrón, junto con el alma de Perséfone.

Todo había terminado… el mundo estaba seguro nuevamente… habían ganado una victoria, pero…

Milo se hallaba arrodillado en el suelo, con la malherida Leenah en los brazos. Leenah tenía el pecho cubierto de sangre y las lágrimas inundaban sus bellos ojos.

_ Lo s-siento Milo… yo nunca q-quise lastimar a-a nadie… - Dijo entre sollozos.

_ No digas eso… no fue culpa tuya…

_ Lamento n-no poder estar a tu lado… T-tienes que p-proteger a A-athena por mí…

_ No va a hacer falta… tú vendrás conmigo, y protegerás a Athena tu misma, y volverás a ser Leenah de Capricornio…

_ Es tarde Milo… Mi cuerpo está destruido… Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer… Lamento tanto haberte causado tanto dolor Milo… - Leenah tragó saliva y dejó de sollozar.

Shura se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló junto a Leenah.

_ A ti también te causé mucho dolor, ¿No es así hermano?

_ Eso no importa, no fue tu intención… -Dijo Shura, tratando de contener el llanto.

_ Te amo Leenah. – Soltó Milo.

_ Yo también… aún cuando estaba encerrada en esa mente y en esa personalidad que no era mía… te amé. Pero ya es tiempo de que me vaya, es mi destino, y eso no puedes cambiarlo…

Milo levantó la cabeza de Leenah besó tiernamente sus labios. Luego la observó por un momento mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

_ Adiós Leenah. – Susurró Milo.

_ Adiós Milo.

Leenah cerró lentamente los ojos. Su cosmos se fue apagando lentamente, hasta desaparecer del todo. Era un hecho: Leenah se había ido por completo de su vida para siempre. Ya no podía albergar esperanzas de que la encontraría otra vez y que la recuperaría… La persona que más había amado en su vida se había esfumado, y todo lo que quedaba para Milo, era el recuerdo de que alguna vez había amado…

_**Fin.**_


End file.
